


Alphys Fapfic Cumpendium

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adorable, Adorkable, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Bikinis, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Candles, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Card Games, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuckolding, Cute, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dogs, Dom/sub, Domestic Undertale, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Eldritch, Erections, F/F, Fanfiction, Femdom, Fetish, Fish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, French Kissing, Game Spoilers, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Giantess - Freeform, Girl Penis, Glasses, Hermaphrodites, Insanity, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lizards, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Monsters, Mother Complex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alphys, POV Undyne, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Repressed Memories, Revenge Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rule 34, Same-Sex Marriage, Satire, Scat, Shipping, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Sex, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Strip Tease, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/F/Other, Tickling, Tongues, Torture, Tragic Romance, Unbirthing, Undertail, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Vomiting, Vore, Weirdness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially the ultimate compilation of Alphys-centric literary fap material for Undertale fans to drool over, this massive collection contains literally everything you could ever want from Undertail smut fanfiction, featuring more fetishes than you can even shake a dick at.</p><p>Featuring:</p><p>Alphamalg: TCDGS - The series that started it all, bringing undisputedly the absolute worst UT shipping of all time into existence. If you ever wanted to see Alphys fuck her own eldritch-abomination pets, let's just say you're in luck.</p><p>Alphys Loves Feet and Tempted By The Feet Of Alphys: If you've got a foot fetish, why not sit and relax here and blow a load off?</p><p>Lemon Fed - If you ever wanted to see a full-on vore scene between Alphys and Lemon Bread, with Alphys serving as the victim...well, you're a little fucked in the head, but why not?</p><p>Giantess Alphys X Undyne: BLAUC - Hailing straight from Chapters 4-6 of the amazingly underrated Alphys VS Undyne fanfic, this scene shows what REALLY happens when Undyne finds a shrink ray and catches Alphys sleeping. Intense body worship and mind-control-induced public humiliation ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alphamalg Origins

ALPHAMALG ORIGINS

One day in Hotland, Alphys had just gotten home from her grocery trip after very recently attempting to revert her newly made Amalgamates back to their original forms through chemical injection, and was busy chatting on the phone with Asgore while she unloaded all of her groceries into the refridgerator in her lab, with numerous disturbingly romantic and sexual thoughts about the aforementioned eldritch bio-fusion abominations dwelling in her basement.

"So...how are your test subjects doing? Has anything...questionable happened to them?" Asgore asked her, leaning back in his majestic throne and crossing his muscular, veiny legs.

"Oh, most definitely not, I can ASSURE you!" Alphys stammered, darting her eyes from side to side rapidly as she stuffed a ridiculous number of instant noodle bowls and beer bottles into her otherwise rather empty refridgerator, scratching a tally mark onto the wall with her claws.

"Alphys, please be honest with me..." Asgore warned her, resting his cheek on his palm in a combination of boredom and ever-so-slight frustration as his toes wiggled with anticipation.

"Oh no, trust me, they're all totally FINE!" Alphys giggled as she stuffed a whole bunch of beer bottles and Dog Residue into her purse, closed the refridgerator and walked over to her elevator, which was rather unimpressively disguised as a personal bathroom.

"What do you mean by FINE?" Asgore asked her urgently, gripping his trident fearfully while his somewhat unhealthily loyal Froggit servant groveled on the floor beneath him, drooling at the mouth and acquiring an erection like no other as a result of his unbearable fetish for feet.

"Trust me, I ran the experiments MULTIPLE times on them! They're all 100 percent safe, I PROMISE!" Alphys stammered even more anxiously, yanking the collar of her lab coat as the elevator finally reached its destination way down in her basement, where her True Lab resided.

"Alphys, please tell me what's really on your mind! I simply cannot afford not to know at this point! You, of all people, should already know and understand that VERY thoroughly by now!" Asgore ranted frustratedly at her, growling a little.

"I...apologize for raising my voice there." Asgore sighed, hanging his head in regret, bending his legs downward and curling his toes as his Froggit shot out a massive stream of gooey white friendliness liquid all over his eagerly scrunched soles and then licked up every last drop of it.

"Oh, it's okay, dreamboat! Look, I'll just...I'll just call you back later, alright?" Alphys hastily concluded, hanging up the phone as she dejectedly stepped out of the elevator, feeling the cold, dank, filthy, slimy texture of the dilapidated floor tiles beneath her smooth, scaly feet.

"ALPHYS, WAIT, YOU STILL HAVEN'T EXPLAINED TO ME WHAT YOU- oh, fuck it...looks like the only way I'm ever going to be able to get a concise, truthful explanation out of her is if I get off of my fat, lazy ass and just walk all the way down there and directly confront her myself." Asgore groaned, plopping himself down onto his feet and stretching his legs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you take that filthy, sweaty armor of yours off, good sir? Seeing as how you haven't washed it in, like, at least a WEEK or so?" Asgore's trusty Froggit servant requested of him while fervently licking and worshipping every last nook and cranny of his almost equally nasty and sweaty feet as a not-so-humble display of gratitude, causing him to roar with booming laughter that echoed across the entire area.

"OH, DEAR GOD, THAT TICKLES...anyway, no, I would prefer to keep my armor on for the time being, just in case whatever godforsaken type of fucking eldritch hellspawn Alphys is secretly brewing down there ends up attempting to violently mutilate me and/or eat me alive." Asgore sighed, taking off on a grand journey down to Alphys' lab...at about five miles per hour.

"Gosh, I'm so excited to see my test subjects alive and happy again! Boy, am I happy I was able to find a cure for that whole determination problem...by simply injecting MORE into them!" Alphys giggled as she silently, mischievously tiptoed down the dark, grimy hallways.

"Ahh...another day, another wonderfully successful experi-AUUUGH!" Alphys screamed, covering her mouth with her hands in absolute shock and disbelief as she opened the door to the main generator room of the lab and saw what had happened to her poor test subjects.

"Oh, god, what...WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I...I ONLY MADE IT EVEN WORSE!" Alphys sobbed, kneeling down onto the floor of the cold, dank room, where all of her newly formed Amalgamates were now grouped together in a slimy, shambling mass.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs.

"Um...GREETINGS, hideous freaks of nature!" Alphys chuckled, taking several handfuls of Dog Residue from her purse and snorting them forcefully up her nose. "And your names would be?"

"Decide for yourself, jerkwad!" Lemon Bread yelled at her, shaking his slimy, plague-dripping teeth furiously. "And please don't make my name a fucking retarded combination of random unrelated things that have practically nothing to do with each-"

"As for YOU...OOO, I KNOW, LEMON BREAD! Because you smell like moldy bread and your teeth look worse than a yeast infection! And also because I'm probably going to use you in a SHITLOAD of voreaphiliac lemon fanfiction with me as your little yellow shipping partner in the very near future!" Alphys laughed, chugging down half a bottle of beer.

"Alphys, may I kindly ask what in the hell is wrong with you?" Memoryhead asked her, rolling its many, many eyes and sticking its tentacles out in disgust while Alphys stumbled around dizzily.

"OOO! OOO! YOU NEXT! Uhh...I dunno...how about...Memoryhead? Because...well, you're shaped like a human skull and you kinda remind me a lot of Gaster?" Alphys laughed.

"I AM GASTER." Memoryhead grabbed her with its tentacles and whispered in her ear seductively. "And I've wanted to bone you for so many countless, AGONIZING YEARS now...that, well...let's just say that this is going to be a GAST from the past!"

"Oh, my, t-that's...that's g-good to know, I suppose!" Alphys blushed and giggled as Memoryhead untied her and set her down. "I've always wanted a nice, boney SKELETON to fuck, and I would imagine that you fit the bill quite nicely, what with your tentacles and all!"

"And fuck one you shall, both literally AND metaphorically..." Reaper Bird laughed, its long, slender body creeping over toward her on equally long, crooked and spindly legs as it caressed the long, phallic formation protruding from its crotch region with one of its tiny little wings.

"Jeez Lawheez, what in heaven's name IS IT with her and freaking TENTACLES?" Memoryhead wondered to himself as Alphys looked over at Reaper Bird and spent literally about two unfulfilling seconds coming up with the beast's aforementioned name.

"Um...I think I'll just call you Reaper Bird, because...uhh...you're a bird that gives off a rather disturbingly strong impression of being a reapist!" Alphys laughed, licking her lips eagerly as Reaper Bird's vaginal juice began dripping down onto her head and trickling down her body.

"Uh, don't you mean RAPIST? With a fucking VAGINA for a mouth, at that?" Reaper Bird asked her quizzically, the folds of his labia-lips flapping in the dank, dusty air as he spoke.

"OHH, THAT SMELLS SO SWEET...LIKE THE NECTAR OF A PRECIOUS LITTLE DANDELION...whoops, sorry about that! Guess I got a little carried away there...ehehehe..." Alphys snickered, unbuttoning her lab coat and stroking her nipples excitedly.

"AWOOOOOOF!" Endogeny bellowed, extending out its long, moist, dripping, slimy tongue into Alphys' bra and licking her right in the cleavage.

"OH, YOU NAUGHTY BOY, YOU! TEE HEE!" Alphys giggled, shooing Endogeny's tongue away and thinking for about five seconds before finally coming up with a suitable name for him.

"OOO, I KNOW! I'LL CALL YOU ENDOGENY! Because...uhh...you're made of an endogenous substance and comprised of multiple dogs fused together into one...REALLY big one?" Alphys snickered, scratching Endogeny's ears and whispering only the most deplorably naughty and seductive of things into them as he wagged his tail and drooled intensely with excitement.

"THAT'S...THE MOST...FUCKING SENSE...YOU'VE MADE...ALL DAY...FUCK..." Snowy sighed, struggling to reach her soggy, glistening tongue-penis with her stick-figure-hands as half of her entire body perpetually melted and reformed off of the other side, her eye-mouths rambling a series of unintelligible, disjointed words presumably related to Alphys' breasts.

"Umm, I don't even know how to properly describe what you look like in a way that does your...uhh...natural beauty justice, so I'll just call you Snowy! HEE HEE!" Alphys giggled, taking urgent mental note of which Amalgamates would give her the best kinds of sex.

"Alright, boys, are you ready to- AIEEEEEE!" Alphys screamed in shock as her phone's Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ringtone suddenly went off at one of the worst possible moments.

"OH, GOD, TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! IT'S SO GIRLY IT'S MAKING MY THREE-FOOT COCK SHRINK!" Lemon Bread screamed in agony, clutching his head with his hands.

"Wholeheartedly agreed, old chap!" Memoryhead laughed, using its radio-jamming abilities to shut off Alphys' phone.

"ALPHYS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, STOP HANGING UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Asgore roared irritatedly as he took the Core's main elevator down into the main lobby of MTT Resort and angrily shoved past everyone in there.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING, YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Burgerpants yelled at him, tripping over his own tail and faceplanting directly into his own loaded tray of food.

"Hey, look who's talking!" his fatass new girlfriend, Catty, teased him as he irritatedly scraped the ketchup and pickles off of his face and collapsed face-down onto the floor in a fit of sobbing from how absolutely horrendous his job working at Mettaton's burger joint was.

"Well, at least YOU'RE not worshipping Asgore's feet for a living, am I right?" Catty giggled, covering her mouth with her paws nervously as the king shot a glare of disapproval at her.

"That would probably be a BETTER job than this, to be honest! Hell, I'm actually kind of JEALOUS of Alphys' career, now that I THINK about it!" Burgerpants laughed and cried, banging his head against the floor in frustration as Asgore bolted off urgently.

Meanwhile, down in the True Lab, Alphys was, for lack of a better word, teasing the Amalgamates with the tempation of her bare, naked, gorgeously smooth and scaly reptilian body; think of it as being like a lizard-nerd strip tease, basically.

"Oh yeah, come on, baby, take that son-of-a-bitch RIGHT off and show me your milk jugs..." Reaper Bird drooled through its vagina, which was already menstruating at the mere thought.

"You mean my lab coat?" Alphys asked, drumming her fingers together anxiously and blushing brightly while doing so. "Well, if you insist..." she sighed, finally taking it all the way off.

"JACKPOT!" the Amalgamates screamed in unison, piling on top of her all at the same time and forcefully prying off her bra and panties like...well, a bunch of wild animals.

"FEED IT TO THE DOG, BABY!" Memoryhead laughed as Snowy threw Alphys' dangling bra into Endogeny's mouth, prompting Endogeny to chew it up and swallow it like no one's business.

"OHH, IT TASTES LIKE MONTH-OLD VAGINAL CRUST WITH A HINT OF FRESHLY BOILED BRUSSELS SPROUTS...HOW REVOLTINGLY DELICIOUS..." Reaper Bird moaned as he inhaled the lustrous, pungent stench of Alphys' disgusting, unwashed panties into his vagina, then took the panties themselves and shoved them forcefully up his anal cavity.

"Oh, geeze...is this...is this REALLY what you want?" Alphys asked them embarrassedly, her eyes darting across the room yet again to make sure no one was filming her on camera.

"Oh my ever-loving Christ, you're so cute I could just GOBBLE YOU UP and pick my teeth with your squishy little bones..." Lemon Bread moaned, foaming at the mouth with black slime mold.

"Oh...oh, dear...I...I don't even know what to say about that...I'm...I'm honestly at a l-loss for w-words right now!" Alphys stammered, her knees quivering like Jell-O as she covered her crotch with her hands in shame, trying desperately and in vain to hide her raging boner.

"Man, what are you so fucking AFRAID of? C'MERE, LITTLE BUDDY!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out his tentacles and wrapping them firmly around Alphys' arms and legs as his accomplices eagerly approached her naked, trembling, helpless, orgasmically sexy body.

"Oh, it feels so GOOD to be able to finally let out all of these horrific, nasty urges that have been ever-so-slightly building up inside of me minute after MINUTE!" Lemon Bread laughed as he whipped out his literally three-foot-long, smegma-dripping erection and proudly displayed it to everyone in the general vicinity, shaking his teeth with delight as Alphys tried not to puke.

"You can count ME in too, sister!" Reaper Bird snickered, annoyingly waving his equally rock-hard, pus-oozing erection right in front of Alphys' face as she silently cursed herself under her breath for even thinking about doing something so despicably degenerate in the first place.

"DON'T YOU...FORGET ABOUT ME..." Snowy groaned as she shambled over toward Alphys and licked her pubes, still desperately trying to reach her dick with her hands while Alphys closed her eyes and tried not to think about what it was that she had just agreed to have sex with.

"ARF! ARF!" Endogeny barked, stealing a beer bottle from Alphys' purse and drinking himself to sleep as all of the Amalgamates got into formation, allowing the fetishistic rampage to finally begin.

"ALRIGHT, HERE COMES THE AIRPLANE, YOU FUCKHEAD!" Lemon Bread bellowed as he viciously rammed his massive cock straight into Alphys' quivering...lips?

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, WOULD YOU PLEASE?!" Lemon Bread yelled at her.

"HERE...ALLOW ME..." Snowy sighed, prying Alphys' mouth open with her hands.

"YEAH, OPEN SESAME, BITCH!" Lemon Bread laughed as he rammed his massive, slimy cock straight into Alphys' mouth and forced it all the way down her esophagus.

"URRRK...EUUUGHHHH..." Alphys gagged, puking up all kinds of vomit onto Lemon Bread's progressively hardening erection while he was busy stroking said boner with his hands.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S MY FETISH! Or at least, ONE of them, anyway! The other ones being scat, vore and sadism!" Lemon Bread moaned, his teeth vibrating intensely with arousal while Reaper Bird and Snowy occupied the other two...orifices in Alphys' body.

"Would you consider this a bit of a STRETCH, darling?" Reaper Bird joked as he extended his legs up and down, effectively shoving his dick in and out of Alphys' vagina.

"OH...I STILL REMEMBER...HOW MY HUSBAND...WOULD FEED ME...THE INTERNAL CONTENTS...OF HIS CHOCOLATE STARFISH...FOR DESSERT...EVERY NIGHT...WHILE THE SIBLINGS...WERE BUSY RECUPERATING...IN BED..." Snowy moaned as she eagerly felt around inside of Alphys' intestines with her tongue and licked the dried shit off of her villi with delight.

"HAAGGGHHH..." Alphys moaned in arousal, her stomach cramping in pure, unbridled, agonizing pain as fresh vomit dripped from her diligently dick-sucking mouth while blood began to leak in disturbingly large amounts from her firmly clenched, throbbing, airtight ass.

"OH, SWEET HEAVENS, NOW IT'S EVEN MORE SCRUMPTIOUS..." Snowy moaned, frowning from mouth to mouth in a fit of orgasmic ecstasy as she filled Alphys' butt with her love and lovingly engorged herself with the wonderful taste of her own bloody, shitty, gooey, sticky cum.

"SWEET MOTHER OF FUCKING CTHULHU, THAT WAS AMAZING!" Reaper Bird squawked at the top of his lungs, blowing at least a pint's worth of pure, concentrated bird semen into Alphys' dainty little minge and wiping his dick off with his wings. "Holy shit, you okay there, Lemon Bread? I've never seen you sweat quite this much before!"

"OKAY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM FEELING ABSOLUTELY FAN...FUCKING...TASTIC!" Lemon Bread screamed with immense pleasure as his dick blasted out at least a gallon's worth of cum all the way through Alphys' digestive system, causing him to pass out onto the floor while Snowy and Reaper Bird licked up the gushing waterfall of fluids from her butthole.

"Yo, Lemon Bread, you still alive?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, nudging him awake as Memoryhead unwrapped Alphys and laid her face-up on the floor with her mouth wide open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO BE ALIVE!" Lemon Bread moaned in sheer happiness, exhaustedly scraping himself back up onto his...foot.

"Oh, boy, have I got a nasty little surprise for YOU, Alphys!" Reaper Bird laughed as he positioned himself directly above Alphys, squatted his legs and took a nice, big, sloppy, chunky, diarrhea shit into her mouth while Snowy collapsed on top of her and began sucking on her breasts; meanwhile, Endogeny was also passionately licking and sucking Alphys' feet.

"DRINK IT IN, ALPHYS, THAT'S A FAILURE TASTE!" Reaper Bird laughed as he sadistically watched Alphys' face contort into a confused mixture of sadness, ticklishness, and disgust while Endogeny twirled his dextrous tongue into her soft, smooth arches, up over the balls of her feet, and even in between her cute little toes, where he then began sawing back and forth.

"MUST...NOT...LAUGH...OR PUKE..." Alphys thought to herself in terror, holding her breath so hard that her face was already starting to turn blue as she reluctantly chewed up Reaper Bird's disgusting, literally corny surprise and gulped it down, shuddering audibly from the taste as she felt the nasty, putrid, foul excrement squishing around in the gaps between her teeth and sliding down her throat, staining her from the inside with its wretched, unclean, dripping filth.

"Tell me, does such fine, extraordinarily tasteful cuisine as this TICKLE your fancy?" Lemon Bread snickered while Endogeny wrapped his tongue individually around all six of Alphys' helpless, frantically wiggling, ever-so-adorable little toes, tormenting all six of them equally.

That did it.

"NO! GOD, NO-HO-HO-HOOH! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE, I'M BEGGING YOO-HOO-HOO-HOOO! NO MORE! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! JUST PLEASE STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!" Alphys begged them desperately, laughing so hard that waterfalls of tears streamed down her face as Endogeny's focus switched from her feet to her equally ticklish belly and armpits.

"You know what? I think it's about time we taped your MOUTH shut, you fucking arrogant little snitch!" Reaper Bird chuckled, grabbing a roll of duct tape off of the floor and taping Alphys' mouth shut as her tits lactated their creamy white milk into Snowy's hungry little baby mouths.

"YAY! MAMA! MAMA!" Snowy's mouths cheered in disturbingly genuine baby voices, licking their lips with wide, innocent(?) eyes and forked tongues as the warm, gooey white liquid dripped from their astonished, fascinated, eagerly gaping mouths.

"Say, did you ever just so happen to notice what Endogeny's big old MOUTH is shaped like?" Lemon Bread snickered while Snowy's babies took dominant control over their host body and rapidly guzzled down every single one of Alphys' beer bottles like baby bottles, vomiting all over the floor dizzily and crying out drunkenly for more alcohol immediately afterwards.

"Come on, just GUESS what's going to happen next...JUST...FUCKING...GUESS..." Reaper Bird teased her as Endogeny leaned forward, clasped his mold-dripping facial orifice around Alphys' big juicy wiener, and began sucking it like a loli popsicle, making Alphys feel so delightfully relaxed on the other end that she actually thought she was dreaming for a good second or two.

"OHHHHHH..." Alphys could easily be heard moaning with happiness, even through the tape; as Endogeny sucked and sucked and sucked, Alphys thought and thought and thought about all of the...good times...that she used to have on a daily basis with her former pets.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S A GOOD DOG, THAT'S A GOOD DOG...COME ON, SUCK ON THAT BIG, JUICY BONER LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Memoryhead laughed, sticking his tentacles right up Alphys' nose and viewing her disgusting inner thoughts directly through her brain.

"OH, LORD, I THINK I'M COMING DOWN WITH A CASE OF THE VAPORS!" Memoryhead winced as he saw several conflicting memories of Alphys sucking her pet Froggit's balls, french-kissing it, getting numerous blowjobs from it, and even licking its long, slimy amphibian toes...with the two of them roleplaying as anime characters in the process, just to add insult to injury.

"MEOWWWW..." Endogeny purred as a beautiful fountain of pure cum squirted and gushed from Alphys' phallic fire hydrant, straight into his gaping, ravenous, bottomless face-hole.

"What happens now?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, nudging him with his elbow.

"Heh heh...NOW?! LET'S GO PRACTICE VOREAREPHILIA!" Lemon Bread laughed as he scooped Alphys directly into his mouth with his arms and chewed her up like bubble gum.

"Umm...how in the actual fuck is she even still alive?!" Reaper Bird stammered in confusion.

"She's FILLED WITH DETERMINATION, brother!" Lemon Bread laughed, causing Alphys to squeak and wiggle violently in terror as Lemon Bread gave Reaper Bird a pat on the back...of his neck.

"Should I remove the tape from her mouth just to see what she'll say?" Reaper Bird asked him.

"Sure, go right on ahead!" Lemon Bread laughed as Reaper Bird forcefully yanked Alphys' mouth tape right off with his wings and involuntarily ate it.

"OHH, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AND FUCK ME AND JUST...CONTINUE FUCKING ME UNTIL I LITERALLY FUCKING MELT INTO A SLIMY, SNIVELING, PATHETIC LITTLE PUDDLE OF MY FORMER SELF..." Alphys moaned, drooling at the mouth in ecstasy as Lemon Bread's gooey, pointy teeth poked and squished her in all the right ways while his nasty, moldy tongue soaked her in its deliciously mucus-loaded, peanut-butter-thick, and OHH-so-creamy saliva.

"PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK!" Reaper Bird screamed, trembling in shocked fear.

"You just ate it, remember?" Lemon Bread groaned, facepalming as Alphys moaned and squirmed with pleasure, her insatiable, hentai-esque lust finally being satisfied once and for all.

"Oh, right...SHIT..." Reaper Bird sighed, also facepalming as Lemon Bread's teeth squirted out a hearty helping of sperm-juice all over Alphys' body, prompting him to then immediately spit her out into Reaper Bird's eagerly awaiting pussy-mouth.

"OHHHHHH...IT FEELS LIKE I'VE RETURNED TO THE SWEET, BLESSED EMBRACE OF MY MOTHER'S HOT, HUMID, EVER-SO-STICKY WOMB...OHHH, MOMMMAAA..." Alphys moaned orgasmically as Reaper Bird lovingly squished her inbetween its vaginal walls and thoroughly drenched her in its digestive fluids until she finally let loose with her loudest moan yet and flooded the entire vagina in question with her cum in a fit of pure, unbridled, orgasmic joy.

"COUGH! HACK! GULP! WHEEZE!" Reaper Bird sputtered, choking and coughing up bits of sperm from his vagina until he finally managed to puke up Alphys, who was now covered from head to toe in only the most glorious mixture of menstrual fluid and vaginal crust, out onto the floor.

"SEE?! YOU DON'T NEED FRIENDS, YOU JUST NEED LOVE!" Memoryhead laughed, shuddering to imagine what types of thoughts were running through Alphys' head at the moment as she got up onto her hands and knees and began crawling toward Endogeny.

"AND WE'VE GOT YOU 100 PERCENT FUCKING COVERED, DICKFACE!" Reaper Bird laughed, still choking a little as Alphys crawled underneath Endogeny and grabbed its legs.

"Hey, where are you- OH, BOY...THIS...THIS IS JUST TOO PERFECT...THERE IS LITERALLY NO WAY THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY LEGIT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW..." Lemon Bread gasped in stupefaction, its jaw wide open in sheer disbelief as Alphys began giving Endogeny's dick-legs literally every type of "job" possible.

"I'M LITERALLY EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT FROM A MASTER, MR. PUPPY!" Alphys moaned as Endogeny's first leg slid up and down through her bare naked cleavage.

"I'M GOOD WITH MY HANDS AND MORE-THAN-SECRETLY PROUD OF IT..." Alphys moaned as she passionately stroked Endogeny's second and third legs with her dextrous hands.

"I WOULD LITERALLY CLIMB ALL THE WAY UP MOUNT EVEREST, BAREFOOT, JUST FOR YOU..." Alphys moaned as she lovingly stroked Endogeny's fourth leg with her beautiful feet.

"I'LL MAKE MYSELF THE BUTT OF WHO-KNOWS-HOW-MANY BAD JOKES, JUST FOR YOUR SAKE..." Alphys moaned as she gently shoved Endogeny's fifth leg into her butthole.

"MOMMY WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, MY SWEET LITTLE PUPPY..." Alphys moaned happily as she lovingly thrusted Endogeny's sixth leg straight into her wonderful vagina.

"I'LL BE THE LOVING, CARING, NON-ABUSIVE PARENT YOU NEVER HAD BEFORE..." Alphys moaned as she passionately stuck Endogeny's seventh leg into her filthy little mouth and began sucking on it lovingly as Memoryhead reluctantly inserted his tentacles back into her brain.

"Um...what in the actual FUCK am I witnessing right now?!" Lemon Bread cringed in disgust as Memoryhead witnessed loose and disjointed memories of Alphys getting her very first dog and immediately subjecting it to an in-house spaghetti dinner date, in which the two of them tied their tongues together Lady And The Tramp style and then proceeded to pour sauce all over their bodies and fuck each other immediately thereafter once they had finally untied the knot.

"Just between you and me, I think it'd be best not to ASK!" Reaper Bird whispered into his ear while Memoryhead witnessed Alphys sixty-nining passionately with her own former pet dog.

"My eyes have seen memories that can never be forgotten..." Memoryhead gasped in disbelief, retracting his tentacles from Alphys' brain and vowing to never stick them back in there again.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOoooooooooooooOOOOO!" Endogeny howled at the top of his lungs, erupting like a living volcano and completely, utterly DRENCHING Alphys from head to toe in literally three liquid gallons of pure, unadulterated, absolutely delicious semen.

"OHH, HOW I LOVE BEING YOUR FAT, STINKY LITTLE CORN DOG..." Alphys moaned with pleasure as the Amalgamates rolled her around in the massive puddle of cum surrounding her as if they were literally dipping a french fry into ketchup (or in this case, mayonnaise), then fervently ate and licked every last drop of semen off of her pungent, filthy, putrid, sweaty, dirty, nasty, morally degenerate, unclean, utterly defiled body until the cows came home.

"ALPHYS?!" Asgore screamed in shock, pretending that he had just noticed what Alphys was doing in there despite the fact that he had been masturbating to it for the past several minutes.

"Um...I c-can EXPLAIN..." Alphys stammered in a mixture of utter disbelief and equally utter humiliation, passing out onto the floor from embarrassment overload shortly thereafter.

Needless to say, long story short, the two of them broke up IMMEDIATELY after THAT incident.


	2. The Great Alphynamalg Orgy Of 2016

THE GREAT ALPHYNAMALG ORGY OF '16

One very special evening in the wonderfully, delightfully crazy underground world of Undertale...everyone's favorite bespectacled lizard nerd, Alphys, was pacing around in her laboratory as always, planning to do some VERY weird things in the True Lab down below.

"You know what? I'm just gonna do it...as much as I love Undyne and all, my loyal pets need some loving too, you know?" Alphys reluctantly told herself, leaning forward and sighing as she walked over to her so-called bathroom which was obviously a secret elevator) and took it straight down into the aforementioned True Lab, where her so-called pets lived.

"Sigh...another day, another god-damned bestiality moment between me and my own fucking dog. Pathetic, is it not? I literally cannot even save myself from myself..." Alphys groaned dejectedly as she dragged herself through the grimy, filthy, dimly-lit hallways into the main lobby, where all of said pets were gathered around the popato chisp vending machine.

Now, I'm sure you probably already know what these things look like, but just in case you somehow don't know what they look like, I'll briefly re-explain it for you.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been. Also, its entire body functioned as its dick, with its legs basically serving as additional dicks to power the main one.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking slime tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly weird and creepy.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.

"Um...g-greetings, hideous freaks of nature! H-how's it g-going?!" Alphys nervously greeted the "five" of them, her knees quivering as she fidgeted around and fumbled with her lab coat.

"Oh, it's going just SWIMMINGLY, master Alphys! Why, hell, if it had been going any BETTER, then perhaps maybe I would've even been able to get this freaking vending machine to actually WORK by now!" Lemon Bread groaned sarcastically, rolling his lemon-shaped eyes and gritting his teeth in frustration; he had been desperately trying for over five minutes to get the popato chisps he had ordered to actually come out of the vending machine.

"Here, let me help you with that, Lemon Bread...there, it's fixed, you HAPPY now?" Memoryhead laughed as it reached into the vending machine with its tentacles, pulled out a bag of popato chisps, then smugly handed it directly to Lemon Bread.

"Gee, thanks a LOT, smartass! I REALLY appreciate your attitude, you know that?" Lemon Bread sighed, rolling its eyes yet again as it facepalmed itself irritatedly and began eating the chisps.

"Aw, don't mention it, pal!" Memoryhead laughed, patting Lemon Bread on the back douchily and winking at him somewhat suggestively as he patronizingly picked the crumbs out from in-between Lemon Bread's teeth with his tentacles.

"Why...the hell...not..." Snowy moaned, shrugging her shoulders and sighing as her Vegetoid faces continued to laugh at her own eternally immense, torturous pain.

"Do you REALLY want me to have to shove you up my fucking VAGINA again, shorty?" Reaper Bird threatened Memoryhead, craning his neck down and breathing all over Memoryhead's face with his crusty vagina mouth as his labia flapped around vigorously from the strain of speaking.

"How...much...can I pay you...to never make me have to smell your evening breath again?" Memoryhead coughed and choked, gagging up one of his numerous eyeballs in digust.

"Bite me!" Reaper Bird sneered irritatedly, giving Memoryhead a piercing glare with his vagina while Endogeny woke up from his nap and started barking and howling loudly.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GUYS!" Alphys snapped at them, clutching her head in frustration. "For the love of God, would you people PLEASE just GET ALONG with each other already?!"

"We WOULD, if we weren't a bunch of crazy-ass lunatics fused together by YOU into these fucking enormous, hideous, constantly arguing MESSES!" Lemon Bread snapped back at her.

"Good point." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in shame as she looked behind her to see her lovely blue fish girlfriend, Undyne, standing right behind her!

"OH! OH...oh...oh my god...uhh...ehehe...uh, I c-can explain..." Alphys stammered in shock, trembling and shivering with fright as nervous sweat poured down her face.

"Uhh...uhh...UHH..." Undyne stammered, her jaw still agape from trying to understand exactly what it was she was looking at.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Memoryhead laughed, slapping Undyne across the face.

"Um, Alphys, what exactly ARE these things?" Undyne asked Alphys curiously.

"Um...w-well..." Alphys stammered, standing up on her tiptoes and cupping her hands around one of Undyne's ear-fins.

"Psst psst psst..." Alphys reluctantly whispered into Undyne's ear, her eyes darting frantically from side to side as she did so.

"OH...oh, my...JESUS..." Undyne gasped, taking another look at the Amalgamates and almost immediately realizing what they actually were...well, except for Memoryhead, of course.

"Also, they have lots and lots of, uhh...t-tentacles and t-t-tongues..." Alphys explained nervously, scratching the back of her neck and becoming ever-so-slightly red in the face.

"So?" Undyne shrugged, still grinning with confidence while Alphys cowered in fear.

"So, uhh...that means...t-that means that you might not want to get too...c-c-close to them." Alphys sighed, her blush intensifying rapidly as she anxiously drummed her fingers together.

"Or perhaps maybe...perhaps just MAYBE, I actually kind of secretly DO!" Undyne laughed with a toothy smirk, causing Alphys' now-speechless face to suddenly light up like a lightbulb.

"You...y-y-you WHAT?!" Alphys stammered in shock, covering her sweaty, glowing, red-hot face with her hands in a failed attempt to hide her intense embarassment as Undyne suavely stroked Endogeny's glistening, slimy fur and gave him a nice big tongue-twirling french kiss.

"Oh...no..." Snowy sighed as her Vegetoid eyes grinned stalkerishly from ear to ear in approval.

"OH, YES!" Lemon Bread laughed, licking his teeth and drooling at the mouth with hunger as Alphys and Undyne reluctantly and anxiously took their clothes off, revealing their gorgeous womanly bodies.

"Come to Papa, lovelies!" Memoryhead snickered, tying both Alphys and Undyne up together back-to-back with his tentacles as both of the poor girls shook with fear and anticipation.

"Um, Undyne, I'm starting to feel not-so-sure about this...are you SURE this is a good id- I MEAN, OF COURSE, THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, UNDYNE, YOU'RE SUCH A GENIUS!" Alphys laughed dementedly as Memoryhead stuck his tentacles all the way up her ear canals and wrapped them tightly around her brain.

"See? THAT'S the spirit! Hell, I think I already have a boner just THINKING about this!" Undyne laughed as Endogeny literally sucked on her head, effectively brainwashing her as well.

"What? NO, I- UH- I DIDN'T SAY THAT! OH, DEAR GOD, PLEASE NO! NOT LIKE THIS! ANYTHING BUT- actually, you know what, I've kind of been itching for something like this to happen to me! I mean, after all, I do kinda DESERVE it, right?" Alphys shrugged with a sassy look on her face.

"You're damned STRAIGHT, you do!" Reaper Bird laughed as Memoryhead jizzed all over his helpless victims and gleefully unwrapped them, allowing the madness to begin.

"My, my, Undyne; you look so tasty that I could just GOBBLE you right up!" Lemon Bread laughed as he shoved Undyne into his mouth and gently chewed her like bubblegum with its teeth while caressing her naked body with its tongue.

"You TOO, Alphys!" Reaper Bird laughed as he craned his neck down and forcefully shoved Alphys headfirst into his vagina, stroking his dick rigorously with his wing as he did so.

"OHHH, MYYY...you REALLY like eating fish, don't you?!" Undyne moaned with pleasure as Lemon Bread grinded his slimy, lubricative teeth against Undyne's soft, fleshy, scaly skin.

"Gee, ya THINK?!" Lemon Bread groaned, reminding Undyne of how all of his original components once lived in the lovely, peaceful aquamarine haven that was Waterfall.

"OHH, GOLLLY...THIS IS MAKING ME LONG SO VERY MUCH FOR THE SWEET, LOVING EMBRACE OF MY MOTHER'S TIGHT, SEXY WOMB!" Alphys screamed with excitement as Reaper Bird squooshed her in between his vaginal walls, all the while chewing her passionately with his vagina dentata and soaking her in a mixture of menstrual fluid and digestive juices.

"Pass the fish, mate!" Reaper Bird slurred through his halfway-full "mouth" as Lemon Bread ejaculated his tooth-juice all over Undyne at the same time that Reaper Bird shot out his dick-juice all over her, then spat her out into Reaper Bird's eagerly awaiting, wide-open va-jay-jay.

"OH, UNDYNE...I FEEL LIKE I'VE LITERALLY DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN RIGHT NOW..." Alphys moaned as her and Undyne engaged in rough, nasty, passionate sex with each other while they were being smooshed together inside of Reaper Bird's pulsating, flowing vagina.

"THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE GREATEST EXPERIENCE OF MY ENTIRE LESBIAN LIFE..." Undyne moaned, painfully spraying out her hot, sticky load into Alphys' vagina while Alphys even more painfully sprayed hers into Undyne's as Reaper Bird literally squawked with arousal.

"I WISH WE COULD JUST LITERALLY STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER..." Alphys moaned as the entire bodies of both her and Undyne quaked with intense excitement, their poor little hearts pounding nearly as hard as the menstrual veins of the vagina that they were gathered inside.

"Alright, that's MORE than enough, you sick, nasty FUCKS!" Reaper Bird spat disgustedly as his vagina abruptly climaxed and forcefully ejaculated both of them out onto the ground.

"OOH, IT'S SO OOEY-GOOEY..." Alphys and Undyne moaned with fascination as they played with the cum that was now all over their bodies and playfully scooped it into their mouths.

"Alright, looks like it's about time to turn up the GROUP size!" Memoryhead laughed as Snowy and Lemon Bread approached Alphys and Undyne, who had just gotten back up onto their feet.

"Feed...my...babies..." Snowy begged Alphys as her Vegetoid faces cried and screamed in terrifying, blood-curdling voices, licking their lips hornily as she shambled toward her victims.

"Umm...very well then! TEE HEE!" Alphys giggled as Snowy clasped her mouths around Alphys' big juicy breasts and began sucking on them lovingly and diligently while Lemon Bread rubbed his insanely long, smegma-coated penis in between his glorious, succulent, oh-so-juicy lemon breasts for lubrication and then forcefully rammed it straight down Alphys' throat.

"OHH, YOU ADORABLY DISGUSTING LITTLE THINGS..." Alphys moaned unintelligibly, gagging and sucking on Lemon Bread's massive, slimy, pulsating, firmly erect shaft as Snowy stuck her penis-tongue all the way up Alphys' vagina and wriggled it around in there for added pleasure while her babies milked Alphys' glorious chest-humps like a cow's big fat udders.

Meanwhile, Undyne was busy crawling around on Lemon Bread's body like...well, a lizard...eating all of the luscious, juicy, bloated sperm-pimples off of Lemon Bread's body and eagerly letting their contents squirt out nastily into her mouth while Memoryhead raped her vigorously and thoroughly with his many, many tentacles, entangling her in his web of love.

"MMM...OH, HOW I CRAVE MORE OF THIS SCRUMPTIOUS FLAVOR...OH, HOW I WANT MORE...MORRRE...MORRRRRRE..." Undyne moaned, licking her lips with satisfaction.

"OHHHHHH...AHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAH, JESUS EVER-LOVING CHRIST, WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!" Alphys screamed orgasmically, puking up half a gallon of pure concentrated cum all over Lemon Bread's slimy, nasty cock and then thoroughly licking it off of said cock as Snowy's tongue-penis dripped with cum, her babies licking every last drop of leftover breast milk off of their lips.

"Hold on just a finger-licking MINUTE, young lasses, we still ain't done YET! Bring out the tickle torture machine, guys!" Memoryhead laughed, tying up Alphys' and Undyne's arms and legs so that the arms pointed straight up and the legs straight down as he proudly displayed the two of them to Endogeny, who honestly wanted nothing more or less than to suck both of their dicks until the end of time.

"AROOO!" Endogeny howled, drooling rabidly at the mouth and panting as he extended out his tongue from the black, slimy hole in its face and began licking all over Alphys' and Undyne's entire naked bodies from head to toe with it, soaking them with warm, glistening saliva.

"MMMFFF...tee hee..." Alphys bit her lip, trying excruciatingly hard not to laugh as Endogeny's moist, soggy, glistening tongue dextrously swept over every last one of her ticklish spots, including her privates.

"URRRGH...ha ha..." Undyne held her breath, trying a little less extremely hard not to laugh as Endogeny did the exact same thing with her, only a bit less...lovingly and romantically.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF...oh, no..." Alphys gasped as Endogeny produced a second tongue from its first tongue and licked both Undyne's bare feet and hers at the same time, beginning to clearly show his foot fetish.

"URRRRRRGH...oh, Jesus..." Undyne sighed as Endogeny's tongues ran circles around their dainty little heels, went right to town on their soft cushiony arches, played lovingly with the balls of their feet, teased over their yummy little toes, and even snuck in between said toes, where their feet were most sensitive.

"EEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AHHAHAHAHAHAA! WOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! HOHOHOHOHO! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHHP! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE!" Alphys and Undyne begged Endogeny desperately as waterfalls of tears poured down their faces from how insanely hard they were both laughing; meanwhile, Snowy was busy giving both of them blowjobs at the same time while Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird rammed their dicks right up the girls' vaginas.

"Now why don't you two give Endogeny a nice, big, handsome reward?" Reaper Bird chuckled, winking suggestively at Alphys and Undyne with his vagina as the two of them looked over curiously at said monster.

"Are...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alphys asked Undyne with a devious, winking smirk.

"Of COURSE I am, Alphie! Come on, partner, let's do this shit!" Undyne laughed as her and Alphys approached Endogeny intently, clenching their hands and wiggling their fingers mischievously as they did so.

"Oh, dear...even by our standards, this is going to be painful to watch." Lemon Bread cringed as Alphys and Undyne crawled underneath Endogeny's body, laid themselves face-up on the floor, and began stimulating his beautiful, gorgeous doggy legs, with literally every possible part of their bodies, no less. Hands, feet, boobs, mouths, butts, vaginas...you name it.

"OHH, MY WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL DOGGIE...I ALMOST FORGOT WHY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS GAVE ME DELICIOUS BLOWJOBS AND FRENCH-KISSES WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS LOOKING..." Alphys moaned ecstatically as Endogeny's legs slowly but surely began to stiffen.

"WOW, I NEVER REALIZED THAT FUCKING YOUR OWN DOG COULD ACTUALLY BE THIS MUCH FUN..." Undyne moaned as Endogeny's face-hole began to expand and contract rapidly.

"What in the name of Lord Skeletor am I even WITNESSING right now?!" Papyrus screamed in terror, summoning his bone club and readying himself to smash the screen in front of him as he and his equally skeletal brother Sans watched the entire disgusting event happen on the security camera feed in Alphys' regular Lab.

"You know, I want to say that this is giving me the weirdest BONER and whatnot, but...you know what, it actually kind of really IS!" Sans moaned ecstatically, drooling and panting like a dog as his left eye suddenly turned blue and glowed with excitement while his equally blue and glowing lightsaber penis grew firmly erect with intense arousal.

"I HAVE NO BROTHER..." Papyrus curled up on the floor and sobbed, wishing that there was a bottle of eye bleach nearby to help him forget about what he had just seen as the madness continued.

"YES...YESSS...OHHHHHH, YESSSSSS!" Alphys and Undyne both screamed at the tops of their lungs with sheer arousal as Endogeny's rapidly vibrating legs released their load all over them, followed by Endogeny himself drooling out over three gallons of cum all over them.

"YEAH...YEAH, COME ON...DIP ME IN THE SWEET, SWEET SAUCE LIKE YOU MEAN IT..." Alphys moaned as the Amalgamates dipped her and Undyne in the massive cum puddle surrounding the two of them and gluttonously ate every last drop of cum off of the two girls' sweaty naked bodies.

"I HOPE THIS NEVER ENDS...I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER..." Undyne moaned as all five of the Amalgamates piled on top of her and Alphys, forming an enormous rape pile in which the seven of them fervently fucked each other in literally every single which way imaginable for the rest of the godforsaken night.

"OHH...OHH, DEAR..." Alphys moaned as she began to literally melt together with Undyne.

"LOOKS LIKE NOW WE'RE GOING TO LITERALLY BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER..." Undyne moaned as the slimy, amalgamated mess of her and Alphys fused fogether slithered out from within the rape pile and asked its new friends not to look as it began fucking itself.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Undyne and Alphys screamed at the tops of their lungs, clutching their chests and breathing deeply as they woke up next to each other in Undyne's couch.

"Alright, THAT'S it, YOU and I are NEVER sleeping on the couch AGAIN!" Undyne shuddered, cuddling the trembling, nail-biting Alphys tightly and comfortingly in her arms as the two of them walked over to the kitchen for their morning breakfast.

"Hee hee hee...boy, I sure do LOVE giving people nightmares! Anyway, I guess THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! SEE YA!" Flowey laughed, directly addressing the readers of his own disgusting fanfiction and teleporting out of the house triumphantly; sure enough, the sick bastard had been hiding underneath the couch the whole time, getting his sweet revenge on Alphys.

"So, uhh...Alphys? Was that nightmare related to your actual personal life in any way?" Undyne asked Alphys curiously as the two of them sat at the dining table ate their cereal together.

"Oh, no no no no NO NO NO NO NO-" Alphys stammered and hyperventilated in terror, fainting out of her chair and passing out from shock.

"Well, I suppose that's a yes!" Undyne laughed as she bolted out the door and headed over to Alphys' lab, the front door of which just so happened to be unlocked.

"I am SO dead..." Alphys sighed, burying her head in her arms and sobbing hopelessly on the floor while Flowey literally drank the tears right off of her sad, sniveling face.

"THE END, BITCHES!" Flowey laughed.


	3. Alphys Fucks Her Own Pets

ALPHYS FORNICATES WITH THE AMALGAMATES

Once upon an evening, in the cold, dark, miserable underground world of monsters, poor little Alphys was all holed up in her lab like a total loser, contemplating suicide in the process.

"Sigh...why do I even bother feeding myself?" Alphys shrugged with a slight hint of bags under her eyes, sitting at her cluttered computer desk in her Lab and eating a bowl of instant noodles as she watched the uneventful time pass by outside in Hotland, Snowdin and Waterfall through the security camera network hooked up to her computer.

"Is it because of my inescapable, passionate love for Undyne?" she wondered, gulping down the heavily-seasoned, MSG-loaded broth from her noodles and tossing them on the floor beside her in frustration as she leaped out of her chair and began pacing around the room.

"Or is it because I want to see how long I can last like this before I start turning into a sick, creepy psychopath like Asriel did when I turned him into that evil flower abomination?" she sighed, sticking out her long reptilian tongue and eating one of the many flies buzzing around the countless stacks of instant noodle bowls scattered across her entire desk.

"Either way, I've been alone for quite some time now." Alphys sighed, shaking her head with regret and confusion. "According to Sans, I suppose the timeline of this world was...reset...or something like that?" she muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in dismay.

"Well, in any case, my dear, beloved fish waifu hasn't been coming over to see me at all lately, and I'm already REALLY sick of using my body pillow of Undyne as a substitute for the real thing." Alphys sighed, leaning forward and drooping her arms downward with a profoundly ashamed look on her face as she readjusted her glasses awkwardly.

"Well, I guess that means there's only one viable thing left to do, seeing as how Undyne'll kill me if she catches me spying on her morning shower!" Alphys giggled creepily, breaking out into a sinister grin and rubbing her hands together delightedly.

"Oh, but I've got a MUCH more interesting idea than THAT! Yes we do, Alphys, yes we do..." Alphys whispered to herself as she walked over to her storage closet, fumbled through the boxes within, and pulled out some shitty weeaboo catgirl costume materials that she had scraped together from the garbage dump in Waterfall.

"Alright, so this goes HERE..." Alphys whispered to herself, taking her lab coat off for her daily Mew Mew Kissy Cutie weeaboo dress-up routine and putting on her fluffy pink cat ears.

"And this goes HERE..." Alphys giggled and blushed as she put on her beady little cat nose.

"And this goes HERE..." Alphys snickered as she put an adorably pink pom-pom on the end of her tail and wagged it euphorically in a fit of pure joy, causing her plump, rosy ass cheeks to jiggle.

"Oh, and how could I possibly forget THESE?" Alphys laughed and progressively began to sigh as she slipped her adorable little three-toed feet into a scandalously long pair of white-and-pink striped socks, wiggling her delightfully plump little toes while doing so.

"And of course, last but not least, we have the sweet, sugary icing on this fucked-up eldritch bestiality cake that I've already began frying within my totally clean and innocent little mind!" Alphys laughed and sobbed as she put on her extremely skimpy bra and tightened it to absolute perfection so that you could literally see the outlines of her nipples through it.

"Ahh...you can NEVER have enough drugs for something like this!" Alphys sighed with relief, grabbing her roughly purse-sized dog food bag (which was actually full of Dog Residue) and slamming the closet door as her already intense feeling of self-disappointment intensified.

"Alright, now I'm ready!" Alphys declared sassily, putting her lab coat back on and approaching the bathroom, which as you probably already know was actually an elevator that led into her creepy old basement...or as the humans would later call it, her True Laboratory.

As Alphys went down the elevator, she suddenly had this painful feeling in her stomach, that type of feeling that you get when you KNOW that you're getting yourself into some deep shit.

"HURK...oh man, just THINKING about what I'm about to do here is t-triggering m-m-my g-g-gag r-reflex!" Alphys stammered nauseatedly, stumbling dizzily through the grimy, dark, mazelike hallways of her obligatory underground secret laboratory and covering her mouth with her hand as her face began to adopt a rather greenish hue.

"D-don't w-worry, Alphys, j-just t-take s-some d-d-drugs and it'll all be f-f-f-fine and d-d-d-dandy! TEE HEE HEE!" Alphys stammered nervously as she finally reached the main generator room, where her horrifying Amalgamates had been patiently waiting for her.

These melty, goopy, slimy, semi-liquid, white eldritch-abomination spawn-of-Cthulhu "pets" that I speak of were certainly rather difficult to describe, to put it lightly.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to top it off, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had an extendable penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been. Also, its entire body secretly functioned as its dick, with its legs basically serving as additional dicks to power the main one.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge, slimy penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles concealed within its numerous eye sockets for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly hideous.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.

"Got any aces, my dear?" Lemon Bread asked Endogeny, holding his cards with one slimy, pulsating arm and breaking out into a thickly congested yawn with the other as the pus-oozing, gelatinous, moldy black teeth of his enormous face shook with tired anticipation.

In response, Endogeny drooled a whole bunch of moldy black slime from his unwashed, gaping maw and formed said slime into the shape of the word NO as he used his seemingly infinite number of tentacle-legs to hold his cards.

"Hey, quit lying, asshole!" Reaper Bird scolded Endogeny, peeking over at Endogeny's cards with his long, detachable, extendable, spineless neck and nibbling Endogeny's ears with his eye-beak.

Endogeny simultaneously growled and whimpered, bowing his head down and shamefully admitting his ignominious defeat in the art of Go Fish.

"Oh, cheer up, at least you didn't get Snowdrake's mother as your old lady!" Memoryhead laughed, pointing his many lopsided eyes over at the subject...thing...that it was referring to.

"For...God's...sake...shut...up...about...me..." Snowy moaned, her eye-mouths rapidly opening and shutting themselves as half of her entire body melted all over her cards and then reformed itself in an endless cycle, making it excruciatingly difficult for her to see what she was holding.

"So...are you ready for THE THING yet?" Lemon Bread asked Alphys eagerly, raising his eyelids flamboyantly and caressing his animalistic, unwashed penis with his dripping, muscular arm.

"Uhh...ehehehe...c-can I at l-l-least m-make a p-phone c-call f-f-first...?" Alphys chuckled nervously, pulling her phone out from the pocket of her lab coat and dialing Undyne's number.

"Um...hello? A-are you t-there?" Alphys asked Undyne, taking several handfuls of Dog Residue from her bag and snorting them right up her nostrils like a pig. "I'm, uh...I-I-I'm d-down here in the basement having some good clean FUN!"

"Um, hey there, cutie-pie...hey, WAIT a minute, what was that noise? Alphys, have...have you been snorting crack up your nose again or some shit?" Undyne asked her suspiciously.

"Uh...uh uh uh heheh heh YES I MEAN GODDAMNIT NO!" Alphys stuttered abnormally, her glasses beginning to turn hot pink from the influence of the Dog Residue. "I was just, uh...w-won-w-w-wondering what you were planning to do tonight, if you don't mind me asking!"

"Well...whatever the hell you're doing, can you please be quiet down there? Me and Papyrus are coming over to your house for dinner, and we would like to enjoy ourselves in peace for once without you babbling on and on about...ugh...what was that cloying-as-fuck neko anime show called again?" Undyne asked Alphys reluctantly, passing the phone over to Papyrus.

"It's...uh...Mew Mew Furry Cunt!" Alphys laughed awkwardly.

"My, my, what kind of utterly degrading drivel do you WATCH, Alphie? Why, it's no wonder you have such a nasty mind!" Papyrus unintentionally kinkshamed her, causing her to blush quite a bit more than she was comfortable with due to what she was getting herself into.

"Uh...heh...heh...I-I'm not t-too s-s-sick..." Alphys stammered, sweating a little as Memoryhead stared at her. "Uh...h-hey, w-would you l-l-like s-some c-c-c-CRACK?!" she asked him spastically, cowering against the wall in primal fear.

"WHERE?!" Papyrus demanded to know. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING YOU SUCH COPIOUSLY LARGE SERVINGS OF COCAINE!"

"GIVE me that!" Undyne sighed, snatching the phone back from Papyrus. "Hey, Papyrus, got anything else to tell her?"

"Alphys, you be a good boy now, you hear?" Papyrus encouraged Alphys.

"I'm a BOY?!" Alphys gasped in shock.

"Of course not, you're a fucking hermaphrodite!" Reaper Bird groaned sarcastically.

"Reaper Bird, I know what you just said was intended as sarcasm, but I'll have you know that I actually AM, in fact, literally a freaking hermaphrodite!" Alphys informed Reaper Bird sassily.

"Oh, that's just going to make this even BETTER!" Memoryhead panted and moaned, drooling at the eyes and wishing he had a dick so that he could stroke it with his eyesocket-tentacles.

"Alphys, who the hell is this Reaper Bird person you just mentioned? Are you joining some kind of mysterious underground cult or some shit?" Undyne asked.

"W-w-w-well, uh...I g-guess y-you c-c-could...c-c-could...c-c-c-"

"For fuck's sake, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Undyne yelled at her.

"I guess you could s-say that...h-hell is a rather d-d-d-delightful p-p-place i-indeed...uh, a-anyway, G-GOTTA GO, B-B-BYE!" Alphys hastily concluded, hanging up before Undyne could even say anything back.

"Hello? Alphys? ALPHYS? ALLLLPHYYYYS?" Undyne desperately beckoned into the phone.

"DAMNIT, she hung up! Well, seeing as how whatever the hell she's doing right now is apparently her private business, I suppose I can let her handle it herself...even though it's pretty fucking creepy!" Undyne sighed, putting her phone back in her pants pocket.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Why, a cuddly little sweetie-pie like herself wouldn't even hurt a FLY! In fact, she would probably attempt to FORNICATE with said fly if it was big, handsome and muscular like ME!" Papyrus chuckled, wrapping an arm around Undyne and hugging her.

"Papyrus...you're not hiding something from me, are you?" Undyne asked him suspiciously.

"O-of COURSE not!" Papyrus blushed, his eyes darting wildly from side to side as him and Undyne walked out the front door of his house in Snowdin and headed over to the riverperson's fast travel boat, looking for a quick ride to Alphys' not-so-humble abode in Hotland.

"Sigh...I'll bet Papyrus is all but literally skipping along the Yellow Brick Road with Undyne right about now...the poor, sweet, naive, innocent bastard. But me? Well...here I am, everybody. Here WE are, more like it. YEAH! YEAH! HERE WE ARE! HERE WE FUCKING ARE! HERE WE...HERE WE...HERE WE...oh, fuck it, I'm already entirely hopeless anyway." Alphys sighed, shrugging her shoulders and looking down dejectedly at her embarrasingly anime-themed clothing.

"I...know...that...feeling..." Snowy moaned as the Vegetoids that had replaced her eyes perpetually laughed at her endless, immensely agonizing pain.

"So, when do we get to fuck?" Memoryhead asked, extending a multitude of wriggling, fleshy, moist tentacles through his eyesockets and ogling her body with his grippingly girthy gaze.

"Memoryhead, calm the fuck down." Lemon Bread groaned, rolling his eyes and hardening his teeth. "Let's all give her a nice few seconds to prepare herself for the fury of the storm first."

"FUCK THAT, COLUMBO! MATE TO MATE!" Reaper Bird laughed as the madness began.

"Oh, YES...sweet, SWEET revenge..." Memoryhead panted and moaned, foaming at the eyes as her tentacles began to slowly but surely slither their way out through his eyesockets like snakes.

"Please...please kill me..." Alphys whispered hopelessly to herself as the undyingly pissed-off victims of her own experiments surrounded her, all five of their sick, nasty heads overflowing with insanely perverted, horrifyingly degenerate, deplorably fetishistic sexual urges.

"If...if I d-don't m-m-make it t-through t-t-this alive, t-t-tell my g-g-girlfriend that I l-love h-h-her." Alphys told her loyal pets as she swallowed her pride, removed her socks, unbuttoned her lab coat, and even popped her bra right off...right in front of their drooling, sweaty, horny eyes.

"My, my, would you just LOOK at those succulent, juicy chest balloons?" Memoryhead moaned, whipping out his tentacles and tightly wrapping up Alphys' arms and legs in them so that the former pointed straight up and the latter straight down as Snowy began to approach her.

"I'd say it's about time we made you SQUEAL, piggy!" Reaper Bird laughed.

"HA! Good one!" Lemon Bread agreed, giving Reaper Bird a high five.

"Come...to...mama..." Snowy gasped, shambling closer...and closer...and closer...and closer.

"Oh God, no. Oh dear God, NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-"

"Shh." Lemon Bread shushed her. "Don't worry, darling, this isn't going to hurt a bit."

"It's...it's not?" Alphys sighed with relief as Snowy, the ugliest and perhaps creepiest of the Amalgamates, stared her right in the face with a look of rather confused dread and arousal.

"Of course not! IT'S GOING TO HURT A FUCKING LOT, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Reaper Bird laughed, gluing Alphys' mouth shut using the oily, sticky secretions from its wing.

"I just can't...hold back...the temptation...any longer...I'm sorry..." Snowy moaned, using her disturbingly large eye-mouths to chomp Alphys' delicious, milky boobs clean off.

"MMMMMMMFFFFHHHHHHHH!" Alphys shrieked at the top of her lungs in pain as a copiously large amount of dust sprayed from her womanly chest. Luckily, her voice was muffled by the glue; otherwise, Papyrus and Undyne would have heard her.

"Oh...so...yummy..." Snowy moaned as she chewed up her dairy-rich meal and swallowed it while her tongue-penis licked up the dust that was now leaking from Alphys' breast-stumps.

"THAT was for injecting that stupid fucking DETERMINATION shit into our bodies! And THIS is for melting us together into these fucking revolting spawn of Cthulhu!" Reaper Bird snarled angrily, craning his neck straight down into Alphys' pelvic region and biting her balls clean off.

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed and cried in unbearable agony, her voice somehow still muffled by the sheer thickness of the glue as the dust from her nutsack poured into Reaper Bird's eagerly awaiting, wide-open vagina-mouth.

"Ah, sunny-side up, JUST the way I like 'em!" Reaper Bird snickered, chewing Alphys' testicles into ground-up little bits with his razor-sharp vagina dentata and washing them down with his

glorious, crimson menstrual fluid in memory of a simpler time when he was actually able to cook real eggs.

"Oh, so we're making you WRIGGLE and SQUIRM, eh? Heh heh heh...just like the sickening little LEECH you are, am I right?" Memoryhead laughed, briefly squeezing her entire body with his tentacles and soaking her with what Alphys liked to call "biological lubricant" as her tits and balls suddenly regenerated themselves through sheer determination exposure.

"Wow, looks like a little bit of US is rubbing off on YOU, isn't it?" Lemon Bread chuckled, shoving Alphys into his mouth, chewing on her like bubble gum, ejaculating all over her through the tips of his teeth, then spitting her out like the massive pile of worthless anime trash she was.

"Ugh...you taste like fucking soggy, maggot-infested dog shit! THAT'S MY FETISH!" Lemon Bread spat, wiping his mouth off with his arms and grinning like a sexually aroused crocodile.

"HELP...ME...PLEASE..." Alphys begged God from within her tormented mind, the glue in her mouth wearing off as Endogeny's tongue thoroughly cleansed every last bit of beautiful, dripping cum from her hot, scaly, sweaty body like melted juice off of a popsicle.

"TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! Oh, that tickles SO much! You naughty, NASTY little boy, you!" Alphys bursted into tears of laughter as Endogeny's long, moist, glistening tongue playfully licked the cum off of her dainty little feet, coating them with a fresh, gleaming layer of saliva as her sweet, sexy toes wiggled in discomfort.

"And now for the grand finale of the first act!" Memoryhead announced dramatically, wrapping Alphys' arms and legs back up with his tentacles in the exact same way as before as Endogeny began to generate Stage III Happiness Froth from his mouth.

"THIS, my friend, is for locking us up down HERE in this fucking SHITHOLE!" Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread yelled valiantly in unison as they both ganged up on Alphys.

"ENDOGENY, I CHOOSE YOU!" Reaper Bird commanded Endogeny, who immediately growled in agreement, taking his position at Alphys' pelvic region and saying AHH.

"SNOWDRAKE'S MOTHER, I FUCKING CHOOSE YOU!" Lemon Bread commanded Snowy, who reluctantly moaned in disagreement, taking her position directly behind Alphys and licking her crotch with her slowly hardening, intensely salivating dick-tongue as Alphys began praying to God for her own survival.

"I...I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE, I JUST WANNA GO HOME! HELP ME! HELP ME, MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEBODY...WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST EUTHANIZE ME?!" Alphys cried.

"Well, I can't say you wouldn't fucking deserve it, PAL! Now let's see what that big ol' MOUTH of Endogeny's was REALLY freaking MADE for, SHALL we?" Memoryhead snickered as Endogeny wrapped his drooling, adjustable-sized, circular mouth around Alphys' fleshy, throbbing penis and began sucking it like his precious, long-lost, ever-so-delicious bone.

"Oh...OHH...so THIS is what a REAL blowjob feels like..." Alphys moaned with pleasure, her dick stiffening even further as Snowy's penis wriggled its way into her tight, juicy, wrinkly ass.

"Please...kill...me..." Snowy moaned in exhaustion as the Vegetoids on her eyes excitedly smiled from ear to ear in disagreement, screaming with second-hand pleasure as Snowy pushed her way deeper and deeper in with each passing second.

"Oh, dear God, this is so...OHHHH...so WRONG and yet so...OHHHHHHHH...SO RIGGGHT!" Alphys moaned in ecstasy as her entire body quaked from sheer arousal, causing at least two pints of piping-hot sploodge to shoot right out of her big fat dick into Endogeny's loving mouth.

"So...much...utter depravity..." Snowy moaned as her Vegetoid mouths licked up the goopy, melty, determination-loaded cum that was now leaking from Alphys' poor, poor butthole.

"I...I'm so SORRY! For...for EVERYTHING! I...I give up! Just PLEASE don't kill me, I beg of you! PLEASE spare me, PLE-HE-HE-HEASE!" Alphys sobbed, tears streaming down her face as Memoryhead untied her and set her down on the grimy, filthy, cum-stained floor.

"No...no, you're NOT sorry. If you were sorry, you would have let us out of here a long fucking time ago, you crazy bitch." Lemon Bread growled at her, pulling out his frightfully massive, smegma-coated erection and rubbing it in between his juicy lemon breasts for lubrication.

"Aw, what are YOU fucking complaining about? You should feel LUCKY to be getting a nice, warm, long-legged footjob from yours truly, DADDY LONGLEGS!" Reaper Bird laughed, extending out his long, spindly legs and curling his lovely, eagle-like toes around Alphys' still-dripping cock.

"C'mere, little buddy, how about a nice big FUCK?" Lemon Bread laughed as he wrapped his arms around Alphys in a mockingly affectionate manner and promptly began forcefully ramming his veiny, pulsating, throbbing, meaty dick into Alphys' glory hole.

"Ugh...I KNEW I should have used...UGGGH...condoms for this...hey, wait a minute, shouldn't my...URRRK...cum supply already be...AGGGH...exhausted from that last...OHHHH...outburst?!" Alphys suddenly realized as dust started to leak from the tattered, torn walls of her vagina.

"You poor, naive bastard...in THIS world, it's rape or BE raped! If you didn't WANT us to do this to you, then you shouldn't have even fucking come down here in the FIRST place!" Reaper Bird laughed hysterically as his nice, long and flexible little bird toes slid firmly up and down Alphys' doughy, wrinkly shaft, feeling the dust rush into her soft, spongy penile tissue as he spoke.

"What have I done...WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Alphys moaned as both her vagina and her dick throbbed with excitement, clearly ready to burst. Both Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread could clearly feel that Alphys was deliciously eager to let out her inner feelings about them.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, NOW!" Lemon Bread commanded Reaper Bird, who then stretched out his neck and chomped Alphys' entire dick (minus the balls) right off at the exact moment of climax.

"WAUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Alphys wailed in pain as generous helpings of dusty, musty cum gushed out from both her ravaged, lemon-juice-soaked vagina and the remaining stump of her penis; her scream was so loud that Undyne and Papyrus heard it from all the way over at their dinner table, causing them to spit out their spaghetti (which already tasted like shit by the way).

"Just what in the actual name of FUCK is going on down there?! Here, Papyrus, grab my hand! We really need to go and see what my crazy-ass lunatic of a girlfriend is up to!" Undyne growled, abandoning her spaghetti and tugging Papyrus along behind her into the elevator.

"Ooo, somebody's coming! I can already SENSE it! You'd better run and hide, you kinky son of a bitch! Also, hide the evidence while you're at it!" Memoryhead chuckled, unwrapping his tentacles from Alphys' body and retracting them back into his eyesockets.

"NO...WAIT! There is still one last thing that I absolutely MUST do before I leave! This entire experiment DEPENDS on it!" Alphys demanded as she grabbed a huge pile of emergency wipes from the room's supply closet and wiped the remaining dust off of her body with them.

"And THAT would be exactly WHAT, may I ask?" Lemon Bread asked her curiously, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, for fuck's sake, don't tell me you're SERIOUSLY about to-"

"Oh, YES! I'm going to kinkily fuck my own DOG while wearing an anime CATGIRL costume! Why? Because if there's one thing you guys have taught me, it's the fact that I have absolutely NO shame or standards." Alphys smirked, shooting a seductive winking glare toward Endogeny.

"Alright, doggy, show me what makes your COCK tick!" Alphys walked sexily forward and sassily commanded Endogeny, who then responded by holding out his long, dripping tentacle-legs in front of Alphys' face seductively.

"Oh...oh, my...you want me to stroke your LEGS? H-how kinky! Eheheheh..." Alphys blushed, reaching into her dog food bag and snorting a few more handfuls of Dog Residue up her nose as she crawled underneath Endogeny and laid herself out face-up on the floor in preparation.

"Oh...oh God, I can't even LOOK! It's...it's just too disgusting!" Lemon Bread retched, with all of the other Amalgamates cringing disgustedly in agreement as the fetishistic rampage began.

"Don't worry, Mother's here for you, sweetheart! Let Mother show you some loving AFFECTION, dearie!" Alphys laughed sociopathically as she literally gave Endogeny footjobs, handjobs, blowjobs, boob jobs, pussy jobs and even butt jobs...all at the same time.

"I...I think I'm gonna hurl." Memoryhead shivered, gagging up several eyeballs into its mouth.

"Oh yeah, Mother's gonna take REAL good care of YOU, Mr. Puppikins! Why, I dare say Mother's even got a nice big BONER for you, and no less but the GOOD kind, of course!" Alphys moaned with excitement, briefly unplugging her mouth to speak as she continued stroking Endogeny's massive, gorgeous legs with literally every possible part of her body.

"AWOOOOOOOoOooooOoooO!" Endogeny howled with pleasure, its mouth opening and closing itself rapidly and involuntarily as its drooling became progressively more intense and its vibrations became progressively more vibratory.

"Would somebody please just climb up here with a ladder and a knife and just gouge my fucking eye out? I think I'd much rather be blind right about now." Reaper Bird sighed.

"Oh, you're such an adorably NASTY little shit! Who's a sick perverted fuck? Yes, you are, Mr. Puppy, oh yes you ARE!" Alphys teased Endogeny, stroking his legs faster and faster and even faster yet as the moment of contention rapidly approached.

"I'm...so...JEALOUS..." Snowy moaned delightedly as her Vegetoid eyes frowned in...revulsion?

"Come on, sweetie, show me your SPUNK! Oh...OHH...OHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSS! My, my, you're making such a hot, sticky MESS! AHH...SWEET SAUCE...ALL OVER MY BODY..." Alphys moaned as Endogeny literally drooled out five gallons of semen all over her entire naked body.

"Oh, dear God, WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A HUGE FUCKING BONER RIGHT NOW?!" all five of the Amalgamates reflexively thought to themselves upon witnessing the utterly repugnant sight.

"You know the rules, sweethearts! You make a big goopy mess, YOU FUCKING CLEAN IT UP!" Alphys screamed psychotically, struggling to speak through the disgustingly thick layer of sperm covering her face as all five Amalgamates licked their lips and dug right in.

"Come on, guys, show me what you're MADE of!" Alphys laughed as all five Amalgamates proceeded to lick every last drop of cum off of her sweaty, naked body in a combined effort, even going as far as to literally dip her entire body into the massive pond of cum surrounding her and roll her around in it like a pathetic, miniscule little fry being dipped in ketchup.

"OHH, MOMMA, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Alphys moaned as Snowy used her Vegetoid mouths to suck her luscious, bloated tits until the creamy, delicious milk fervently spewed from them, prompting Snowy's babies to then lovingly kiss them with delight as Alphys blushed in humiliation.

"OH, I FEEL LIKE I'M IN MY MOTHER'S BLESSED WOMB AGAIN..." Alphys moaned as Reaper Bird shoved her headfirst into his vagina and painfully chewed her with his razor-sharp teeth as his vaginal digestive juices splashed all over her, soaking her in pure, unadulterated liquid filth.

"Let us never...speak of this...again..." Alphys coughed and wheezed as Reaper Bird finally spat her out onto the floor, wiping his mouth with his wing and nearly vomiting all over her in shame.

"Mmmmmm...that was FINGER-LICKING good!" Lemon Bread laughed uproariously, patting his belly and uttering a resounding burp as Alphys put her lab coat back on and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to be having nightmares about this shit for months on end and I feel perfectly fine!" Memoryhead shuddered sarcastically, trying desperately not to also puke all over the floor in disgust.

"Man, isn't this game's fanbase just nothing short of GREAT?!" Reaper Bird laughed maniacally, licking the last few drops of tasty dog sperm off of his wings.

"I...hate...myself...so much..." Snowy moaned, beginning to melt even more severely from the sheer amount of seminal fluid (and breast milk) she had just consumed.

"W-well...uh...eh...heh...ehehe...that was, uhh...pretty fun, guys! I'm just going to go and CRUCIFY myself now, if you don't mind! I'm sure it'll be good riddance anyway! TEE HEE HEE!" Alphys giggled, turning around to see Undyne and Papyrus staring directly at her while Endogeny slyly drooled out the last remaining bit of his orgasm fluids all over her face and clothes.

As you can probably imagine, Undyne and Papyrus were both utterly speechless; their jaws had been thoroughly dropped, and their eyes felt like they were about to melt right out of their sockets.

"Uhh...I c-can explain..." Alphys stammered in shock with a creepily awkward smile, blushing so brightly that it was actually illuminating the entire room like a lightbulb and causing her face to sweat.

"Alphys. What. The fuck. WAS that. And WHY?" Undyne asked Alphys, struggling to maintain her composure after seeing what her beloved girlfriend was really like on the inside.

"Did...did I ever tell you the definition...of insanity?" Alphys asked Undyne, trying not to literally die from embarrassment overload as Endogeny briefly leaned over her head and sucked on it.

"Yes! Why, in fact, it would seem that...judging from what I've just seen anyway...the TRUE meaning of insanity is actually being a dirty, nasty, deplorable little PROSTITUTE like yourself!" Papyrus spat disgustedly, causing Alphys to literally develop a fever from blushing too hard.

"No! Please stop! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! You're...you're literally KILLING me!" Alphys begged them as she threw her bag onto the floor and covered up her drug-tinted eyes with her hands, her knees quivering like Jell-O as she trembled in fear with piss running down her legs.

"We all fucking deserve it..." the Amalgamates self-consciously muttered under their breath as Alphys curled up into a traumatized little ball on the floor and began sucking her thumb.

"Hey, Alphys, remember that part where you fucked your own DOG? Well, guess what? Believe it or not, I actually FAPPED to that! And I'm only going to be ashamed of myself for the rest of my entire LIFE! That's what friends are for, right?!" Undyne laughed, kinkshaming Alphys even further.

"WAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! I...I...I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THIS IS...OH MY GOD, THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME! I AM SO DEAD! IF KING ASGORE FINDS OUT WHAT I JUST DID...OH DEAR GOD, I AM SUCH A BIG FAT PILE OF SNIVELING TRASH, I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I AM LITERALLY GARBAGE, I AM ACTUAL GARBAGE! LIKE, SERIOUSLY, JUST FREAKING KILL ME ALREADY!" Alphys cried hysterically, clutching her head and writhing violently on the floor in a fit of panic until she passed out from overexertion.

"Man, what an utterly pathetic LOSER!" Papyrus laughed hysterically, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes so that no one would see them.

"Aw, come on, Papyrus!" Undyne laughed, giving Papyrus a pat on the back. "Sure, she might be a pathetic piece of fat smelly garbage..."

"But she's a pathetic piece of fat smelly garbage with a big heart?" Papyrus sighed, rolling his eyes and facepalming.

"Hey, wait a minute, how'd you know I'd say that?" Undyne asked him, prompting yet another glorious facepalm from the great and almighty Papyrus.

"Anyway, come on, let's drag her over to my house!" Undyne told Papyrus as the two of them scooped up her thoroughly defiled body and hauled her over to Undyne's house in Waterfall.

The next morning, Alphys woke up on Undyne's couch, fully dressed in her catgirl outfit...except that her socks were missing! Luckily, Papyrus wasn't there to nag her about it.

"Whew...at least I'm still alive, I guess. That's good, I suppose. Now where did I leave my socks?" Alphys wondered as she looked around the living room curiously.

"Hey, wait a minute, there's something REALLY fishy about all of this..." Alphys realized, picking up a rather odd scent and noticing that there was still saliva all over her feet as she walked over into Undyne's bedroom...where Undyne was busy masturbating in her bed with Alphys' socks.

"OH, MAN...these stinky, sweaty socks feel SO good on my cock...OHHHHH- MY GOD! ALPHYS! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Undyne screamed as Alphys suddenly kicked the door down.

"Undyne, as my formerly trusted housemaid, you have officially lost your overnight laundry-handling priveleges!" Alphys snidely kinkshamed Undyne, causing her to blush and giggle awkwardly in a very dorky fashion.

"Wow, I guess that deep down on the inside, we're all just like you, aren't we?" Undyne chuckled, scooping Alphys up into her arms and hugging her.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, your fetishes could never even DREAM of being as nasty as MINE! Now go ahead and keep on worshipping these stinky, sweaty feet of mine like there's no tomorrow!" Alphys encouraged Undyne, crossing her legs and wiggling her toes seductively.

ONE CRAZILY LONG SESSION OF RUBBING, LICKING, KISSING AND TOE-SUCKING LATER...

"Alphys, you really are the sickest fuck I think I've ever met." Undyne told Alphys as the two of them laid together on the roof of Undyne's house, gazing at the star-like crystals overhead.

"I know." Alphys giggled as the two of them proceeded to twirl their tongues together and french-kiss each other passionately and infectiously, with saliva dripping off of their tongues.

And then Undyne caught a horrible Amalgamate-related STD from Alphys, causing her to shrivel up and melt and die less than two decades later...because why not?

"Alphys...I...fucking hate to love you...so goddamned much..." Undyne, who was only about 35 years old, coughed and wheezed as she laid on the deathbed of an unassuming local hospital in New York City, where the grass was brown and the girls were ugly.

As a result, both of Undyne's kids shot Alphys a glare that was almost as deadly as Undyne's cancerous fandom-induced disease, which had recently been diagnosed as Alphamalgitis.

"Uhh...I c-can explain..." Alphys laughed nervously, blushing as her now-adopted kids, Alphyne the Lizard and Undys the Fish, saw the not-so-subtle name of Undyne's cancerous disease.

"You, old ma'am, are cruising for a BRUISING!" Alphys' gay-ass sons (who were somehow both male by the way) threatened her, rolling up their sleeves as Alphys backed up against the wall.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence...oh, what the heck? Come on, boys, HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Alphys laughed maniacally, pulling a whip out of her pocket and handing it to them...after stripping herself naked in the hospital room, of course.

"You know, I'm not really into women, but this shit is making my fucking SWEAT sweat!" Alphyne drooled as he whipped Alphys right in her marshmallow-ass boobs.

"You can say that again!" Undys drooled, sticking his hand down his pants and masturbating furiously as he watched the rear end of Alphyne's skintight skinny jeans quake with energy.

"Hey, Alphys, why don't you try kissing a GUY for once?" Alphyne chortled, continuing to flog Alphys with the whip as him and Undys pulled their shirts off and french-kissed each other.

"YEAH, Alphys, why don't you try kissing a DUDE for once in your sad weeaboo life?" Undys laughed as Alphyne passed him the whip.

"OH, YEAH, INSULT ME MORE, COME ON, INSULT ME MORRRE!" Alphys moaned as her kids beat the ever-loving shit out of her while calling her various words related to "fat", "weeaboo", "retard", "bitch" and "faggot".

Anyway, long story short; Alphys got thrown in jail, and her kids grew up into a gay porn couple, and they both caught Alphamalgitis, and both of them died. THE END.


	4. Alphamalg Boogaloo

One evening at 7:00 PM, in the peaceful and innocent underground world of Undertale, our gender-neutral, pre-pubescent, yellow-skinned hero Frisk was busy sleeping in the ludicrously massive special guest bed at Mettaton's MTT resort in the burning depths of Hotland.

As they slept, suspicious thoughts creeped into their mind regarding Alphys, the chubby, yellow-skinned, barefoot, bespectacled, anime-loving, ridiculously cute, nerdy little lizard scientist girl who had been guiding them through the towering, largely mechanical landscape of Hotland.

He had met her about an hour or so ago on a brief yet rather intriguing visit to her lab at the uncharacteristically humble bottom of the Hotland tower, where she revealed that she was the one who built the fabulous manslaughtering entertainment robot celebrity Mettaton.

Apart from the obvious fact of her being cute, however, Frisk was also beginning to realize in retrospect that there was something rather...fishy about Alphys. And no, it wasn't her painstakingly obvious lifelong crush on the red-haired, blue-skinned, eye-patched, spear-wielding, insanely strong, blazingly hot-tempered fish-woman known as Undyne.

Rather, it was...something about the way that Alphys acted when forced to engage in direct conversation with someone else in her own home. Also, the way that her feet mysteriously disappeared a few measly seconds later after she went into her so-called personal bathroom.

Frisk simply could not help but wonder what was really going on behind the scenes with that poor girl, but they were also far too tired, not to mention preoccupied with saving the freaking WORLD, to even care enough to ask her about it in the first place.

As Frisk nodded off and went back to sleep, however, little did they know how disturbingly justified their suspicions actually were. As I'm sure you already know if you're reading this, Alphys' so-called bathroom actually wasn't even a bathroom at all; rather, it was an elevator that led straight down into a place that she had been trying to keep secret for months.

"Yup, here we are yet again. This is my lab, all right." Alphys sighed as she stepped out into the cold, dank, grimy, immaculately tiled floor of what was unmistakably her True Laboratory.

"I...I don't know why I'm doing this, I just feel so...I just feel so BAD for all of these poor little things that live down here because of me...all because of me." Alphys sobbed, reluctantly dragging her pudgy little feet forward and pressing on as the glowing digital lights of numerous wall-mounted lab entry screens illuminated the hallway.

"Well, all I can say is that I really do sincerely hope that this doesn't end up turning into an absolute disaster that I'll probably end up regretting for the rest of my sad, miserable life..." Alphys sighed, wiping the tears from her glasses as she went into the bedroom, where all of her...for lack of a better word...pets were all nicely gathered.

These melty, goopy, slimy, semi-liquid, white eldritch-abomination spawn-of-Cthulhu "pets" that I speak of were certainly rather difficult to describe, to put it lightly.

For starters, we had Snowy, which was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

And then there was Endogeny, which was...a rather intimidatingly massive white dog with who-knows-how-many slimy, freakishly long tentacle-legs as well as an enormous, gaping, slime-oozing hole where its face should have been. Also, its entire body functioned as its dick, with its legs basically serving as additional dicks to power the main one.

And then, of course, there was also Lemon Bread, which was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Alphys did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.

"Umm...h-hi, guys! W-what's up?" Alphys stammered frightenedly, beginning to sweat as she approached these...again, for lack of a better word to describe them...Amalgamates.

"I'll tell you what's UP: my dick, just from looking at you!" Lemon Bread laughed, grabbing his frightfully massive, smegma-coated cock and proudly displaying it to Alphys yet again just for good measure.

"O-oh...o-okay then..." Alphys shuddered, blushing awkwardly, fumbling with her lab coat as she walked over into the storage closet, pulled out a large bag of dog food, then finally poured it into Endogeny's amusingly tiny little doggy dish, petting him as he ate and wagged his tail.

"Wow, that thing makes YOU look like you're on a DIET...my love!" Memoryhead chuckled, extending out a pair of slimy, transparent, dripping liquid tentacles from his face and patting Alphys on the back, drooling over her through his wide assortment of eyeballs while doing so.

"You're...so...HOT...I wish...you could just...permanently melt me...so that I wouldn't...have to suffer...through this...endless torment...anymore..." Snowy complimented her, hissing as her Vegetoid mouths extended out their snake tongues; I probably forgot to mention before that Snowy just so happened to be holding a feather duster in her left hand, as well as a rubber S&M whip in her right foot.

"What are you so afraid of, my dear?" Reaper Bird politely asked Alphys, his withered, crusty vaginal folds flapping to the rhythm as he spoke; meanwhile, Alphys tried yet again not to gag at the sight.

"Uh...NOTHING! Ehehehe..." Alphys blushed nervously, her eyes darting around the room to see if perhaps this time she could find a way out of the area before things got nasty. Bizarrely enough, however, she eventually just outright gave up and made a long-awaited confession to her loyal pets.

"Guys, I have something about you that I really need to get off of my chest." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in shame as she reluctantly delivered her next line.

"Even after all these years and all of these countless resets, I am still madly in love with the whole lot of you eldritch freaks, and...well...lately, I've been so horny that I can just no longer resist; I simply NEED to let it all out, right here, right now." Alphys explained, thinking about unbuttoning her lab coat and simply letting them have their fun once and for all.

"REALLY?!" Memoryhead gasped, foaming at the eyes.

"Well, yeah, but...just give me a few seconds to get myself all nice and ready, okay?" Alphys sighed as she walked over into the storage closet. Inside the closet, she grabbed a rope and a roll of duct tape and briefly began working her magic with those two things in particular.

"What in the actual FUCK?" Lemon Bread sighed, facepalming silently as Alphys stumbled out of the closet completely tied up in rope, with her mouth covered by a shiny strip of duct tape.

"Well, I suppose it's pretty much exactly as they say: you can't have a tightly wrapped present without a cute little RIBBON on top!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out its snake-like tentacles and lightly tapping Alphys' shoulder with one of them as Alphys winced in response.

"Alright, sweetie, that's enough playing hard to get! COME OUT AND PLAY, MISTRESS!" Reaper Bird laughed as Memoryhead slowly but surely unraveled the rope covering around Alphys with his tentacles.

"YEEEOWWW!!!" Alphys yelped in pain as Reaper Bird ripped the duct tape off of her mouth with his wing, prompting Lemon Bread to forcefully unbutton her lab coat as Endogeny growled with shockingly eager anticipation.

"Well, I suppose if this is what you want, then I can certainly provide..." Alphys sighed, proceeding to hang her head and blush deeply in shame as she dutifully threw off her lab coat, revealing her fully naked, big-breasted, still-uncomfortably-sexy lizard body.

All of the Amalgamates were literally speechless, as they honestly quite didn't know what to say in such an intensely degenerate situation as this anymore; all they could do was merely drool with primitive, stupefied sexual excitement as the madness began.

"Reaper Bird, please...make me feel like I'm in my mother's blessed womb again..." Alphys got down on her knees and begged, prompting Reaper Bird to suddenly crane his neck downward and forcefully shove Alphys headfirst into his vagina.

"OHH...OH, THIS IS STILL EVER-SO-BEAUTIFUL...IT'S LITERALLY ALL I COULD EVER ASK FOR..." Alphys moaned happily as Reaper Bird's vagina squeezed her like the adorable little plush toy that she always basically had been while mercilessly soaking her in his digestive juices, then finally spat her out into Lemon Bread's eagerly gaping maw.

"OHH...YOU TASTE SO FREAKING DELICIOUS IT MAKES ME WANNA PUKE..." Lemon Bread moaned as he chewed Alphys up like a piece of bubblegum, ejaculated all over her through his teeth, then finally spat her back out onto the ground, beginning to get a strong sense of deja vu.

"Now I'm starting to realize the real...TEE HEE...reason why I...HAHA...created you guys in the first place..." Alphys giggled and blushed girlishly, beginning to rapidly lose touch with reality as Endogeny fervently worshipped her luscious, cum-soaked, sweaty and nasty lizard soles with his tongue while Lemon Bread vigorously rubbed her tail in between his juicy and delicious lemon breasts. 

"It wasn't just a happy...MMM...accident after all..." Alphys whispered shamefully as she wrapped her arms around Endogeny's head and french-kissed him, twirling his soggy, saliva-dripping tongue together with her own in perfect, spiraling, beautiful, yet revolting, harmony.

"I wasn't just trying to...AHH...create the next genetically...OHHH...discombobulated meme animals..." Alphys blushed, breathing heavily as Snowy used her Vegetoid mouths to diligently suck the creamy delicious milk from her big fat nerd tits, coating them with glistening saliva.

"I just wanted to...OOH, MAMA...invent a new way to have sexual...OHH, BABY...intercourse with multiple different types of...OH, YESSS...monsters at once!" Alphys laughed as she climbed onto Lemon Bread's sticky torso and crawled around on it, diligently eating the juicy, sperm-filled pimples off of his slimy, mucus-coated body and gleefully letting them squirt their creamy white seminal pus into her wide-open mouth, licking her lips while doing so.

"OHH...that feels so good...now how about a good old PENETRATION for old time's sake?" Lemon Bread moaned happily as he scraped Alphys off of his body, hugged her lovingly, then finally began thrusting his massive, hairy schlong right up her va-jay-jay.

"WOWWW...this is the greatest time I've ever had in my entire...OOOOOH...life! I wish things could just...AAH...stay like this...OHHHHHHHH...forever!" Alphys moaned loudly with excitement as Lemon Bread emptied out at least half of the contents of his unwashed, unshaven, withered and moldy old nutsack directly into her already deeply infected birth canal.

"HA! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHINE!" Memoryhead laughed, tying up Alphys' arms and legs with his tentacles so that the former pointed straight up and the latter straight down as she was effortlessly plucked off of the floor like a freshly picked cherry, ripe for the fucking.

"I feel so horribly filthy and unclean for doing this, and yet...OHHHH...I just can't get ENOUGH! I want you to fuck me until I literally MELT like a fucking vanilla ice-cream cone! Come on, guys, show me your MOVES!" Alphys moaned ecstatically as Lemon Bread shoved his still-erect, dripping cock all the way down her throat while Endogeny stretched out his neck and gave her an almost equally satisfying blowjob.

"Here...goes...nothing..." Snowy moaned, lifting up Alphys' tail to expose her tight, sexy little butthole while lashing out at her furiously with her rubber whip and simultaneously tickling her vagina relentlessly from the inside with her feather duster. 

"OWW...TEE HEE HEE..." Alphys giggled, trying not to bust out laughing...while also struggling not to bust literally every type of nut possible from the sheer fetishistic sensation that she was experiencing at the moment.

After lovingly squeezing Alphys' soft, plump ass cheeks, Snowy then made her way deep into her rectum with her tongue-penis, extending out her Vegetoid heads and using their tongues to worship her dainty little feet while Endogeny and Lemon Bread handled the front side of her.

"OHHHHHHHH...OOOOOOOOOH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alphys screamed at the top of her snot-congested lungs with intense pleasure as her entire body quaked, causing her to vomit out at least three pints of warm, gooey, sticky cum; never mind the additional combined total of at least a gallon that gushed out of her private areas like water spraying from a hose.

"OH, MY PRECIOUS MOLDY SAUSAGE..." Alphys moaned with delight as she gleefully licked every last drop of puked-up cum off of Lemon Bread's sour, nasty penis and sucked his balls, washing it all down with a nice warm glass of Endogeny's piss with Snowy's shit for ice.

"Before...before I go, please just let me do one more thing for my precious dog." Alphys begged her fellow Amalgamates like...well, like a dog...as she crawled underneath Endogeny and gave his legs footjobs, handjobs, blowjobs, boobjobs, buttjobs and pussyjobs...all at the same time.

"My eyes...have once again seen things that can never be unseen." Memoryhead whispered, gagging up several eyeballs into his mouth and covering his eyes with his tentacles in disgust.

"Don't worry, Mr. Puppy, it'll all be over soon...I just want you to remember how much your Mommy loves you, dearie..." Alphys teased Endogeny as his legs began to stiffen ever-so-slightly.

"So...COOL..." Snowy moaned excitedly, stroking its dick furiously with its right hand...you know, just like how most people masturbate, right?

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT KIND OF SICK, NASTY FUCK ARE YOU?!" Lemon Bread yelled at Snowy, forcefully smacking her hand away from her crotch area in disapproval and giving her a rather stern look of disappointment as Endogeny finally reached his unbridled sexual climax yet again.

"AWOOOOOOOOoooOoooOoOOOoOOOOOO!!!" Endogeny howled with pure, unbridled joy, his legs leaking out droplets of tasty, tasty sperm as his entire body shook like a vibrator on crack, a mere appetizer for what was REALLY about to come (or should I say, CUM).

"Yeah, come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON, SHOW ME YOUR BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS LOVE...OH, SWEET MAMA, YES! YESSS! OHHHHH, YESSSSS!!!" Alphys moaned with delight as literal gallons of drool-cum spilled out through Endogeny's colossal mouth like a waterfall, completely coating her entire naked body from head to toe with pure, concentrated love juice as she brightly, redly blushed from head to toe in absolute humiliation.

"CHOW DOWN, FOLKS!" Alphys laughed maniacally, pouring dog food all over her entire now-sticky body and bracing herself for the onslaught as all five of the Amalgamates licked their lips and proceeded to gluttonously engorge themselves until they all passed out from overeating.

"Oh, how I love you guys so, SO very much..." Alphys moaned exhaustedly, passing out onto the floor anticlimactically from overexertion.

Well, that was certainly something, wasn't it?


	5. Alphynamalg And Dreams

DREAMING OF ALPHYNAMALG

It was almost midnight in the Underground, and not a single thing in Hotland was stirring, not even a fish...well, that is, at least until Undyne came in with a burning, fiery vengeance unlike any other.

"Alright, this could turn out to be either REALLY embarrassing or REALLY gratifying, depending on how I go about it...damnit, I REALLY don't wanna fuck this up like I did last time!" Undyne whispered to herself as she slowly but surely tiptoed her way to the front door of Alphys' lab.

Right when she was halfway there, however, one of the two Royal Guards who had been assigned to watch over the Hotland entrance crossroads picked up her fishy scent.

"HEY! Like, seriously, who the hell goes there, especially this late at, like, night? I'm trying to, like, sleep with my bro here, FYI!" Royal Guard 1 woke up and yelled at her, wrapping an arm around Royal Guard 2.

"Yeah, Undyne; honestly, what are you planning to do at Undyne's house anyway?" Royal Guard 2 asked curiously, prompting Royal Guard 1 to then whisper the basic answer into his ear.

"OH! Oh, my..." Royal Guard 2 blushed and giggled, briefly putting his hand up over his mouth in surprise. "So, let me get this straight, which is clearly not a word befitting of me and my buddy here, in case you didn't notice...you two are basically me and him, only female?"

"OF COURSE!" Undyne laughed, kicking both of them in the crotch so hard that they both collapsed onto the floor, writhing and moaning in pain and agony.

"NO...NOT MY PRECIOUS, LIKE, FAMILY JEWELS..." Royal Guard 1 sobbed, clutching his crotch and blubbering like a baby while Royal Guard 2 laughed hysterically at him.

"HA, THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT, YOU BIG WUSS!" Royal Guard 2 snickered as Undyne walked the rest of the way over to Alphys' mechanical front door and lifted it open with her bare hands.

"SEE YA LATER, SUCKERS!" Undyne chuckled, shutting the door behind her and gently tiptoeing her way across Alphys' lab, hoping not to accidentally wake her up.

"Damnit, where is she?" Undyne whispered as she looked over toward Alphys' computer desk, only to see that there was surprisingly no one sitting in the office chair browsing Tumblr.

"Alphys? HELLO?" Undyne called out silently as she peeked through the massive, gaping hole that Mettaton had recently left in the wall right next to Alphys' computer desk.

"Alphys, where are you HIDING?" Undyne groaned as she went up the escalator and closely examined every single thing upstairs that Alphys could possibly have been sleeping in, from cabinets to hidden cubbyholes in the walls and even that weird cube-bed thing she had.

"Hold on, maybe I should double-check..." Undyne whispered, removing Alphys' Mew Mew Kissy Cutie painting from the wall and rechecking the secret cubbyhole behind it before rolling her eyes in disappointment and reluctantly putting it back where it belonged yet again.

"Let me guess; she fell asleep on the toilet again?" Undyne sighed, facepalming and drooping her arms down in front of her as she begrudgingly walked over to Alphys' so-called bathroom.

"HEEERE'S UNDYNE!" Undyne joked as she pulled the bathroom door (which was clearly an elevator door) open, only to find that there was still no one inside...and no toilets, either.

"HUH? Hey, wait a minute, this isn't a bathroom! What the hell's going on here?!" Undyne gasped in shock as she stepped into the elevator and glanced around curiously.

"Oh, well, here goes nothing, I guess..." Undyne shrugged as she pressed the DOWN button on the elevator's control panel and rode it straight down into Alphys' True Laboratory, where the air-conditioning was borderline nonexistent and the architecture looked like it had been abandoned for at least a decade and was just about to fall apart.

"Wow, this place is creepy as fuck...I LOVE IT!" Undyne laughed as she bolted straight out of the elevator and accidentally stepped on a half-full Popato Chisp bag that someone had mysteriously left out on the cold, dank, grimy floor.

"GWROOOAR..." what sounded like a frightfully massive dog could be heard howling in the distance as Undyne reluctantly advanced forward, brandishing her energy spear cautiously.

"Oh, come on, this place can't really be as scary as it looks, there's no way...right?" Undyne chuckled cockily, only to turn around and immediately see a giant slime monster drip out of the ceiling air vent directly behind her and form itself into what was presumably the dog she had just heard howling a few seconds ago!

"OH MY FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT IN THE UNHOLY MOTHER OF FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Undyne shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands in shock and struggling to think of something to say as the enormous, shambling jellyfish-dog-abomination stared at her with a puzzled expression on his nonexistent, disturbingly hollow, slime-drooling face.

"Umm...do you want a dog treat?" Undyne asked Endogeny, who then nodded his amorphous, perpetually melting head in response as she stroked his slimy skin and fed him a bone-shaped dog treat through his gaping, seemingly bottomless face-hole, causing him to wag his tail and jump for joy with his unsettlingly numerous tentacle-legs.

"Um...okay then..." Undyne stammered nervously, slowly backing away and giving him the jazz hands before finally turning tail and fleeing down the nearest hallway, with Endogeny slithering along behind her as she examined the numerous data-log screens lining the wall.

Once she had finally finished reading all of them and reached the main lobby, she immediately collapsed onto her kness, wrapped her arms lovingly around Endogeny, and sobbed passionately, unable to hide her newly acquired feelings of sympathy for her poor, poor, poor little lizard girlfriend.

"WHY? JUST WHY? WHY DOES MY POOR LITTLE SWEETHEART HAVE TO GO THROUGH SUCH HORRENDOUS, DREADFUL, UNBEARABLE TORMENT EVERY SINGLE DAY-HAY-HAY-HAYYY?!" Undyne bawled, curling up into a ball and trembling on the floor in terror.

"Because she brought it upon herself, pal!" Lemon Bread, Reaper Bird and Memoryhead laughed in unison, shambling into the lobby as Snowy dragged herself along behind them.

"Still, though, I really just want to comfort her for a change...tell me, where is she?" Undyne asked the five of them, standing back up and sighing shamefully as she fumbled with her eyepatch.

"Right here in the bedroom, so deeply asleep that not even Lemon Bread's snoring could wake her up!" Memoryhead laughed, with Reaper Bird nodding in agreement as Lemon Bread rolled his eyes, grabbed Undyne by the hand, and dragged her into Alphys' massive bedroom, where Alphys was sleeping face-down and backward on her bed, with her soles pointing straight up.

"So, if you have one good eye left, you're probably noticing already that we meticulously arranged every single bed in here except for Alphys' up against the wall and put Alphys' right here in the dead center." Memoryhead explained, winking suggestively at Undyne.

"And if so...you already know exactly where this is going, don't you?" Lemon Bread sighed, hanging his head in shameful regret as Reaper Bird drooled menstrually with excitement.

(Okay, just for the obligatory clarification's sake:

Snowy was basically Snowdrake's mother (only with her crest having mutated into a living stick-figure body) with the hungry mouths of two equally creepy-looking Vegetoids replacing her eyes; just to put the icing on the cake, half of her entire body was literally threatening to melt itself right off of the other side. Also, it had a really nasty penis-tongue growing in between its legs, just in case you weren't already scared yet.

Lemon Bread was...well, if its name was any indication, Lemon Bread was the slug-like body of Shyren's sister, only with an unnervingly gigantic mouth possessing slimy, black, moldy teeth, as well as piercing angry eyes that looked more than suspiciously similar to the end part of Aaron's tail. Also, it had a huge penis.

Not to mention Memoryhead, which was...well, judging by its appearance, it was pretty much just a bunch of human skulls melted together, with freaking tentacles coming out of its many-eyed face for good measure. No one really knew exactly how this bizarre, unknown thing formed or why, but what Undyne did know was that it was incredibly ugly.

And of course, how could we forget Reaper Bird, who appeared to be an Astigmatism's sideways head floating on top of a terrifyingly long detachable neck, with deformed pieces of Final Froggits for wings, as well what seemed to be an unusually long and stretched-out pair of Whimsalot legs. Also, it had a literal vagina in its eyesocket, just in case you were wondering.)

"Hmm...you know what? I think I actually kind of LIKE where this is going!" Undyne laughed, unzipping her pants and stripping herself down to her bra and panties as she and her new eldritch accomplices eagerly approached the blissfully dreaming Alphys with maliciously sexual intentions.

"Alright, SO...where do you think we should start, Captain?" Memoryhead teased her, using his tentacles to sneakily pull Alphys' clothes off. Meanwhile, Undyne eagerly glared at her thick, fluffy pink-striped socks, remembering how Alphys had recently been forced to run a three-hour marathon across the entire Underground (including Hotland) with Papyrus whilst wearing said socks with fur-lined winter boots layered over them and hooting about how great she was.

"Heh heh...FIRST, let's cover the part of her body that undoubtedly smells the WORST!" Undyne laughed as she reluctantly, cautiously, slowly rolled Alphys' grimy, sweaty socks off.

"OH, DEAR GOD, THAT'S RIPE..." Undyne gasped as she slyly yanked them off, revealing Alphys' filthy, sweat-drenched, nauseatingly rancid bare feet while the toes wiggled in relief.

"OH, SWEET HEAVENS, HER SOCKS LITERALLY SMELL LIKE SOGGY HORSE DIARRHEA THAT'S BEEN BURIED UNDERGROUND FOR, LIKE, THREE WEEKS!" Undyne moaned, trying desperately not to puke her guts out as she held the socks up against her nose(?) and inhaled deeply, prompting Alphys to dream about her and Undyne sniffing roses together in the vast, endless flower field of heaven.

"SWEET MOTHER OF HERC-HURK-BLEEEEAUUUUGH!" Undyne literally gagged and threw up all over the floor from how utterly putrid and vile Alphys' feet smelled, prompting Endogeny to lick said vomit off of the floor and then regurgitate it into Reaper Bird's vagina-mouth, which Reaper Bird then regurgitated Undyne's barf into Snowy's Vegetoid babies' hungry mouths directly through. Meanwhile, Alphys was basically dreaming about candy and rainbows.

"Well, it looks like there's only one good way to clean those little beauties of hers!" Lemon Bread chuckled, pointing directly at Alphys' inexplicably tantalizing, sexy feet.

"Come on, don't be shy! RELEASE YOUR INHIBITIONS!" Memoryhead laughed, extending out one of his tentacles onto Alphys' left foot for a quick taste test before reflexively lurching back and wincing from how utterly awful it tasted. "UGH! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YUCK!"

"Take it from us, buddy!" Reaper Bird chuckled, drooling out its menstrual juice all over Undyne's head as she swallowed her pride, stuck out her tongue and dug right in.

"UGH! YUCK! BLECH! GURK!" Undyne gagged and retched as she began to fervently lick Alphys' uber-ticklish soles, causing her to squirm and giggle in her sleep as she imagined herself squirting chocolate syrup all over her adorable little feet and playfully teasing Undyne into worshipping them.

"UM, A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Undyne begged her new friends, literally wanting to drink bleach just to erase the dreadful, revolting taste that was now dwelling in her mouth as Endogeny joined her in licking the poor, sad weeaboo wreck's dirty, disgusting feet until they were clean.

"MMM..." Alphys moaned as she imagined herself sticking a gorgeous sunflower inbetween her plump, long, hypnotically wiggling toes and sprinkling pie crumbs all over her sugary, sticky little feet, seductively luring Asgore into coming over and joining the fun.

"OH, MY, HOW KINKY OF YOU..." Alphys blushed and giggled in her dream as Undyne and Asgore stuck her individually flavored candy toes into their mouths and began sucking them like lollipops while the whole world around her (flowers, clouds, everything) eagerly began masturbating to it.

"You know what, guys? Why don't you ALL join the fun?" Undyne asked her fellow Amalgamates, briefly removing Alphys' foot from her mouth to speak as she threw her panties off and got ready for what she thought was going to be the grand finale.

"NO, PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE STOP! I'M TOO-HOO-HOO TICKLISH! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! I'M BEH-HEH-HEH-HEGGING YOU-HOO!" Alphys' dream self burst into tears of hysterical laughter as Flowey suddenly emerged from the sunflower field, using his vine-tentacles to tickle her in literally all of her sweet spots at once while Undyne grabbed both of her feet, pulled out a feather duster and vigorously stroked it inbetween her poor, defenseless soles.

"UP...AND DOWN...UP...AND...OHH...OHHHHHH, THIS FEELS SO NICE...OHHHHHHHH...OOOOOOOOOH...AHHHHHHHHHH..." Undyne moaned in ecstasy as she forcefully rubbed the bottoms of Alphys' frantically squirming and wriggling feet against her throbbing, pulsating, diamond-hard cock while the Amalgamates felt and licked all over her gorgeous, sexy body with their equally throbbing and pulsating tentacles and tongues.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAAAAYDAAAAY!" Undyne screamed orgasmically, pulling her dick out from inbetween Alphys' feet and blowing her creamy, white, sticky, roughly pint-sized load all over Alphys' bare, moist, slimy, glistening soles...which, to Alphys, was really just yogurt that Undyne and Asgore obediently licked right off of her bare soles at her command thereafter.

"My dear, ever-loving CHRIST, what on Earth could possibly top THAT?" Undyne panted and moaned exhaustedly with an intensely embarrassed blush on her face, already in disbelief at what she had just taken part in.

"Oh, believe me, we've got PLENTY of things in mind! Here, you take that side, I'll take this side!" Lemon Bread cackled, grabbing Alphys from the right side while Undyne grabbed her from the left...all while Memoryhead tied up her arms and legs with his tentacles.

"OH MY, YOU TWO SURE ARE GOING AT IT...OH, HOW I LOVE YOU BOTH SO VERY INCREDIBLY MUCH...OHHHHHH..." Alphys' dream self moaned with pleasure as Undyne and Asgore both took turns shoving their already firmly erect dicks into her vagina until they both squirted furious streams of vanilla yogurt into said va-jay-jay.

"OHHHHHH...IT'S JUST LIKE ONE OF MY JAPANESE ANIMES..." Alphys moaned as Undyne and Asgore both sucked on her big, fat, juicy tits like their miserable lives depended on it.

"NO! BAD SNOWY! BAD!" Reaper Bird scolded Snowy, smacking her in the face with his wing and causing her poor little Vegetoid babies to cry in absolutely delicious, lip-licking pain as a mixture of coagulated blood, fresh milk and disgusting black sludge oozed from their mouths.

"EAT THIS!" Lemon Bread laughed maniacally as he grabbed Alphys, yanked her right out of Memoryhead's grip, and stuffed her into his mouth.

Meanwhile, in Alphys' dream, she had shrunken down to bug size for no apparent reason and was now living out her sickest vore fantasies inside of Undyne's ferocious sabre-toothed shark mouth.

"OHHH, YESSS...IT'S MY LIFELONG DREAM COME TRUE...COME ON AND RAVAGE ME, SENPAI! RAVAGE ME RIGHT DOWN TO THE FREAKING BONE MARROW! COME ON AND LICK ME LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!" Alphys ranted in a fit of excitement as Undyne somehow wrapped her entire tongue around her, soaking her in warm, moist, juicy saliva as Undyne's tongue carried her over into the gap inbetween Undyne's jaws.

"OHH, MAN...AND I THOUGHT EARTHBOUND ZERO HAD A FUCKLOAD OF GRINDING..." Alphys moaned in both pain and pleasure as Undyne gently, delicately shredded and crushed her inbetween her razor-sharp teeth. "OHHHH, WHY AND HOW IN THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE? AHHH, THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING SENSE IN THE SLIGHTEST..."

"NOW, SNOWY!" Reaper Bird commanded Snowy, who then extended out her tongue-penis-tentacle-thing and stuck it right up Alphys' anal cavity while Undyne stroked her tongue all the way up Alphys' entire naked body.

"OOO...OHH, MOMMA...I'VE CERTAINLY BEEN THE BUTT OF QUITE A FEW HORRENDOUSLY AWFUL JOKES SO FAR, BUT THIS ONE RIGHT HERE IS JUST QUITE FRANKLY SO BAD IT'S GOOD..." Alphys moaned with arousal while clinging onto the roof of Undyne's mouth like a filthy little rat as Undyne's uvula inexplicably extended itself into her anus and rapidly wriggled its way into her small intestines.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE EVERY ASSHOLE HAS A SHITTY LINING, IF THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU'RE INTO..." Alphys sighed, trembling and quaking with sexual excitement as Undyne's uvula licked the inside of her small intestines, cleaned the shit-crust out of them, and then absorbed it into its fleshy mass as Undyne's tongue continued licking her and licking her and licking her some more.

"OH MY GOD, YOU WOULDN'T DARE..." Alphys gasped as Undyne's uvula went all the way through her digestive system, came out through her mouth, then went all the way back around into her crotch area and burrowed itself firmly into her vagina.

"Damnit, Snowy, how long does that fucking tongue of yours STRETCH?" Memoryhead asked Snowy, his numerous eyes and mouths wide open in disbelief.

"She doesn't like to freaking talk about it, dumbass!" Reaper Bird reminded him, slapping him in the face with his wing just like he did earlier with Snowy.

"Well, excuse me, Prince Charming!" Memoryhead groaned sarcastically, shaking his awkwardly disfigured eyes back into focus.

"OHHH...OH, YESSS...MY VAGINA HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN COMPLETELY, UTTERLY AND THOROUGHLY RAVAGED!" Alphys screamed in a fit of orgasmic joy as her butt and vagina spasmed and shot out at least half a gallon of pure, concentrated cum, which Lemon Bread- I mean, Undyne- then proceeded to swallow like no one's business.

"Ugh...even her cum tastes like sugar-coated weeaboo shit..." Lemon Bread groaned, dejectedly spitting her out into Reaper Bird's vagina...which to her, get this, was literally Asgore's hairy mangina (like a vagina, but the male variant).

"OHHH...THIS IS AN EXPERIENCE WORTHY OF LEGENDARY KINGS AND QUEENS OF MODERN SOCIETY...TO FINALLY BE INSIDE THE ROYAL ASGORE DRREMURR'S FLESHY, HAIRY MINGE...OH, LORD, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM MYSELF...OHHHHHHH..." Alphys moaned with simply unbearable lust as the delicate, squishy walls of Asgore's mangina tightly closed themselves around her, squeezing her in their warm, soft, gooey embrace and soaking her from head to toe with delightfully scrumptious menstrual fluid of only the highest caliber.

"IF THIS WAS HIS STOMACH, I'D TOTALLY LET HIM DIGEST ME INTO FUCKING DUST; THAT'S JUST HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE HIM..." Alphys moaned lovingly and passionately as Asgore's mangina thoroughly soaked and drenched her in its digestive juices.

"I'm so sorry, Toriel...I'm so sorry, Asriel...I JUST...CAN'T...CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE!" Alphys screamed in orgasmic pain as her entire body quaked and gushed out so much godforsaken semen that it actually managed to clog up Reaper Bird's mouth AND throat.

"COUGH! CHOKE! WHEEZE!" Reaper Bird coughed, puking Alphys out onto the floor, where she was immediately entangled yet again by Memoryhead's tentacles.

"So...what happens next?" Lemon Bread asked Undyne while Reaper Bird was busy scooping Alphys' thick, goopy cum out of his own vagina with a ladle.

"Heh heh...NOW? As much as I hate to say this...LET'S PRACTICE THE WONDERFUL ART OF FELLATIO." Undyne grinned maliciously. "Come on, Endogeny, you know what to do!"

"ARF ARF!" Endogeny obediently agreed, taking his position in front of Alphys' unconscious, still-dreaming body and firmly clasping his gaping, circular, tube-shaped mouth around her fat, juicy wiener.

"ASGORE, YOU DIRTY, FILTHY BOY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH YET?" Alphys gasped in shock as her crazy ex-boyfriend began sucking her dick like there was no tomorrow.

"AND YOU TOO, UNDYNE?!" Alphys gasped in even greater shock as her beloved girlfriend, Undyne, climbed up onto Asgore's shoulders and shoved her...ahem...spear of justice firmly and diligently into Alphys' utterly disbelieving but ever-so-toothy mouth.

"OH, SWEET JUMPING JESUS, THAT FEELS SO GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING GOOD..." Undyne moaned passionately in both the dream and reality as Alphys sucked her dick like a pro, even twirling her tongue around its glorious shaft while Endogeny did the exact same with HER equally sexy penis.

"OH, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, BOTH OF YOU..." Alphys moaned as the fellatio continued.

"NO, GODDAMNIT, I'M NOT ADORABLE! I'M STRONG...I'M DETERMINED...I'M...P-PASSIONATE...I'M...OHHHHH...NO...NOT...NOT LIKE THIS...NOT LIKE THISSSSS!" Undyne screamed with pleasure, blowing whatever remaining load she had left into Alphys' unwilling mouth while Alphys unknowingly did the same to Endogeny.

"Well, well, well...looks like there's only one thing left to do!" Memoryhead snickered, untying Alphys yet again and setting her down on the floor.

"And THAT would be...?" Undyne wondered suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"LOOK AT ME, DADDY, I'M A FARMER! I'M A FUCKING FARMER, DADDY!" Reaper Bird laughed like an idiot as he began stroking two of Endogeny's seemingly infinite legs with his wings.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Reaper Bird!" Lemon Bread groaned, rolling his eyes and stroking two more of Endogeny's leg-tentacles as Snowy and Memoryhead both did the same.

"Well? You wanna do this or what?" Memoryhead asked Undyne as Endogeny took his position directly in front of Alphys.

"Sure...why not?" Undyne shrugged and sighed as she reluctantly contributed her part to the (hand)job, essentially milking Endogeny like a freaking stud cow.

THIRTY SECONDS LATER...

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" Memoryhead commanded the team as they all vigorously stroked Endogeny's legs with their filthy, unwashed hands in a combined, deplorably degenerate effort.

Meanwhile, in Alphys' dream, she was surrounded by a nice big circlejerk of her own rabid fanboys, and they were all busy getting themselves ready to absolutely blow their loads to her naked lizard body all at once, completely covering her in their cum...from head to sexy toes.

"MMMMMMMMMM..." Alphys moaned as the crowd released its semen all over her, not only completely coating her in its sticky gooey warmth but also creating an enormous cum puddle all around her (and don't even try to tell me that you don't already know for a fact where this is going).

"OH, ALPHYS, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY LOVELY, ADORABLE LITTLE SWEETHEART..." Undyne cried in both the dream and reality as she lunged onto the cuddly, chubby little dinosaur and cradled her in her tender, loving arms...for sex, of course, because what other reason could there ever possibly be?

As the two of them clung onto each other and rolled around in the massive puddle of cum surrounding them, tightly hugging and fucking each other, the Amalgamates proceeded to lick some of the cum off of them while THEY were busy licking the cum off of each other's bodies.

Anyway, long story short, that was pretty much how the whole rest of the night went, with Alphys and Undyne literally fucking each other to sleep...only to suddenly wake up the next day, lying on the floor with one's nerdy yellow head pressed firmly into the other's sporty blue boobs as if they were literally cushions.

"Um...what the hell did you do this time, Undyne? And more importantly, what in the ACTUAL hell are you doing in my fucking SECRET LAB?!" Alphys yelled irritatedly at her.

"Uhh...well...I...umm...I..."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Alphys scolded her, slapping her across the face.

"Um, I c-can...explain..." Undyne stammered, drumming her fingers and reluctantly glancing around herself as the Amalgamates looked directly at her with "are you fucking serious" glares.

"Aww, come on, Undyne, I don't mind if you had SEX with me! In fact, that's the type of shit I freaking LIVE for!" Alphys giggled and blushed, hugging Undyne and kissing her on the cheek.

"But...but it wasn't just me, it was also-"

"The Amalgamates? Oh, big deal, I have sex with THOSE frickin' clowns almost every other day!" Alphys laughed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Undyne screamed in terror.

"I'm just JOKING, you numbskull!" Alphys laughed, patting Undyne on the back and giving the Amalgamates one last obligatory wink as she guided Undyne out of the house.

"I'm never sleeping again..." Undyne shuddered, deeply regretful of what she had just done.

In conclusion, Undyne pretty much just scarred herself for fucking life.

THE END


	6. An Alphamalg Sleepover

One evening in the bright, sunny and peaceful underground world of Undertale, Alphys was still just sitting around in her lab in Hotland, with instant noodles and unopened letters piled up all over her computer desk like a complete and utter weeaboo loser.

Shame, too, seeing as how Alphys was probably the cutest monster in the entire Underground, what with her chubby little dinosaur looks and her incredibly adorkable and cuddly personality.

"Sigh...what have I done?" Alphys sobbed, pressing her hands into her rosy, cushy cheeks as she sat on the floor and cried dejectedly, with tears gently streaming down her twinkly-eyed, bespectacled face as her beloved celebrity robot, Mettaton, rolled into the room.

"All those monsters...melted together into...oh god, I don't even know how to describe them...I'm so ashamed of myself. Perhaps I'm the real monster here..." Alphys continued sobbing, burying her fat, squishy head in her pudgy little paws and whimpering like a little puppy as Mettaton turned into his EX form and quietly walked over to where she was sitting.

"Aww...what's the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?" Mettaton EX asked her, crouching down onto his knee and cuddling her lovingly.

"EEP! Mettaton, you surprised me!" Alphys squeaked and giggled girlishly, blushing and fidgeting embarrassedly as Mettaton gave her a nice big smooch on the cheek.

"Oh, knock it off, you silly goose!" Mettaton laughed, swinging his hand down like a cat paw as Alphys rolled her beady little eyes like a pair of googly eyes.

"Really, though, dearie; what's been bothering you so? I'm ALWAYS happy to help out, you know!" Mettaton chuckled, patting Alphys on the head and grinning like an idiot as he watched her bounce up and down like a teddy bear.

"It's...it's about...I'm sorry, but I'm just too afraid to tell you...I don't think you'd understand..." Alphys sighed, standing up and sniffling in dismay.

"Well then, why not just put an interestingly clever little SPIN on things?" Mettaton laughed, grabbing Alphys by the hand like a ballerina dancer and spinning her around until she toppled over onto the floor, with little chickens running in circles around her buck-toothed head.

"Because...because I'm just too much of a coward to even try." Alphys sobbed, standing back up on her stubby little legs and stumbling back and forth from her dizziness.

"Aw, come on, sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, everyone has a few SKELETONS in their closet, am I right?" Mettaton snickered as he opened one of Alphys' closets and pointed to a huge wall-mounted portrait poster of her high-school self making out lovingly with Sans.

"Uh...tee hee...uh, I can explain..." Alphys stammered, blushing and sweating as she clutched the sides of her big, round snout in fear.

"No need to fear, darling, Mettaton's got you covered! BOOP!" Mettaton teased her, flicking her adorable little nose with his finger.

"OWIE!" Alphys wailed, waving her arms up and down like a human hummingbird.

"Oh, come on, LOOK at you! You're far too CUTE to even be worrying about stuff like this in the first place!" Mettaton giggled, lifting Alphys up by the tail and nuzzling her snout with his nose.

"You just...you just can't understand how this feels." Alphys sighed as Mettaton set her back down onto her dainty little feet.

"Alphys, PLEASE, for the love of God, just tell me what you're TALKING about!" Mettaton got down on his kness and begged her, squeezing oily tears out of his eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to go now..." Alphys sighed, walking over into her bathroom and shutting the door as Mettaton stared in disbelief.

"HMPH! Fine, then, BE like that! You won't be getting much sympathy from ME, though! Good-BYE, mother!" Mettaton yelled at her in frustration, turning around and facing the front door with his arms crossed angrily over his chest as he turned back into his calculator form.

"TEE HEE HEE...YOU CALLED ME MOM!" Alphys laughed squeakily with an adorably blushing smile on her face, covering her mouth with her paws like a cuddly little chipmunk.

"UGH!" Mettaton groaned, storming out the room...only it wasn't really storming, since he was actually just rolling on his teeny-tiny little wheel.

"Sigh...here I am." Alphys sighed as she stepped out of the elevator (yes, the bathroom was actually an elevator all along) and looked around curiously at her dilapidated surroundings.

The tiled floor was moldy and stagnant, the paint was peeling off the cracked and slimy walls, and the air was thick and pungent...and yet, Alphys was used to it.

"Home sweet home..." Alphys sighed, leaning forward and drooping her arms down in front of her with cute little sad eyes as she sadly walked down the cold, dark halls, with numerous wall-mounted lab entry screens lighting up behind her as she passed by them.

"Uhh...hey, there, guys." Alphys sighed, curling her tail around her cute little lizard feet and biting it nervously as she went through the main lobby into the True Laboratory's incredibly massive bedroom (where all of the beds had been arranged against the wall for some odd reason) and reluctantly greeted her...pets.

"SURPRISE!" they all greeted her, jumping out from behind the beds with party hats on top of their heads as the delightfully ear-piercing sound of birthday horns and confetti filled the room.

"So, anyway, uhh...hi there, giant faceless dog-octopus monstrosity! And giant slug with freaky giant mouth-face on top! And giant half-melting Snowdrake mother with Vegetoid mouth-eyes! And giant creepy skull thing with who-knows-how many eyesockets! Oh, and last but not least, how could I possibly forget giant ten-foot-tall bird thing with sideways Astigmatism for a head? You're the cutest one of ALL, aren't you?" Alphys sarcastically greeted Endogeny, Lemon Bread, Snowy, Memoryhead and Reaper Bird, in that order.

"What are you so sad about?" Reaper Bird asked her, stretching out its neck toward her.

"Come on, let's turn that FROWN upside DOWN!" Lemon Bread pretended to laugh maniacally, drooling through its black slimy teeth and grinning at Alphys suggestively.

"Come out and PLAY with us..." Memoryhead whispered into her earhole, stroking the inside of her ear canal with its tentacle-tongue.

"YUCK! You just gave me a Wet Willie!" Alphys winced in response, sticking out her tongue.

"Heh...speaking of wet willies..." Reaper Bird cackled grimly, spreading out its legs and creeping slowly but surely toward her as she fidgeted and trembled in fright.

"You're...so...hot..." Snowy moaned painfully, struggling to hold itself together as its eye-mouths grinned from ear to ear with delight at the very sight of Alphys.

"Umm...g-guys? GUYS?! T-this isn't about to turn into yet another r-rape fic, is it!?" Alphys gasped, her eyes frantically darting around the room in search of a good escape route as the Amalgamates drew ever closer to her...and closer...and closer.

"No...no...no no no no NO NO NO!" Alphys screamed in knee-buckling terror, clutching her head and cowering as the Amalgamates extended out their tongues and tentacles directly toward her while rabidly foaming at the mouth(?).

"AH HA HA HA HA!" the Amalgamates suddenly laughed as they all stopped what they were doing and pulled themselves away from her triumphantly.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Alphys growled furiously at them with an adorable little squinty-eyed frown on her anger-reddened face, flaring her itsy-bitsy little nostrils as a multitude of fluffy little cotton-ball-shaped steam puffs blew out of them.

"It was just a PRANK, brah!" Memoryhead laughed, reaching out and patting her on the back with its eye-tentacles.

"HMPH!" Alphys squeaked like a mouse, crossing her arms over her chubby little chest and planting her pointy-toed little feet firmly onto the floor.

"Oh, come on, lighten up!" Reaper Bird laughed, pulling out a flamethrower and lighting the candle on the birthday cake that was lying on top of the huge center table with it.

"HOLY SCHNIKIES!" Alphys screamed as she reflexively curled up into a teeny-tiny little lizard ball on the floor, effectively ducking underneath the stream of flames.

"AND NOW, we have Lemon Bread going straight for the kill!" Memoryhead stereotypically imitated a basketball announcer as Lemon Bread reached in, grabbed Alphys off of the floor and began dribbling her like an actual basketball; yes, she was, in fact, literally THAT bouncy.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Alphys wailed as Lemon Bread dribbled her across the tiled floor.

"AND NOW, he passes it straight to Mama Drake!" Memoryhead announced as Lemon Bread tossed Alphys into Snowy's right eye-mouth.

"THAR SHE BLOWS!" Memoryhead laughed as Alphys was spat right out of Snowy's left eye-mouth and flew through the air, straight into Reaper Bird's gaping, eagerly awaiting beak-maw.

"And there we have it, folks! HE SHOOTS...AND HE SCORES!" Memoryhead laughed heartily as Reaper Bird scraped Alphys out of its mouth with its wing and then flung her like a little yellow booger into the air, prompting Endogeny to then catch her in midair with its tongue and lasso-slam her into an eerily conveniently-placed nearby trash can.

"Ding...dang...diddly...doo..." Alphys slurred dizzily with stars spinning around her head as she scraped several rotten banana peels off of her face and stepped out onto the floor...only to then have her foot slip on one of the banana peels!

"WAUGGGH!" Alphys screamed, doing an accidental frontflip in the air and landed right on her big fat butt as Reaper Bird cut the cake.

"Oh, don't worry, we're just having FUN with you!" Lemon Bread explained, scooping her up into its slimy, goopy arms and setting her down at her seat on the dinner table (not to mention forcefully tying her to the chair with a rope, because why not?)

"Yeah, don't be such a frickin' BABY!" Memoryhead snickered, shoving a pacifier into her mouth while Lemon Bread tied a baby bonnet around her neck as well as a bib that said FEED ME TEMMIE FLAKES and even attached a smiley-faced little pom-pom onto the end of her tail.

"Just play along, Alphys, just PLAY ALONG..." Alphys' internal monologue urged her as Reaper Bird gave her a baby rattle and removed the pacifier from her mouth with a loud resounding POP...causing her to immediately start crying like an actual baby, wagging her tail as her adorably chubby little cheeks turned rosy-red with embarrassment.

"Now come on and blow out that candle!" Memoryhead commanded her, shoving her face up against it as she weakly let out a cute little whistle through her mouth, sweating nervously.

"Come on, BLOW, you piece of garbage!" Lemon Bread yelled at her as it grabbed her head and smashed her face right into the cake, splattering the cake all over the place and covering her already cute little face with rainbow-colored frosting, chocolate cake and sprinkles.

"My, my, what a MESSY little baby you are! Dear me, you ought to learn some MANNERS!" Reaper Bird giggled as Endogeny gleefully licked all of the sugary dessert residue off of Alphys' dirty face while Memoryhead grabbed a metal spork off of the floor with its tentacles and used it to scoop up a nice big chunk of leftover cake bits off of...well, the floor.

"Here comes the AIRPLANE!" Memoryhead laughed, attempting to force the sporkful of cake directly into her mouth.

"MM-MM!" Alphys squeaked, nodding her head and keeping her adorable little mouth firmly, tightly shut with all of her might.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST FREAKING EAT IT, FAT-FACE!" Memoryhead yelled at her as Lemon Bread bit her right on the end of her tail.

"AIEEEEEE!" Alphys screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face as Memoryhead immediately took the opportunity to shove the sporkful of cake directly into her wide-open mouth. "MMMFFF!"

And thus, this process continued until Alphys had finally eaten nearly every last bit of cake in the room. Once she was finally done, the Amalgamates gathered themselves in front of her, held hands together and sang the song of their people.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy BIRTH-day, dear everyone-that's-crammed-into-my-body-thanks-to-a-certain-fatass-yellow-scientist...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" all five of them sang in perfect blissful harmony.

"Now give your daddy a nice big kiss on the TONGUE!" Reaper Bird laughed as Alphys suddenly found herself face-to-face with Endogeny...and its tongue.

"UGH...fine..." Alphys groaned, sticking out her tongue and twirling it together with Endogeny's in what we humans would call a French Kiss.

"There, there, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Lemon Bread teased her, patting her on the head as it untied her from her seat and set her down onto the floor.

"Let's...have...sleepover..." Snowy suggested, trying not to melt onto the floor with excitement.

"ALRIGHTY, THEN!" Alphys squeaked with joy, running into the closet and changing into her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pajamas.

"So...what happens next?" Alphys asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're just going to sit on the couch and watch anime like a bunch of LOSERS!" Lemon Bread laughed as the six of them immediately went straight to the TV room.

"So, how are we doing on snacks?" Memoryhead asked, taking a seat next to the couch as Reaper Bird craned its neck down and looked into the refridgerator next to the TV.

"Hmm...let's see...looks like we've got some yummy, nutritious fried-worm-and-moldy-broccoli trail mix we need to finish eating!" Reaper Bird drooled, licking its...lips(?) as Lemon Bread took said bowl of trail mix out of the fridge and eagerly made its way over to the couch.

"UH...can I just e-eat my popato c-chisps, p-please?" Alphys asked, shivering with fear as she took her seat right in the middle of the couch and waited intently for the movie to start.

"No, you can eat HEALTHY!" Lemon Bread yelled at her, smacking her in the face and uttering a loud burp as it took its seat on the couch, with Alphys right next to him; naturally, Reaper Bird sat on the other side, causing Alphys to become somewhat squished in between them.

"W-what DVDs did you b-bring?" Alphys stammered, her face crinkling up and turning green from how awful the smell surrounding her was as Lemon Bread's armpit slime oozed onto one side of her sweaty, terrified face while Reaper Bird's wing slime trickled down the other.

"Why, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, of course!" Reaper Bird laughed as Lemon Bread reached into its bowl and forcefully crammed a huge handful of trail mix into Alphys' mouth.

"That's...really...great, I suppose..." Alphys gagged as Lemon Bread grabbed her squishy little snout and chin and forced her mouth open and shut to make sure she was chewing her food.

"Whoa, I'm feeling green around the gills..." Alphys warbled lightheadedly, clutching her aching belly with her skinny little arms and then suddenly grabbing onto Lemon Bread's snack bowl.

"BLEEEEAUUUUUGH!" Alphys retched, puking violently into the already-disgusting mixture.

"Hoo, boy, you just made it even BETTER!" Lemon Bread laughed as it began to gluttonously scoop the mixture into its mouth while Reaper Bird turned on the TV and began playing the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 movie.

"No...NO...oh, GOD, no...PLEASE...not THIS one..." Alphys cried as the movie began.

ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Oh, Jesus CHRIST, my freaking EARS are literally BLEEDING right now from how atrociously GOD-AWFUL this freaking VOICE ACTING is! And the freaking clichéd Dragon Ball Z animation looks like the type of crap that frickin' PAPYRUS drew back when he was in FIFTH GRADE!" Alphys ranted furiously, waving her arms up and down and wiggling her toes with rage.

"You're...so...adorable..." Snowy complimented her, resting its left Vegetoid head on top of her head and letting its icy sludge melt all over her livid, disgusted, beady-eyed, chubby-cheeked little face...which actually somehow cooled her off, believe it or not.

"Thanks, I needed that." Alphys thanked her reluctantly, giving her a high-five and shifting her focus back to the film at hand, which actually wasn't even all that bad, believe it or not.

"Hey, jerkface! Learn to freaking SHARE, would you?!" Reaper Bird growled angrily at Lemon Bread, who was greedily hogging all of the vomit-drenched trail mix for itself.

"Guys, GUYS, PLEASE DON'T-

"OVER MY DEAD, REEKING, PIMPLE-COVERED BODY!" Lemon Bread yelled as if it was literally uttering a war cry as it suddenly engaged in a violent, nasty fistfight with Reaper Bird, accidentally throwing the bowl onto a certain curled-up lizard ball right in between them.

"EWWWWWW..." Alphys groaned, uncurling herself as a rather uneven mixture of deep-fried earthworms, moldy broccoli bits and her own slimy vomit dripped down her face and clothes.

"AWOoOOoOoooOO!" Endogeny howled as it licked her clean with its soggy, nasty tongue.

"Gee, THANKS..." Alphys sighed, burying her head in her hands and sobbing gently.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Oh, thank the LORD it's finally over!" Alphys groaned, taking off her pajama top due to how hot it was getting in the general area; luckily, she was still wearing a bra underneath.

"So...what should we do now?" Reaper Bird asked, craning its neck all the way over to where the sleepy, snoozing Memoryhead was sitting and pecking it with its beak.

"OOH, I KNOW! LET'S PLAY A GAME! IT'S CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!" Memoryhead yelled ecstatically from the shock of being suddenly woken up as Reaper Bird shrunk back in surprise.

"Okay, you first, Alphys!" Memoryhead announced, pointing toward her with its tentacles as the six of them sat in a nice big circle together on the floor.

"Who, ME?" Alphys gasped in surprise, blushing and covering her cleavage with her hands in a failed attempt to stop Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird from peeking at it.

"YES, you!" Memoryhead confirmed, yanking her into the middle of the circle and delivering the first clearly-made-up-on-the-spot question of the game straight to her.

"Umm, okay..." Alphys sighed, hissing like a snake at Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread.

"OKAY, OKAY, JESUS CHRIST!" Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread backed off, shivering with fear.

"Okay, so, anyway..." Memoryhead stammered, darting its eyes around... "are you ticklish?"

"Uh...well...ehehe...n-not really!" Alphys giggled and blushed nervously, knowing she was lying as Memoryhead pulled some kind of wooden board with two holes in it out of the closet.

"HA! Look what we have here! Liar, liar, pants on fire, am I right?" Memoryhead chuckled, putting Alphys' feet into stocks and tying up her arms with its tentacles as Lemon Bread began nibbling at the tip of her tail. Yup, these things knew all of her ticklish spots by heart.

"MMF...tee hee..." Alphys giggled and bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh as Snowy used its Vegetoid tongues to lick her armpits while Reaper Bird scratched her belly with its beak.

"Just give it up already!" Lemon Bread laughed at her as Endogeny began licking the most ticklish spot of all...her bare, ultra-sensitive, generally adorable little feet.

That did it.

"EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEE! AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAH! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHP! PLEE-HEE HEE-HEEASE! HAVE MERCEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEEY!" Alphys screamed and cried with squeaky laughter as waterfalls of tears poured down her blushing, humiliated, bespectacled, clearly ticklish face.

"Oh, we're not gonna show any mercy until you admit that Mew Mew 2 was actually a pretty good movie!" Memoryhead laughed as the intensive tickle torture continued.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKEH-HEH-HEH-HEHHH! I'LL ADMI-HI-HI-HIT, IT WAS ACTUALLEE-HEE-HEE ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEEES!" Alphys nearly died of laughter, struggling to regain her breath as Memoryhead freed her from her constraints.

"That's better." Memoryhead sighed, clapping sarcastically with its tentacles. "Anyway, it's almost midnight now...looks like we only have time for one more question! And I believe I would ask it to...oh, why the hell not, SNOWY!"

"You...rang?" Snowy asked, its Vegetoid heads beginning to act a bit...unusual.

"MAMA...I'M...THIRSTY..." Snowy's Vegetoid babies(?) moaned and cried.

"Well, I guess THAT answers the exact question that I was literally RIGHT about to ask you, now DOESN'T it?" Memoryhead sighed, facepalming itself with its tentacles.

"Well, everyone, you heard the man; it's time to wrap things up and hit the hay!" Reaper Bird announced as all five of the Amalgamates began marching out of the room...all of them, that is, except for Snowy, who was still eagerly fixated on Alphys for some odd reason.

"Umm...Snowy? What's going on here?" Lemon Bread asked Snowy as all of the other Amalgamates also noticed Snowy's absence from the group and went back into the room to see what she was up to regarding her relationship(?) with Alphys.

"Please...feed...my babies..." Snowy begged Alphys urgently.

"What'll happen if I don't?" Alphys asked Snowy curiously.

"I...will...die..." Snowy explained as its half-melting condition started to worsen even further.

"Oh, dear...well, if there's no other choice, I suppose I'll oblige..." Alphys blushed shamefully as she unceremoniously slipped her top off and immediately closed her eyes.

"OOO...OOH...OHHHH...AHHHHH...OH, BABY..." Alphys moaned as the spectating Amalgamates just stood there completely stunned with their jaws agape, lacking the proper vocabulary to describe what they were witnessing.

"OHHHH...UGGGH...AHHHHH...OHHHHH, MAMMMMMAAAAA..." Alphys continued moaning as Undyne and Papyrus watched it happening on the security cameras up in Alphys' regular Lab, both of them cringing in utter disbelief.

"THANK...YOU...MOMMY..." Snowy's babies(?) moaned with relief, licking the milk off of their lips as Alphys slipped her bra back on and went straight to bed, where she cuddled with Endogeny all night in an attempt to forget what had happened...

...but alas, it didn't work, and thus, poor little Alphys wound up with terminal breast cancer.

THE END.


	7. Tempted By The Feet Of Alphys

Sigh...another day, another fetish fic for Undertale.

Anyway, one incredibly unassuming afternoon in the delightful underground world of Undertale, Alphys was once again sitting around in her lab in Hotland, getting progressively fatter every day, when she suddenly recieved a very unsurprising cell phone call from Undyne.

"Hey, Undyne." Alphys groaned as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but..would you mind coming over to my house, sweetheart?" Undyne asked her over the phone as she did almost every day.

"Aw, why not?" Alphys agreed, nodding her head in approval.

"I just want to worship your sweaty smelly...I mean, okay, bye!" Undyne hastily stammered, slamming her cell phone shut and uttering a massive sigh of relief.

"Hmm...that sounded a little fishy...I wonder what's gotten into her?" Alphys wondered, cocking an eyebrow as she took the escalator upstairs, went to her wardrobe and changed out of her already pretty cute lab coat into her absolutely adorable polka-dotted dress.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Alphys muttered as she took the other escalator downstairs and walked out the front door.

ONE RIVERPERSON FAST-TRAVEL TRIP FROM HOTLAND TO WATERFALL LATER...

"Alright, here goes nothing." Alphys gulped as she knocked on Undyne's front door, making sure to back away from the door this time.

"WHO ISSS ITTT?!" Undyne laughed as she kicked down the iron-plated door, which then landed right on top of Alphys and crushed her.

"Aw, you're as sweet as a pancake!" Undyne snickered, scraping Alphys off of the ground and carrying her inside.

"Very funny..." Alphys groaned, rolling her eyes as Undyne set her down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, speaking of sweet stuff, guess what I got for you on Amazon?" Undyne teased her, flicking her nose and nuzzling her as she sat down beside her and hugged her.

"WHAT?" Alphys sighed, blushing from second-hand embarrassment as she fumbled with her dress clumsily.

"Why, a nice new pair of SOCKS, of course!" Undyne giggled as she handed a pair of horizontally pink-striped white socks to Alphys, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but...you DO know that I never really WEAR this type of stuff, right?" Alphys pointed out, pointing to her perpetually bare feet for emphasis.

"Oh, that just makes it even BETTER!" Undyne drooled, struggling to avert her eyes from the subject of Alphys' pointing.

"Umm, o-kay, then..." Alphys replied nervously, blushing and darting her eyes around the room as she slipped her new socks on; she was actually starting to sweat a little.

"OOH, YEAH, KEEP SWEATING...err, I mean, hold on, let me wipe that off for you!" Undyne stammered awkwardly as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a washcloth, then jolted back into the living room and wiped Alphys' sweaty face off with it.

"Uh...Undyne? Are you okay?" Alphys asked her, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"You bet I am!" Undyne grinned, sweating from how hot it was in her house.

"Say...why is it so hot in here?" Alphys asked, fanning herself with her hand as sweat rolled down her skin and built up in her socks.

"Oh, sorry about that, don't mention it! My air conditioner isn't working and I need to get a new one." Undyne laughed, checking the thermostat to make sure it was at the right temperature.

"Yeah, but it isn't even particularly hot here in Waterfall...in fact, it's actually kind of COLD." Alphys pointed out, starting to become extremely suspicious about the reason for Undyne making her wear socks.

"Are you SURE you're not just setting me up for a foot-fetish scene here?" Alphys asked Undyne, glaring at her suspiciously as she got out a bunch of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVDs from her closet and put one into the DVD player.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! THANK YOU SO MUCH, UNDYNE!" Alphys squealed, hopping into Undyne's lap and cuddling with her.

For a large portion of the approximately two hours of time that the two of them spent watching the show, Alphys was literally sweating with excitement; in fact, so was Undyne.

The whole time, Undyne was too distracted by her daydreams of worshipping Alphys' progressively stinkier feet to even be able to focus on the show. She wanted to lick them...to suck them...to feel them...to smell them...she just wanted to TASTE them.

"Alphys, for the love of God, I can literally smell your nasty feet from here! IT MAKES ME FEEL...SO...AHHHHHHH...nauseous!" Undyne stammered, blushing brightly and biting her lip as Alphys glared at her angrily.

"Undyne, I'm trying to watch the freaking SHOW here! For fuck's sake, you almost made me miss the most important part where Yoshimitsu-chan kisses Nekochibi-sama!" Alphys hissed at her angrily.

Once the episode finally ended, Undyne and Alphys headed over into the kitchen and began preparing dinner for themselves.

"Now it's spaghetti time!" Undyne chuckled as she set the stove to HIGH, snatched a box of linguine out of the pantry and forcefully slammed it onto the stove counter.

"Don't forget the SAUCE, darling!" Alphys winked at Undyne, grabbing a bottle of sauce from the pantry and gently setting it down on the stove counter.

"Alright, LET'S GO! FULL POWER!" Undyne roared, grabbing an oversized pile of tomatoes and peppers from the refridgerator, slamming them down onto the counter and raising her fist.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" Alphys panicked, burying her face in her arms and almost having a nervous breakdown as Undyne pulverized the vegetables into creamy, sticky goo with her fists, scraped it into a bowl, and threw it into the same pot that the pasta was going in.

"Oh, yes yes yes yes YES!" Undyne laughed as she took the stack of noodles from the box, chomped it in half, and threw it unceremoniously into the pasta pot, pouring in the sauce afterward.

"Um, that's not how you're supposed to-"

"QUIET, YOU!" Undyne shushed her, getting out a large wooden stirring spoon and scooping up the entire hot metal pasta pot in her free arm as Alphys ducked down and clutched her chubby little head in terror.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she stirred her work of culinary art so intensely that it splattered all over the place, even getting onto Alphys' glasses.

"Please kill me..." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in second-hand shame as she took her seat at the dinner table while Undyne scooped out the cold, soggy, spaghetti-resembling, slimy mess from her pot and plopped it onto their plates.

"So...how does it look?" Undyne sighed as she set the plates down onto the dinner table, sitting directly across from Alphys.

"You TELL me how it looks. So much for fine dining, am I right? By the way...not to be rude or anything, but THIS is pretty much LITERALLY what it smells like." Alphys sighed back, crossing her legs on top of the table and pulling her socks off as flies began to buzz around their dish (and her vomit-inducingly rancid, sweat-drenched feet, of course).

Needless to say, the flies died shortly thereafter from the sheer stench in the air, prompting Alphys to eat them with her long lizard tongue, wiggling her reeking toes as Undyne drooled rabidly at the mouth and acquired a noticeably large bump in the crotch area of her jeans.

"Oh...so THIS is why you got me a new pair of socks, huh? I knew it...you kinky fuck..." Alphys teased Undyne, waving them dominantly in front of her face.

"GIMME!" Undyne growled, grabbing Alphys' socks, stuffing them into her underwear and howling like a dog.

"Oh, my...looks like you're under, uhh...MY command now, I guess..." Alphys blushed embarrassedly as Undyne panted and moaned, awaiting her command.

"You see...how these big, gorgeous, lovely, reptilian soles of mine drip and ooze with luscious, stinky sweat?" Alphys teased Undyne, curling her long, sexy toes and scrunching her gorgeously masculine soles as beads of sweat trickled down their wrinkled, callused surfaces.

"ARF! WOOF!" Undyne barked, panting and nodding her head in approval as Alphys extended out her legs and pressed her loving feet against Undyne's face.

"Now get on your knees and WORSHIP them." Alphys commanded Undyne, grabbing a yuri magazine off of the table and beginning to smugly flip through it as Undyne dug right in.

"AWOOOOOO!" Undyne howled with pleasure as Alphys moaned and giggled with equal pleasure from the sudden sensation of Undyne's wet, scaly tongue stroking her moist, cushiony soles all the way up from the heels to the toes.

"Now don't stop licking them until they're 100 percent CLEAN." Alphys instructed her, flipping through the sensually illustrious pages of her magazine as Undyne's tongue twirled over her beautiful heels, explored her scenic arches, played with the big round balls of her feet, and even managed to slyly sneak into the sensitive valleys in between her dainty little toes.

"Tee hee! Oh, you NAUGHTY little girl! You just licked me right in my SWEET spot!" Alphys giggled, blushing deeply as even more sweat began to form on her feet (and her face).

"It sure does taste awfully SWEET..." Undyne moaned, frothing at the mouth as she awaited Alphys' next command.

"Okay, so, uhh, now...you know that saying about putting one's foot in one's mouth? APPLY IT LITERALLY." Alphys commanded Undyne with a smirk as she pointed the toes of her left foot straight out and wiggled them seductively in front of Undyne's drooling, sweating face.

"OHHHHHHHH...this is even better than fellatio." Alphys moaned as Undyne gleefully stuffed Alphys' entire feet into her mouth one after the other and sucked her yummy little toes like lollipops, coating them in warm, sticky, gooey saliva.

"At this point, you can just go right on ahead and eat my fucking toe ring for all I care." Alphys teased Undyne, who literally followed her order without second thought and attempted to suck off the gold ring around Alphys' right middle toe with her teeth.

"I was just freaking KIDDING, you doofus!" Alphys scolded Undyne, kicking her in the face.

"Why must you fetishistically torture me so?' Undyne whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Oh, you're not even HALFWAY done yet! Now give these little beauties a good old-fashioned RUBBING for old time's sake!" Alphys laughed, uncrossing her legs and relaxing her feet.

"OHH, my GOODNESS...you are the greatest servant I think I've ever had...you just...you just make me want to SQUIRT..." Alphys moaned as Undyne kneaded her rough, scaly fish thumbs into Alphys' soft, tender lizard soles, causing her tendons and metatarsals to spasm in a fit of pure unbridled joy.

"Now go ahead and lick them some more." Alphys teased Undyne, pouring cold slimy spaghetti all over her feet and watching Undyne go right to town on them as she began to develop a minor nosebleed from just how much this whole predicament was starting to turn her on.

"It's rather hot, don't you think?" Alphys asked Undyne, who was already rather excessively busy cleaning the saucy, sweaty, noodly, grimy gunk off of Alphys' bare, filthy soles...with her tongue, no less.

"You mean the temperature in the room?" Undyne asked her curiously, briefly pausing for a moment to take in the lustrous smell before resuming her intense worshipping as Alphys poured several more ladlefuls of spaghetti all over her blushing feet.

"No, I mean the fact that I've got my own presumably self-respecting, honorable WARRIOR of a butch lesbian girlfriend here, now being reduced into my insatiably horny foot slave. How do you feel about that, huh? How do you fucking FEEL?" Alphys asked her angrily, jamming her toes up Undyne's nose in disapproval.

"I FEEL...SOOOOOO GOOOOOD..." Undyne moaned almost orgasmically with excitement as her nose began to bleed passionately from Alphys' sudden sensual assault.

"Well, then...let's just go ahead and finish the job, shall we?" Alphys sighed, resting her feet on their sides with the soles facing each other and hearing a rather distinct zipping noise as Undyne reluctantly took off her pants and threw the sweat-dripping, crumpled socks out onto the floor, where even the rats wouldn't dare to go anywhere near them.

"Go ahead and take your underwear off too." Alphys shrugged as Undyne threw off her underwear and struggled desperately to resist masturbating to Alphys' moist, dripping feet; her dick was already plenty rock-hard enough as it was.

"You see these feet here? I want you to place your hard, throbbing dick right in between them so that the two of us can make a nice little cum sandwich, if you catch my drift." Alphys explained, wiggling her toes with delight as Undyne continued to mindlessly obey her every command without even a second thought.

"OHH, I want you to cum all over my feet! Come on, don't be shy! Release your inhibitions! Release them in the form of creamy, gooey white liquid all over my gorgeous, tantalizing, beautiful, sexy soles!" Alphys motivated Undyne as she curled her long, flexible lizard toes around Undyne's glorious shaft and began yet another stroking for the ages.

"OHH, how I wish you would have asked me to let you walk all over me...OHHHHHH, how I wish I hadn't stolen all of your lunch money in middle school...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne moaned at the top of her lungs in orgasmic pain, her dick spasming and forcefully gushing out almost a full quart of semen all over Alphys' eagerly awaiting soles.

"Oh DEAR, you've made such an ooey-gooey MESS! Now CLEAN it up!" Alphys laughed as Undyne licked her own slimy, goopy cum off of Alphys' putrid, sweaty soles.

"Okay, so...is THAT enough kinkiness for you? Feel better now? HMM?" Alphys asked Undyne, who was already asleep from how hard she had just orgasmed.

"Heh...now that's what I CALL a foot job!" Alphys snickered as she took her socks, walked out of the house and slammed the door, leaving an affectionate love note for Undyne. THE END.


	8. Alphys Loves Feet

It was but a perfectly normal evening in the strange, fascinating underground world of Undertale...and yet again, Alphys was pacing around in her lab, scheming to herself about various utterly degenerate and clearly hentai-inspired methods of satisfying her own weird and creepy fetishes. In this case, she happened to have her girlfriend's sexy fish feet on the brain.

"Sigh...another day, another weird fetish of mine. I sure hope Undyne doesn't mind this..." Alphys sighed to herself as she walked out the front door of her lab and just stood there at the entrance, feeling the warm vibrations of Hotland's volcanic rock against her bare, scaly, three-toed feet as she carefully went over her plan, with Hotland's immense sea of lava bubbling beneath her.

"Man, this is going to be so embarrassing...I mean, seriously now, how am I even going to explain this to her?" Alphys thought to herself, stroking her chin and tapping her foot anxiously.

"Okay, so, first I'm going to politely ask her, and then...you know what, SCREW planning! I'm just going to do it! Better late than never, am I right?" Alphys laughed, shrugging her shoulders, walking straight forward and taking a left turn down the pathway leading to the Underground's ferry transport river, where the grimly cloaked riverperson had been patiently waiting for her.

"Greetings, old friend! I assume things are going well for you right now?" Alphys asked the riverperson, shaking his dry, clammy hand as he nodded his concealed head in approval.

"So, my dear lizard friend...what exactly has been on your mind lately?" the riverperson cackled, his hood-shadowed face contorting into a toothy, rotten grin as he readjusted his tattered, patch-riddled cloak.

"Well...psst psst psst..." Alphys cupped her clawlike hand and whispered through a crudely made earhole in the riverperson's hood, her bespectacled eyes darting around nervously to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on such an incredibly fishy exchange.

"My, my, DEARIE! Aren't YOU the kinky type?" the riverperson blushed, covering his filthy, dirty mouth with his bony, withered hand and trying not to burst out laughing as Alphys sheepishly stood there, hanging her chubby dinosaur head and crossing her stubby little legs in shame.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all red-in-the-face about it! Hell, if you really want Undyne's tootsies THAT badly, then I can easily just take you right over there on my dogboat for FREE! Tally-HO!" the riverperson laughed triumphantly, hugging his dogboat's neck as he let loose a ravenous, cursed dog whistle, prompting said dogboat to unexpectedly go completely apeshit and take off flying through the river like a freaking fighter jet screeching through the sky.

"APPROACHING SOUND BARRIER!" the dogboat yelled with excitement, traveling at least 120 miles per hour as the riverperson clung for dear life to its neck, with Alphys clinging for even dearer life to his hairy, blemished legs as his shoes flew off and hit her right in the schnozz, causing her own nose blood to violently spray itself all over her face.

"If I could literally erase my own existence right now, I WOULD." Alphys whimpered internally, her twinkly little eyes watering in revulsion as her wind-blasted face shriveled up and turned sickly green from the agonizingly nauseating smell of his sweaty, moldy, invisible socks.

"So, how're you doing back there? You'd better not be jerking off to my feet back there, you hear?" the riverperson teased her, his grimy toes wiggling in the wind as he gorgeously scrunched his crinkly soles, causing Alphys' nosebleed to worsen even further as a result.

"It smells...so bad and yet so...GOOD..." Alphys gagged into her drooling mouth, beginning to feel lightheaded from blood loss as she held on tightly to the riverperson's leg with her left hand while jerking her diamond-hard cock furiously with her right.

"Ohhhhhh...OHHHHHHHH...OHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Alphys screamed in both terror and ecstasy, covering her mouth and nearly puking as she painfully shot out her massive, piping-hot, creamy, gooey, sticky load onto the riverperson's thinly covered soles.

"OH SHIT is right! LOOK OUT- WAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the riverperson screamed as his dogboat came to a screeching halt at the Waterfall stop, flinging both him and Alphys right off of its body and into the river below.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M FUCKING COLD-BLOODED AND I CAN'T EVEN SWIM! I REPEAT, I AM COLD-BLOODED AND I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING (glug glug glug glug...)" Alphys screamed for help, frantically flapping her arms about like a chicken for a few brief yet utterly priceless seconds before finally sinking into the freezing-cold water like a fat weeaboo rock and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't you worry, my dear, I'll save you!" the riverperson assured her, diving down into the water and straining every last muscle in his body to lift Alphys back up to the surface.

"Jesus Christ, what in the fuck does she EAT?! Oh, right...instant noodles and soda. Why am I not surprised?" the riverperson sighed as he swam toward the Waterfall exit shore with Alphys' fat, nerdy, introverted ass in tow.

"After several laps, you have now officially arrived at your destination: Waterfall. Please exit the boat calmly and collectedly." the dogboat informed them as the riverperson weakly clambered up onto shore, laid Alphys' unconscious body face-up on the ground, got down on his hands and knees and pushed down forcefully on her fat, water-stuffed belly.

"BLEEEAUGH!" Alphys retched, spewing watery, fishy vomit all over the riverperson's face as she woke up and came back to her senses, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve.

"Mmm...how tasty..." the riverperson muttered, licking the puke off of his face as Alphys got back up onto her feet and began walking away.

"Uh uh uhh! That'll be five dollars tax, please." the riverperson teased Alphys, waving his cold, brittle finger at her.

"Ugh, fine, here you go..." Alphys groaned, reaching into one of her lab coat's numerous interdimensional pockets and pulling out 500 gold.

"Oh, thank heavens! It was about TIME I got some new footwear!" the riverperson chuckled, sighing with relief as he wrung out his socks and slipped them back on.

"Oh man, TELL me about it! I mean, honestly, why on Earth do YOU even NEED footwear in the first place? All they ever really do anyway is make your feet stink!" Alphys groaned, wincing and sticking out her tongue in disgust from the mere thought of what had just happened.

"EXACTLY! That's how I like 'em! Also...it makes me look like a refined gentleman! HO HO HO!" the riverperson chuckled heartily, clutching his sides.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Alphys sighed, walking away dejectedly to Undyne's house as the riverperson waved goodbye to her.

"That'll be at least a 6 on the Boden scale." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in shame as she knocked on Undyne's front door.

"Hello? Who IS it?!" Undyne asked as she swung the door open, accidentally hitting Alphys and sending her flying across the front lawn.

"Alphys?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Undyne gasped, running over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back up onto her feet.

"SPEAK, god damn you!" Undyne commanded Alphys frustratedly, lifting her up, shaking her into focus, and then setting her back down onto the ground.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the fish..." Alphys slurred dizzily, stumbling back and forth and spitting out one of her front teeth as her eyes did that goofy, spiraling, swirly expression often seen in Japanese cartoons.

"Aw, you poor little baby!" Undyne blushingly squealed in response to how adorably cute Alphys was as she scooped the poor little lizard girl up into her arms and carried her inside.

"Here, have some chamomile tea, sweetie! Look, I even added your favorite HONEY to it!" Undyne teased her smarmily, setting a flower-patterned teacup on the dining table for her.

"Undyne, I appreciate your rather excessive efforts to butter me up, but I didn't come here to be smothered like a kid at his grandma's house." Alphys sighed, setting the tea aside.

"Well then, what DID you come here for, cutie-pie?" Undyne teased her, kissing her on the (chubby, rosy) cheek lovingly and nuzzling her pudgy little snout.

"OH MY SWEET EVER-LOVING JESUS, PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PUKE!" Alphys yelled at her, glaring and hissing at her in disapproval.

"Okay, okay, calm down, JEEZ!" Undyne stammered, doing the jazz hands and backing off.

"In other, semi-related news, however...uhh...well...ehehe...I...uh...I...well...hehe..." Alphys stammered nervously, blushing and sweating and biting her lip as she tried not to panic.

"Well? Spit it out! What exactly IS this weird, silly problem you have that is apparently so crippling that you had to come all the way over HERE just to tell me about it? HMM?" Undyne teased Alphys, taking a seat across from her and crossing her legs on top of the table.

"Must...not...take...boots...off..." Alphys nervously thought to herself, breaking out into a cold sweat as the mental image of Undyne's gorgeous webbed toes seeped its way into her brain.

"What's the matter, dearie? Is there some kind of weird, creepy fetish you happen to have or some typical shit like that? Well? Come on, just TELL me! Your secret is safe with me!" Undyne encouraged her, intentionally teasing her with her boots.

"Oh my god, she already KNOWS, doesn't she?" Alphys thought to herself in terror, burying her intensely reddened face in her hands and trembling in cowardice.

"Alright, you know what? I've had it. Here's what we're gonna do now." Undyne decided, going upstairs and grabbing stocks, a rope, and a bottle of super-glue from her supply closet.

"Alright, so, here's how this is going to go down: I'm going to tickle the ever-loving shit out of you until you're literally begging for mercy, and so help me, I'm never going to stop until you finally man up and spill the beans!" Undyne explained, coming back downstairs, tying Alphys to her chair, super-gluing said chair to the floor, and locking her feet into the stocks.

"No...NO, PLEASE, NO, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T SUBJECT ME TO THIS UNBEARABLE TORTURE!" Alphys begged Undyne, squeezing fake tears out of her eyes as she squirmed and wiggled in a fruitless attempt to break free from the chair.

"I'll have you know that this is for your own good, sweetheart." Undyne explained, pulling out a huge feather from her pants pocket and immediately going straight for Alphys' weakest points.

"MMMF!" Alphys grunted, biting her lip and trying not to laugh as Undyne stroked the feather up and down her delicately sensitive soles and even sawed in between her toes with it.

"Still not giving up, eh? My, my, you're a persistent one!" Undyne laughed as Alphys giggled adorably and wiggled her toes in discomfort.

"Well, if one feather isn't enough, then I suppose I'll just have to try using TWO of them!" Undyne snickered as she pulled out a second feather from her other pants pocket and began tickling both of Alphys' feet simultaneously.

"HEE!" Alphys accidentally laughed as her feet danced all over the place; she was blushing so deeply that even her feet themselves were beginning to blush as they struggled to endure the torment of the feathers.

"Hmph! Fine, BE like that!" Undyne sneered, dialing down a bit on the tickling.

"And why SHOULDN'T I be like this, pardon my asking? What's PREVENTING me from making my own decisions, hmm?" Alphys asked her snarkily.

"What if I told you I brought your precious DOG over here?" Undyne retorted as the dripping, amorphous mass that was Endogeny suddenly shambled up into the living room through the basement hatch, its numerous legs almost but not quite fusing together with each other.

"Wait a minute, y-you WHAT?!" Alphys screamed in dumbfounded, disbelieving shock as Endogeny slithered toward her, hanging its saliva-dripping tongue out and panting.

"Just relax. It'll be over in a second." Undyne reassured poor, poor Alphys as one of her own beloved eldritch abominations from the depths of scientific hell itself began licking her feet while wagging its tail with excitement in the process.

"OH DEAR GOD, THIS IS TOO MUCH...I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER..." Alphys thought to herself in horror; her face was already turning blue, her eyes welling up with tears as she desperately held her breath to stop herself from laughing.

"AWOoooOOoOOooOOO..." Endogeny howled as its slimy, glistening, tentacle-like tongue caressed her heels, pierced straight into the sweet spots of her arches, danced around the balls of her feet, wrapped itself around her dainty little toes, and even slithered in between them, soaking the entirety of her feet with the combined saliva of who-knows-how-many dogs.

"That oughta do it!" Undyne snickered; sure enough, that did it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOP IT! STAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHP ITTT! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHEE-HEE-HEE-HEENG! JUST PLEASE STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!" Alphys nearly died laughing, clutching her head and wagging her tail uncontrollably from the sheer ticklish sensation as waterfalls of tears streamed down her face.

"Okay, Endogeny, you can stop now." Undyne commanded Endogeny, who immediately obeyed her and sat down in response, causing Alphys to utter a huge sigh of relief.

"C'mere!" Undyne beckoned him, pulling a dog treat out of her pocket and feeding it to Endogeny through its massive dripping face-hole, then petting its head and stroking its ears affectionately as it growled and whimpered simultaneously in response.

"Hey, that's MY job!" Alphys scowled at Undyne, gritting her teeth in both anger and confusion as Undyne led Endogeny back downstairs into the basement, where it curled up and slept on the floor in undisturbed (yet incredibly disturbing) peace.

"Come on, Alphys, just say it! JUST! SAY IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams!" Undyne motivated Alphys, who was still shivering with fear after what had just happened.

"Sigh...FINE." Alphys groaned, hanging her head in shame and blushing deeply as she finally admitted one of her most obvious secrets to Undyne.

"I...I have...I...I-"

"SNAP out of it!" Undyne scolded her, slapping her into focus.

"I...um...well, I guess you could say I have a...foot...fetish." Alphys shrugged, unable to hide her embarrassment as Undyne removed the stocks from her ankles.

"Aww, why didn't you say so EARLIER, you silly goose?" Undyne chuckled as she untied Alphys from her chair, gave her a hug and a kiss, and set her down on the floor gently.

"So, uhh...what happens now?" Alphys asked Undyne as the household clock chimed midnight.

"Now, you go home and get to bed, okay? It's getting really late, I worked like a dog today, and I really need some peaceful rest without you constantly urging me to have sex with you!" Undyne explained, shooing Alphys out the front door and shutting it gently.

"Oh, and here's your pet, too, just in case you were wondering!" Undyne informed her, opening the door, throwing Endogeny right on top of her, and then shutting the door again and turning out the household lights.

"Okay, Endogeny, you know the way back home, right?" Alphys whispered into the ear(s) of Endogeny, who then nodded its head in approval and bolted off in various, disjointedly random directions, presumably back in the general direction of the lab from whence it came.

"Phew...now that THAT'S over with, I have something I need to figure out. Why in the actual hell would Undyne ever NOT want me to sleep with her? There is definitely something fishy going on here, if I do say so myself." Alphys mumbled to herself.

"Oh, boy, this is just TOO perfect..." Alphys cackled mischievously to herself, rubbing her hands together as she snuck into Undyne's house through the secret basement entrance in the back.

"Man, oh man, have I got a WONDERFUL surprise for Undyne..." Alphys giggled as she climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch into the living room, still not catching on to the fact that Undyne had clearly left all of the doors unlocked on purpose.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, this is gonna be SO good..." Alphys moaned, drooling at the mouth as she went upstairs and silently opened the door into Undyne's room.

"Speak of the devil..." Alphys gasped as she saw Undyne sleeping face-down and backwards in her bed with her boots still on; luckily, the entire room was amply illuminated by the crystal lights that shone in through the windows, so Alphys knew what she was doing.

"This just might be the most irresistably tempting opportunity of my entire life...oh, God, I can't wait for this...the chance to finally see her feet...to finally...FEEL them..." Alphys whispered hornily to herself, already trying to resist masturbating as she carefully, gently pulled Undyne's boots off and gleefully sniffed the insides of each one.

"Okay, so now the first layer of defense has officially been removed from the equation...why not try the SECOND layer?" Alphys whispered to herself as she slowly, sneakily began to roll Undyne's hot pink, diagonally-purple-striped, orange-fish-patterned socks off.

"Oh, man...these SOLES...so...freaking...HOT...and SWEATY, no less...I don't know if I can even hold out any longer..." Alphys whispered excitedly, drooling intensely at the mouth and sweating feverishly as the balls of Undyne's feet were revealed.

"And now for the moment I've spent so many MONTHS waiting for...the world-wide-webbed TOES!" Alphys whispered to herself, cringing at her own pun as she finally achieved her seemingly lifelong dream of removing all of Undyne's footwear and revealing the mesmerizing sight of her bare, naked, beautiful feet...webbed toes and all.

"You know what they say; if you can't get them to do it, sometimes you just gotta do it yourself! Even if it is incredibly kinky and perverted..." Alphys sighed, blushing embarrassedly and swallowing her pride as she dug right in.

"Oh, holy CHRIST, they're so delicious..." Alphys moaned internally as she went straight to town on Undyne's feet with her long reptilian tongue, employing noticeably similar techniques to the ones that Endogeny used. In laymen's terms, she was literally licking them like a dog.

"MMM..." Undyne moaned silently with a sly smirk as she felt the warm, moist touch of Alphys' slimy, glistening hentai tongue against her tantalizingly sexy mermaid feet.

"Oh, these FEET...why do they torture me...WHY DO THEY TORTURE ME SO?" Alphys screamed internally as she unbuttoned her lab coat and briefly began rubbing her dick against the little webs in between Undyne's toes.

"MMMFFF..." Undyne bit her lip, trying not to laugh from a combination of Alphys' absolutely degenerate patheticness and the fact that Alphys had just found her sweet spots.

"Hmm...I wonder how sensitive those webs are..." Alphys deviously thought to herself, using her clawed fingers to teasingly scratch in between Undyne's toes.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF...tee hee..." Undyne giggled under her breath, her feet beginning to twitch a little in response.

"OH...OH, DEAR..." Alphys gasped, almost realizing that Undyne had secretly been awake the whole time.

"I really hope Alphys stays totally ignorant to the fact that I'm actively letting her do this and just continues doing it all night!" Undyne thought to herself, grinning with satisfaction.

"Okay, perhaps a little massage'll do the trick...I've got to make sure that she's deeply asleep..." Alphys whispered internally, kneading her rough, scaly lizard fingers into the soft, fleshy soles of Undyne's feet.

"AWW...SHE IS JUST TOO SWEET!" Undyne moaned internally, blushing and smiling in awe as her toes wiggled and curled with pleasure.

"Oh man, this is going to suck SO bad...I really should be smarter than this, but I just can't resist the allure of her lovely, lovely soles..." Alphys sighed internally as she gently grabbed Undyne's feet and began sticking them into her mouth toes-first and sucking on them, alternating between the left foot and the right, licking her webs diligently while doing so.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! NYEHEHEHEHEE! NYOHOHOHO!" Undyne laughed uproariously and wriggled around on her bed as the total clusterfuck of oral tickling that was being performed on her poor, soggy feet by Alphys simply became too much for even a warrior like her to handle.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Uh...I c-can...explain..." Alphys stammered humiliatedly, blushing so brightly that her face alone practically lit up the entire room in and of itself as Undyne sat up on the bed and looked down at her.

"Alphys, I KNOW you have a foot fetish. I've ALWAYS known about it...probably ever since the very first time we met, now that I think about it. Trust me, sweetheart, it's NOTHING to be ashamed of." Undyne explained, picking Alphys up in her arms and cuddling her softly.

"WHOA, what the hell are you DOING?!" Alphys gasped in shock as Undyne thrusted her thoroughly erect cock straight into the lizard girl's smooth, scaly vagina.

"Giving you your REWARD, silly! What does it LOOK like I'm doing?!" Undyne laughed as Alphys moaned with pleasure.

"Ohh...this is JUST like one of my Japanese animes! Oh yeah, RAVAGE me, senpai!" Alphys moaned as the inner walls of her va-jay-jay began to tear ever-so-slightly from Undyne's brutally intense thrusting force.

"Oh, yes...YES...YESSSSSS!" Alphys and Undyne both moaned in unison as the latter shot her steaming-hot load of cum into the former's vagina.

"Wait...WAIT, IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Undyne yelled triumphantly as she sat Alphys down on her pillow, extended her anchor-tattooed legs out, and finally wrapped her toes around Alphys' eagerly awaiting shaft, which, understandably, was still quite stiff after the previous scene.

"OHHHH...THAT FEEEEELS...SOOOOOO...GOOOOOD..." Alphys moaned in ecstasy as Undyne's calloused, muscular feet caressed and stroked her aching, tender penis in such an insanely sensual way that I dare say it would almost make a man with erectile dysfunction bust a nut.

"NYAHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed orgasmically, her entire body quaking as her dick blasted out at least half a cup of semen all over Undyne's blushing, embarrassed face.

"Oh man, I wish I could just literally chug down a whole BOTTLE of this stuff!" Undyne laughed heartily as she scooped the semen off of her face, licked it off of her hands and swallowed it.

"My, my, how KINKY...on second thought, I guess I don't really have any room to talk now, do I?" Alphys sighed, blushing from both second-and-first-hand embarrassment as the remaining bits of cum left over on her penis were also scooped up and eaten by Undyne as well.

"Well, I guess now we're even." Undyne snickered, uttering a loud, hearty burp as the two of them predictably snuggled together in bed and slept with each other for the rest of the night.

A few days later, after Frisk defeated Asriel and saved the underground from sure destruction, Alphys and all of her friends were all gathered together at New Home in preparation to leave the Underground through the barrier. (If you haven't played through the entire game already and/or aren't a sick perverted fuck, then you shouldn't even be reading this in the first place.)

"Umm, Alphys, pardon my asking, but...what exactly IS this so-called ANIME you speak of?" Asgore, the royal goat dad and king of all monsters, asked Alphys curiously.

"Hey, Frisk, can you help me explain to Lord Fluffybuns over here what anime is?" Alphys asked Frisk with an uncomfortably seductive look in her eyes.

"Umm...well, I don't really know much about it, but I'm pretty sure it's basically just American cartoons except with guns and swords and all of that stupid kawaii bullshit that Alphys never stops talking about." Frisk explained, with Alphys shooting him a mean glare in response.

"Hmm...you know what? That actually sounds rather interesting. I think I'd rather enjoy sitting down with little ol' Alphys here and watching some good old-fashioned Internet cancer with her." Asgore laughed heartily, causing Alphys to growl with suppressed rage.

"Oh, and, uh...one more thing...can I, uh...whisper into your ear for a second?" Alphys asked Asgore as Toriel, Asgore's ex-wife, glared suspiciously at her.

"Anime...well, you see, sometimes anime also involves psst, psst, psst..." Alphys lifted up Asgore's floppy goat ear and whispered into it.

"OH! How LEWD! I'll have to ask Toriel about this..." Asgore blushed, walking over to where Toriel, who was still persistently giving Alphys the stink eye, was standing.

"Umm...can I have a little private talk with Alphys, if you don't mind?" Asgore politely asked Toriel, fidgeting and sweating nervously in a very Alphys-like fashion.

"Sure, just don't do anything nasty with her, PLEASE..." Toriel demanded him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I won't." Asgore groaned, shrugging his shoulders and walking off with Alphys.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

For the first time in quite a while (namely, ever since Endogeny and the rest of the Amalgamates were created), Asgore and Alphys were both in Alphys' lab together.

"Alright, big boy, we don't have all day, so show me what makes your COCK tick!" Alphys teased Asgore, stripping her clothes off as Asgore threw off his.

"Umm...I know it's not much to ask, but...would you mind if I asked you to give me a nice, warm, cozy footjob?" Asgore asked sheepishly, hanging his head and shrugging in guilt as he sat down on the floor.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FU- wait, you actually really mean it? Seriously? Don't you know where my feet have been?" Alphys blushed as she sat atop Asgore's big, fluffy lap and filed her claws.

"I'm not sure if I want to know..." Asgore shuddered as Alphys' elevator suddenly opened.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" Alphys panicked, bolting over to the elevator at incredible speed and forcefully shoving Lemon Bread's slug-like body against the back wall of it.

"What's the matter, Alphys? Don't you think I'm PRETTY?" Lemon Bread laughed, flashing its slimy black mold-teeth at her and causing her to nearly pass out from its breath.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST, Lemon Bread! With breath like that, you could literally strip PAINT!" Alphys winced, cursing the fact that her nose was so ridiculously huge under her breath.

"Personally, I'd much rather strip your FLESH right about now!" Lemon Bread growled at her.

"Well, sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that right now." Alphys coldly stated, pressing the DOWN button on the elevator and immediately stepping out right before the door closed.

"Uh, who the fuck is LEMON BREAD?" Asgore asked as Alphys clambered back up onto his lap.

"Again; you're much better off not knowing, my dear!" Alphys laughed as she tightly wrapped her long, flexible lizard feet around the fuzzy-wuzzy shaft of Asgore's intimidatingly large goat penis and began a stroking for the ages.

"Oh, my, you're SUCH a loyal servant...OHH, how I would let you walk all over me if I had any less standards...oh, YEAAAH..." Asgore moaned as his cock began to stiffen by the minute.

"So...is this what Toriel used to do with you while your son Asriel was in bed?" Alphys asked him as he moaned loudly with pleasure, his booming voice echoing across Hotland.

"Oh, YEAH! We did it, like, ALLLL the time!" Asgore moaned excitedly as Alphys began to acutely feel the veins within his dick pulsating because of how fucking huge it was.

"One of my favorite things about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was always the fact that the characters on that show would ALSO do perverted shit like this all the time!" Alphys laughed.

"Well, if this is what watching hentai feels like, then you can sign me the fuck right up! OHHHHHHH, YEAHHHHHHH!" Asgore moaned at about the volume of a heavy metal singer yelling through a megaphone, his phallic volcano erupting out literally half a gallon all over her.

"Are...are you sure you wouldn't have preferred a nice little titfuck instead?" Alphys asked him sheepishly as she shamelessly rubbed the cum all over her body.

"No, but I am sure that you look mighty delicious!" Asgore laughed heartily as he began licking his sweet, sweet vinesauce off of Alphys' body...only Toriel suddenly walked in right at that exact moment and grabbed him by the neck!

"Asgore, you have a FUCKLOAD of explaining to do." Toriel growled at him, her eyes burning with anger and disgust.

"I...but-"

"NO BUTS, DREEMURR!" Toriel sneered at him, slapping him upside the head.

"Uhh-"

"As for YOU, Alphys...you're FIRED. Just...get the fuck out of here and don't ever come back. You absolutely DISGUST me on SO many godforsaken levels that I quite literally don't even know where to BEGIN." Toriel informed Alphys, who packed her bags and walked away dejectedly, with the Amalgamates following along behind her.

"Anyway...that's how I lost my MEDICAL license!" Alphys laughed as she cracked open yet another beer at the local New York City bar with Undyne.

"Alphys, you're the kinkiest bitch I've ever met, and that's a huge part of why you'll always be my BEST friend! NYAH HAH HAH HAH!" Undyne laughed heartily, slapping Alphys on the back.

"I know..." Alphys sighed, banging her head against the table softly before finally drinking herself into an alcoholic slumber and dying from liver cancer shortly thereafter. THE END.


	9. Lemon Fed

LEMON FED

About a month had passed in the Underground since the day when the quite frankly horrific results of Alphys' now-infamous Determination experiments had occurred, and yet still, not a single monster in the entire Underground besides her, Sans or Gaster knew about them.

"Let's just hope it stays that way, shall we?" Alphys sighed as she took the elevator from her lab straight down into the True Lab, with her massive bag of dog food in tow.

Upon reaching the lobby of the grimy, cold, dank and dilapidated old place, Alphys was immediately greeted by Lemon Bread...and suspiciously only Lemon Bread.

"Good afternoon, mother! How are things going?" Lemon Bread chuckled, patting her on the back with one of his gross and slimy appendages.

"You tell me, how does it LOOK like things are going for me?" Alphys groaned sarcastically, looking around the room for emphasis as Lemon Bread looked with disdain at her; her eyes were ever-so-slightly bloodshot and were starting to develop bags underneath them, and her already fat body was becoming more pathetically weak and out-of-shape by the day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your life's a living hell; so are mine and all of the other Amalgamates' lives." Lemon Bread admitted, nodding his head and shaking his massive, moldy teeth a little.

"And your point is?" Alphys asked him, pouring a heaping portion of dog food into Lemon Bread's bowl and eyeing him suspiciously in wonderment of what he was planning.

"Honestly, I don't know what my point is, but what I do know is that you look like a MIGHTY tasty snack!" Lemon Bread laughed maniacally, grabbing Alphys and lifting her up into the air.

"Hey, w-what the hell's going on here?!" Alphys stammered, blushing and sweating nervously as Lemon Bread forcefully removed her lab coat, revealing her glistening, naked lizard body.

"Sometimes, you just can't get rid of a KINK! Adios amigos, pal, because it sure was AWFULLY nice knowing you!" Lemon Bread laughed as he stuffed Alphys into his mouth; as it turned out, Lemon Bread's body was disturbingly larger on the inside compared to the outside.

"HMPH! Don't think it'll be THAT easy to get rid of your own experimental MOTHER!" Alphys bit back as she desperately clung for dear life to Lemon Bread's dripping, dangling uvula; all the while, she was surrounded by massive, gleaming, oozing walls of warm sticky saliva.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but there's just absolutely no way I can let THAT one slip by!" Lemon Bread chuckled, using his long, nasty tongue to try to flick Alphys off of his uvula like a booger.

"No...I will not give up...I will never give in...I will...OHH, MYY...YOU NAUGHTY BOY, YOU..." Alphys moaned as Lemon Bread licked all over her body and even into her scaly cleavage.

"Hope you have fun rotting away in my STOMACH, loser!" Lemon Bread laughed

as Alphys' grip faltered and slipped, sending her tumbling down the beast's esophagus!

"WAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Alphys screamed in terror as she plummeted straight down into Lemon Bread's stomach, landing headfirst right in the thick (fleshy folds) of it!

"BURRRP!" Lemon Bread belched, using Alphys' lab coat as a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"Uggh...so THIS is what being in the belly of the beast feels like!" Alphys sighed, pulling her head out from inbetween the folds of Lemon Bread's stomach fat and observing the wrinkly, fleshy walls surrounding her as globules of sickly-green radioactive acid trickled down them.

"You betcha! HAVE FUN, MOTHERFUCKER!" Lemon Bread laughed, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back on a nearby sofa and falling asleep while his growling stomach did the rest.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! BAD TENTACLES! BAD!" Alphys hissed, narrowly dodging Lemon Bread's antibody tentacles and cutting them into pieces with her claws as she scampered to and fro.

"Hey, I can still FEEL you fucking about in there, you know!" Lemon Bread pointed out as his stomach produced a multitude of additional tentacles until Alphys was finally overwhelmed.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO-"

"Shh!" Lemon Bread shushed Alphys as the slimy, endogenous tentacles wrapped themselves around her wrists, waist and ankles, suspending her upright in a dramatic crucifixion pose. "It'll be over before you even know it."

"Oh, dear GOD, what did I EVER do to deserve THIS?!" Alphys sobbed, tears streaming down her blushing, sweating face as the bottom section of Lemon Bread's loudly rumbling stomach began to fill up with acid while its tentacles squeezed her lovingly and tightly, feeling her all over from head to toe and butt to breasts.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Reader's DIGEST to attend to!" Lemon Bread laughed, patting his rumbling belly and smugly flipping through the latest issue of her favorite magazine.

"OH GOD, DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alphys screamed as the liquid shape of a malicious, clawed hand began to materialize itself from Lemon Bread's stomach acid, slowly but surely reaching toward her fully exposed vagina.

"Sorry, pal, but it looks like I'm gonna have to lend a HAND here!" Lemon Bread laughed as said hand got closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...and closer, until finally-

"HOW...HOW DARE YOU...YOU CHEEKY LITTLE RASCAL..." Alphys moaned, blushing deeply and brightly as the hand reached her cloaca and dug its way through into her birth canal.

"Now sit back and enjoy your SURROUNDINGS for a change!" Lemon Bread chuckled, patting and rubbing his belly with immense satisfaction and delight as the madness continued.

"OHHHHHH...JUST NOW, I'M FINALLY STARTING TO REALIZE JUST HOW UTTERLY BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS THE INSIDE OF LEMON BREAD'S STOMACH REALLY IS..." Alphys moaned and drooled, watching the fleshy walls expand and contract while countless miniscule, glistening droplets of luminescient acid trickled down them as the hand began fingering her.

"Hmm...you know what? While we're at it, how's about I start jacking off TOO? After all, I thought I was the one with the vore fetish here!" Lemon Bread laughed as he grabbed his frighteningly large penis and began fervently stroking it with his right appendage.

"OH, THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN MY WHOLE MISERABLE LIFE...OH...OHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed with pleasure as at least half a cup's worth of orgasm fluids gushed out of her now-agonizingly-inflammated-and-bleeding vagina.

"OHHH...OH LORD, THAT FEELS NICE..." Lemon Bread moaned as his dick squirted out at least a pint's worth of cum directly into his own mouth, where it then traveled down his throat and into his stomach, where Alphys was then showered from head to toe with the nasty, goopy, slimy, sticky mess of it.

"OHH, MAMMA...LOOKS LIKE I JUST HIT THE JACKPOT..." Alphys moaned with delight as she passionately played with Lemon Bread's ooey-gooey liquid sperm, lathering it all over her body and scooping it into her mouth while Lemon Bread winced in disgust at the mere thought of it.

"Well, this is certainly something." Lemon Bread sighed, facepalming.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

It was now midnight in the Underground; Lemon Bread was fast asleep (for real this time), with Alphys (who at this point was already beginning to seriously consider suicide) still trapped in his stomach.

"I...I was NICE today." Alphys whispered to herself as she sat dejectedly on the fleshy, pulsating floor of Lemon Bread's massive stomach, contemplating the very meaning of life itself.

"NICE to this INSIPID...little MONKEY!" she growled, digging her claws deep into the soft, veiny flesh of Lemon Bread's stomach and actually causing him to squirm in pain...but to absolutely no avail, since the Amalgamates' bodies were able to regenerate infinitely.

"ANSWERING his STUPID requests!" Alphys groaned, crossing her arms over her chest irritatedly as the sound of Lemon Bread's heartbeat began to noticeably intensify.

"My HANDS...FILTHY!" Alphys cringed as she held her palms in front of her face and looked at them begrudgingly.

"THE FILTH WON'T COME OFF!" Alphys screamed, attempting to wash her hands with leftover droplets of Lemon Bread's corrosive stomach acid.

"HUAGGGH!" Alphys screamed in agony, toppling over onto the floor as the outer layer of flesh was briefly burned off of her palms before suddenly inexplicably healing itself back on.

"CARETAKER...what a JOKE! CARETAKER...caretaker of WHAT?! THESE eldritch monstrosities!" the now woken-back-up Alphys rambled to herself as she laid face-up on the floor, curiously inspecting the hole that she had fallen into Lemon Bread's stomach through with dismay.

"HOW THEY LOVE ME!" Alphys shivered with fear, realizing just how fucked-up the fact that she had a romantic sexual relationship with her own eldritch-abomination pets really was as she crossed her arms behind her head, crossed her legs, and curled her tail over her body seductively.

"Look at me! LYING HERE AWAKE...THE IDOL OF NO ONE BUT MYSELF AND UNDYNE..." Alphys cackled dementedly, bathing herself in Lemon Bread's stomach acid and rolling around in it.

"I'M A FOOL! Just a BLIND, SILLY LITTLE FOOL..." Alphys laughed and sobbed as she stroked the wall of Lemon Bread's stomach with her dainty little lizard feet while massaging its floor with her hands.

"How easily...I could...slit my neck...with THESE hands...THESE...FILTHY...HANDS!" Alphys sobbed, crawling around spastically on the walls of Lemon Bread's stomach like a spider before finally dropping back down to the floor.

"AND WITH THESE HANDS, I HOLD THE DETERMINATION OF MILLIONS!" Alphys announced overdramatically, scooping up Lemon Bread's stomach acid with her hands and drinking it.

"Alphys thinks she's a god...BUT SHE'S AS MORTAL AS WE. I KNOW!" Alphys laughed psychotically, digging her acid-soaked claws deep into the scaly flesh of her neck to deliver the coup-de-grace.

"JUST...ONE...QUICK...SLICE! AND IT'S OVER...JUST...ONE..." Alphys drooled rabidly, preparing herself for the final killing blow...when suddenly, out of nowhere, the stomach acid from her claws seeped into her bloodstream and went directly into her central nervous system!

"HUAAAGGGH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! MY BRAIN! MY HOT...STINGING...BRAAAIN! HUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! HUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! HUAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Alphys screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, clutching her head in pain as warm, crimson dust leaked out of her ears and nose.

"Hey, would you SHUT UP?! I'm trying to MASTURBATE in here!" Lemon Bread yelled at Alphys, despite the fact that Alphys' performance was actually the thing that he was jerking it to.

"YES, MASTER..." Alphys sobbed, curling up into a teeny-tiny little lizard ball on the floor and sucking her plump, juicy tail in dismay as she dejectedly, sorrowfully cried herself to sleep.

"AH, THAT'S BETTER..." Lemon Bread sighed with relief, patting his belly as he went back to sleep.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON...

Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird were now gathered together in the True Lab's secret kitchen room (located behind the TV room), with Reaper Bird cooking up something rather...interesting...in the oven.

"So, uh...how's that Diarrheasparagus Tomatocream pie going?" Lemon Bread asked Reaper Bird, who was busy cooking a pie comprised of diarrhea, asparagus, tomatoes and whipped cream in the kitchen.

"MMMFFFF! NNNGH! NRRRGH!" Alphys could be heard audibly screaming inside Lemon Bread's stomach as Reaper Bird announced the pie's name yet again...except that her mouth was duct-taped firmly shut.

"Just about done...say, where's all that ruckus coming from?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, whose stomach was already beginning to growl with hunger in considerably more ways than one as its tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around Alphys yet again.

"Oh, uh...well...let's just say my stomach isn't exactly agreeing with me today! Heh!" Lemon Bread chuckled, rubbing his belly while Alphys cried and screamed desperately for help from within.

"Uh-huh." Reaper Bird groaned sarcastically, shooting him the evil eye.

"WHAT? What'd I say?" Lemon Bread asked as the oven finally dinged, prompting Reaper Bird to pull the pie out and set it down on the dining table, where him and Lemon Bread sat directly across from each other.

"Hmm...you know what? How's about we play a nice little game to pass the time, what do you say?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, beginning to wonder what he was really up to.

"Uh, what's it called?" Lemon Bread asked him, shaking his teeth curiously.

"Oh god, please not Truth Or Dare, PLEASE not Truth Or Dare..." Alphys thought to herself, sweating and trembling in terror as the slimy substance from Lemon Bread's stomach tentacles formed a rather tight set of stocks around her ever-so-cute-and-ticklish little feet.

"TRUTH OR PIE!" Reaper Bird laughed, causing Alphys to roll her eyes and sigh in dismay as the two of them cut the pie into eighths and began.

"Okay, so here's the first question: Who are you currently holding hostage inside of your revolting, putrid stomach?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread.

"FUCK NO, I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" Lemon Bread screamed in fear, shoving all four slices of his share of the pie into his mouth, chewing them up and swallowing them, almost puking them back up from how incredibly awful they tasted.

"You know what? FINE! If you're going to be like that, then I suppose I might as well just shove the rest of this ridiculous dessert into your fat stinking MOUTH!" Reaper Bird yelled at Lemon Bread, force-feeding the other half of the pie straight down his throat and into his stomach.

"OH, SWEET FUCKING CHRIST, YUCK..." Alphys thought to herself nauseatedly, gagging with disgust as her entire body was soaked in a soggy, slimy, chewed-up and just completely inedible mixture of food ingredients. "YOU LITERALLY COULDN'T PAY ME TO DO THIS SHIT..."

"NOW do you have my attention?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread sassily.

"YES..YES, LOUD...AND...CLEAR!" Lemon Bread gagged, literally crying from how absolutely awful the pie tasted.

"Good, now tell me...what does this person trapped inside your stomach...LOOK LIKE?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread with an alarmingly serious tone, staring straight into his soul.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered, prompting Reaper Bird to flip the table with rage.

"WHAT AREA ARE YOU FROM?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread, despite already knowing very well for a fact that he was from Waterfall.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered.

"WHAT AIN'T NO AREA I EVER HEARD OF! THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT?" Reaper Bird yelled at him, narrowly resisting the urge to gag him with a spoon.

"WHAT?" Lemon Bread stammered yet again.

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY! WHAT! AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE-DOG DARE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER, SAY WHAT ONE MORE GODDAMNED TIME!" Reaper Bird ranted at Lemon Bread in a fit of rage, threatening to stab him in the eyes with his scythe-arms.

"S-SHE...SHE'S YELLOW!" Lemon Bread stammered as his stomach tentacles began playfully teasing over the lovely soles of Alphys' feet, into her butt and armpits, and even over her belly and breasts.

"GO ON!" Reaper Bird yelled at him, urging him to continue.

"S-SHE'S BALD!" Lemon Bread stammered as his stomach-tentacles began working their magic on poor, poor Alphys yet again.

"Does she look like a BITCH?" Reaper Bird asked Lemon Bread urgently while Alphys was busy trying not to squeal, giggle or laugh as his stomach tentacles tickled all three of her most sensitive spots at the same time while penetrating her butthole all the way through to her mouth and even sucked on her breasts as if she was their mother.

"WHAT?!" Lemon Bread stammered in shock as Alphys audibly moaned with pleasure from the combined fetishistic sensations that his stomach was causing to her body at the moment.

"Uhh...I can explain..." Lemon Bread blushed brightly, drumming his appendages together and frantically glancing from side to side as Reaper Bird craned his neck into Lemon Bread's body and saw none other than Alphys trapped inside his stomach!

"Okay, two things: one, you're a fucking disgusting creep; and two, we need to find a good way to expel her from your body, one that's befitting of someone of her stature." Reaper Bird explained to Lemon Bread as the duct tape suddenly burst right off of Alphys' mouth from a combination of both tentacle interference and how insanely hard she was laughing while her breasts squirted out warm, creamy, delicious milk into the feeder tentacles' mouths.

"OH, DEE-HEE-HEER GAH-HAH-HAH-HAD, PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEESE, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHHP! I'M BEH-HEH-HEH-HEGGING YOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Alphys laughed hysterically with literal waterfalls of tears pouring down her warm, blushing face as her gorgeous, determination-soaked feet and toes wiggled and curled frantically with excitement.

"So, uhh...you think I should just shit her out or something?" Lemon Bread asked, scratching his head confusedly with his left appendage as his stomach tentacles went back to simply holding Alphys in place.

"Nope, I've got MUCH worse plans for her..." Reaper Bird cackled. "Come with me; I've got something to show you on the Internet, my friend."

And so the two of them took the elevator up into Alphys' regular lab, where Reaper Bird immediately got onto her computer and looked up a certain very infamous porn flick.

"Um, pardon my asking, but...what's this?" Lemon Bread asked.

"It's called 5 Amalgamates 1 Alphys." Reaper Bird explained, causing Alphys to tremble violently with shock while Lemon Bread's jaw hung wide open in a mixture of both utter disgust and disbelief.

"It's called WHAT?!" Lemon Bread screamed in terror as a rather extensive series of nauseatingly gross and disturbing mental images flashed through his mind.

"Trust me, it speaks for itself." Reaper Bird reluctantly reassured him as he clicked play, allowing memories of some of the most traumatizing experiences of Lemon Bread's life to come flooding back.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"OOH, I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD..." Alphys slurred lightheadedly before finally throwing up into Lemon Bread's immense digestive pool just from the mere thought of what she had been doing in the aforementioned "5 Amalgamates 1 Alphys" film; let's just say it wasn't exactly pretty.

"OH, DEAR LORD, HOLD ME, I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE!" Lemon Bread screamed in horror and revulsion as the most disgusting and terrifying film he had ever seen in his life finally came to a close.

"Well, there's a nice big trash can over there, so feel free!" Reaper Bird laughed as Lemon Bread immediately bolted over to said trash can and began dry-heaving in disgust.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...oh, dear..." Alphys began counting down as Lemon Bread's stomach began to violently churn and contact, splashing her several times with acid and even tightly, suffocatingly squeezing her in-between its moist, dripping walls a few times.

"Blastoff." Reaper Bird whispered as Lemon Bread stuck his right appendage into his gargantuan, toothy mouth and poked his precious, dainty little uvula with it.

"BLEEEEAUUUGH!" Lemon Bread heaved, violently puking out Alphys' naked, unwashed, stomach-acid-drenched body straight into the trash can (which, of course, was full of garbage.)

"Now that's what I call an OUT-OF-BODY experience!" Alphys giggled and blushed as she stuck her feet through the holes in the bottom of the trash can and began walking around in it due to having nothing else to wear at the moment.

"Uh...yeah, I think I'll just...see myself out and take an IMMEDIATE shower now, if you don't mind..." Alphys sighed, hanging her head with shame as she walked upstairs, grabbed one of her numerous spare lab coats from her wardrobe, then went back down into the True Lab to take a shower.

As Alphys stepped into the shower, audible screams could be heard from all the way up in the regular Lab, much to Lemon Bread's and Reaper Bird's amusement.

"You know, you should probably take today's events as a HENT-AI'm getting real SICK of your disgusting fetishistic antics!" Reaper Bird joked, laughing at his own pun like a douche.

"Wow, that was actually a pretty tenta-COOL joke if I do say so myself!" Lemon Bread chuckled.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Hey, guys, I'm back and fresh as a daisy; what'd I miss?" Alphys asked Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird as she came back up the elevator into her regular Lab.

"THE CHANCE TO BE LOVINGLY, THOROUGHLY DIGESTED IN MY GLORIOUS, SPACIOUS STOMACH LIKE THE ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC, SQUIRMING, DELICIOUS LITTLE INSECT YOU ARE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Lemon Bread laughed evilly, licking his lips and foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alphys shrieked at the tops of her lungs in terror, bolting out of the damned place faster than you could say "lizard casserole".

"Oh, COME ON, I was just JOKING!" Lemon Bread yelled at her, shaking his fist irritatedly.

"Joke's on you, numb-nuts, because this right here is exactly why we never go out to EAT!" Reaper Bird laughed, patting Lemon Bread on the back as he buried his head in his appendages and sobbed hopelessly.

THE END


	10. Giantess Alphys X Undyne: Bigger, Longer and Uncut

CHAPTER 4

"Okay, so, shrink ray, shrink ray...where is it?" Undyne whispered to herself as she snuck around in the upstairs area of Alphys' lab, rummaging aimlessly through Alphys' many, many equipment cabinets until she finally came to a very sudden and surprisingly sharp realization.

"Hmm, I wonder...what's the FIRST place she would expect a SMART person like ME to look?" Undyne thought to herself, eyeing the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie fanart painting on Alphys' wall suspiciously. "OF COURSE! IN THE LITTLE CIUBBYHOLE BEHIND THE PAINTING!"

"Ah, finally...JUST what I've been LOOKING for!" Undyne chuckled, pulling out Alphys' patented shrink ray from the cubbyhole and shoving it unceremoniously into her pocket before finally putting said painting back where it belonged.

"And now to just head on down to where Alphys is sleeping tonight...HEE HEE HEE..." Undyne snickered creepily to herself, drooling at the mouth and fantasizing intensely about what she was getting herself ready to do with Alphys as she took the elevator straight down into Alphys' infamous True Lab, where all of the Amalgamates lived.

"Ah, here we are!" Undyne chuckled as she walked down the cold, dark, grimy and dimly-lit hallways of the True Lab, ignoring the data logs on the walls since she had already read them something like a million times and had a pretty thorough knowledge of what the True Lab really was.

For some odd reason, Endogeny turned out to be the only Amalgamate out of all of them that was actually awake; right when Undyne was about to enter the bedroom, Endogeny suddenly joined her, wagging its tail with excitement.

"Oh, yeah, you can help out too, little buddy!" Undyne laughed, addressing a monster that was approximately twice her size and at least something like ten times her width as "little buddy".

"Alright, so...psst psst psst..." Undyne cupped her hands and whispered her secret plan into Endogeny's ear; luckily, Endogeny then immediately nodded its head in approval, reaching into its body, pulling out a disturbingly large-sized and thoroughly-filled jar labeled ALPHYS EARWAX COLLECTION, and then finally handing a big chunk of wax from said jar to Undyne.

"Umm...what are you giving me THIS for?" Undyne asked Endogeny, turning her nose up in a mixture of slight confusion and considerably-more-than-slight disgust.

In response, Endogeny used one of its massive legs to point indicatively at Undyne's magic lantern, which just so happened to be magically dangling from her magic belt at the magic moment...because magic.

"Oh, my...you really ARE a smart dog, aren't you?" Undyne giggled, forming the wax that she had been given into the shape of a candle, sticking it into her lantern, and gratefully patting Endogeny on the back as it adorably nodded its head in agreement with her.

"Well, okay, but first...I have some rather urgent and pressing emotional matters to take care of, if you don't mind!" Undyne explained, slowly and creepily approaching Alphys with an uncomfortably menacing and dreadful look in her eyes.

"LOOK AT HER...LYING THERE ASLEEP!" Undyne laughed eerily, crawling up on top of Alphys' bed and gazing upon her beautifully chubby naked body, which was currently laying face-down and backwards on the bed. "THE IDOL OF NEARLY EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND..."

"SHE'S A FOOL!" Undyne whispered dramatically and somewhat angrily, cocking an eyebrow at her in both disagreement and disapproval. "BLIND...SILLY, LITTLE FOOL..."

"HOW EASILY...I COULD, END THE FARCE...WITH THESE HANDS...THESE...DIRTY, HANDS!" Undyne whispered to herself, holding her hands out dramatically in front of her and then balling them into cold, hard fists of pain, hatred, fear and (to some extent) regret.

"AND WITH THESE HANDS, I HOLD THE FATE OF MILLIONS!" Undyne laughed maniacally to herself as she turned her palms toward Alphys' neck and wiggled her fingers maliciously.

"THEY THINK SHE'S A GOD...BUT SHE'S AS MORTAL AS WE...I KNOW!" Undyne laughed and sobbed, terrifyingly scanning over Alphys' body with her eyes in literally the exact same way that the average psychotic serial killer does with his (or her, in this case) victims.

"JUST...ONE...QUICK...TWIST! AND IT'S OVER...JUST...ONE..." Undyne moaned with demented arousal, clenching her hands into horrifying claws and struggling to resist the overpowering urge to straight-up wring Alphys' neck with her bare, fishy-smelling hands...when, all of a sudden, at the most unexpected moment, Endogeny tapped her on the back!

"Oh, uh...s-sorry about that! D-don't worry about me, okay? I was just having a little...psychotic episode t-there, okay? Everyone gets a little c-carried away every once in a w-while, RIGHT?! EHEHEHEHEHE..." Undyne stammered dementedly, beginning to sound disturbingly like Alphys.

"Alright, here we go! SHRINK-A-TIZE ME, CAP'N!" Undyne laughed maniacally, pointing the shrink ray directly at her face and firing it without even an ounce of consideration for forethought for what the consequences could end up being...because she was just THAT desperate.

"Oh my god, this is amazing...she's so freaking HUGE now...oh my god, I already want to crawl inside her vagina and sleep there, but I guess I'll have to save that one for later tonight..." Undyne blushed in awe as she gazed upon the massive, blanketless landscape of bedding that now laid before her, with Alphys' gorgeously naked body covering the vast majority of it.

"Oh, yes...OHHH, YESSS...NOW IT'S UNDYNE TIME!" Undyne laughed as she rapidly sprinted over to where Alphys' feet were laying flat and slightly slanted on the mattress, with the exquisitely curved and wrinkled soles pointing straight up to Undyne's absolute delight.

"You wanna know what ELSE is pointing straight up right now? MY DICK!" Undyne snickered as she climbed onto the soft, cushiony sole of Alphys' now-massive left foot, crawling all over it and spending several minutes licking every last square inch of it, from heel to arch to toes.

"AHH...YES...WORSHIP...MASTER...HER...WORSHIP...THE MASTER...WORSHIP...OHHH...WORSHIP HER...HAAH...HAAAH...HAAAAH..." Undyne moaned and rambled derangedly, drooling and frothing and foaming at the mouth withh saliva and presumably creaming her pants as she gave the ball of Alphys' foot a wet, sloppy kiss before climbing up onto the top of her heel for the grand finale.

"GERONIMO! WHEEEEEE!!!" Undyne laughed and squealed with pure childlike joy and fascination as she slid all the way down the sole of Alphys' enormous sexy foot, using the layer of saliva that was now covering it from heel to toes as lubricant.

"AND NOW FOR MY UTTERLY DELICIOUS, SCRUMPTIOUS DESSERT!" Undyne laughed like an idiot as she fervently licked out the slimy toe jam from in between Alphys' toes and ate it.

After repeating the exact same worshipping process on Alphys' other foot for several more minutes, Undyne noticed that Alphys' position on the bed had suddenly changed; she was now lying face-up, with her knees bent upwards and her feet flat on the mattress!

"Hmm...this seems a bit conspicuous..." Undyne thought to herself as she clambered onto the top of Alphys' right foot and made her way up to Alphys' ankle...when suddenly, Alphys slowly bent her knees forward so that her legs were pointing straight out!

"Huh...this seems even MORE conspicuous..." Undyne thought worriedly to herself, scratching her head in confusion as she made her way up Alphys' stubby yet oddly slender legs until she finally reached her torso, where she almost fell into Alphys' bellybutton by accident!

"OH, DEAR...NOW THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" Undyne gasped, stepping back and regaining her balance at the last second as Alphys reached into her bellybutton with one of her fingers and picked the lint out of it!

"OH WOW, I CAN EVEN FEEL HER HEART BEATING WITH LOVE FOR ME!" Undyne squealed fangirlishly as she made her way up to Alphys' upper torso and climbed onto her left boob, where she immediately readied herself to suck on its plump, succulent nipple.

"ALRIGHT, SO...I THINK THAT IF I JUST PINCH IT RIGHT HERE WITH MY TEETH AND START SUCKING AS HARD AS I POSSIBLY CAN AT MY CURRENT SIZE..." Undyne fantasized as she used the reverse function of the shrink ray to make herself just BARELY big enough, clasped her mouth around Alphys' nipple, and sucked on it as hard as she could for two full minutes.

"OH, DEAR GOD, YES! IT STILL WORKS! OHH, THANK THE HEAVENS!" Undyne squealed yet again with absolute joy and amazement as the creamy white milk from Alphys' boob squirted into Undyne's mouth, causing Alphys to moan lovingly in her sleep with pleasure.

"Aww, I'll bet she's having REAL sweet dreams about me right now!" Undyne blushed adorably as she moved on to Alphys' other boob and repeated the exact same process once more.

"Hey, Endogeny, YOO HOO!" Undyne called out to Endogeny, jumping up and down to signal that it was now time for Phase Two of her diabolical, obviously giantess-fetishistic plan as she shrunk herself back to her previous size once again.

"WHOA, WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Undyne stammered, trying not to throw up from her ever-so-crippling fear of heights as Endogeny grabbed her with one of its gooey, sticky legs and shoved her straight into Alphys' right ear canal.

"TEE HEE HEE! Oh, Endogeny, you silly boy, why must you ALWAYS give me wet willies?!" Alphys giggled, hugging and kissing Endogeny while Undyne magically got out her magic lighter and magically used it to magically light her magic lantern...you know what? Fuck this.

"Oh, sweet ever-loving Jesus..." Undyne gasped, looking around and seeing just how much wax there really was covering the inner surface of Alphys' ear canal.

"Well, I suppose if you ever wanted to wax a fucking Chevrolet, then maybe this just might come in handy..." Undyne sighed, gagging ever-so-slightly as she accidentally stepped in Alphys' earwax and got a rather sizable layer of it stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Ugh...dear LORD, this is so gross..." Undyne shivered, beginning to feel rather woozy from the nasty stench in the air as she tiptoed her way deeper and deeper in, hoping desperately that Alphys wouldn't suddenly hear her and wake up.

"Huh? What's that, Endogeny? Something about Undyne? You know what, you're right, I probably should call her and ask what she's up to..." Alphys sighed, pulling out her cell phone, dialing Undyne's number and holding it up to her right ear while Endogeny just whistled innocently.

"Okay, baby steps, baby steps...quiet...be as QUIET as possible...don't wanna wake her up...don't wanna...WAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Undyne screamed (immediately covering her mouth in helpless terror) and jumped nearly her entire body height into the air; her Alphys-matching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ringtone had just suddenly gone off right next to Alphys' eardrum!

"Hmm, that's strange, my phone doesn't normally do that...ESPECIALLY not that loudly...and I'm pretty sure that Undyne recently changed her ringtone because of how much she hates me now..." Alphys thought to herself, becoming even more suspicious of Undyne's whereabouts.

"Um...h-hello?! W-who is this?!" Undyne stammered nervously, backing away slowly from Alphys' pearly grey eardrum in an attempt to avoid being heard any further.

"It's me, Alphys." Alphys replied, glancing over at the blushing and trembling Endogeny.

"ALPHYS?!" Undyne gasped, trying and failing miserably to hide how scared she was as her own recorded voice echoed loudly and boomingly through Alphys' ear canal.

"Yes, it's me...listen, Undyne, where exactly ARE you right now?" Alphys asked her curiously.

"Umm...I d-decided to visit the local E-Eerie Canal in Waterfall! EHEHE!" Undyne laughed and stammered nervously, sweating a little as her knees began quaking with apprehension.

"Um, o-kay, so, uhh...you're not hiding something from me, are you?" Alphys asked her teasingly as she briefly tilted her phone out of the way and dug into her ear with her finger.

"UH, N-NO, O-OF COURSE N-NOT! EHEHE! UMM...T-TELL YOU WHAT, UH, I'LL C-CALL YOU BACK LATER, OKAY? UH, B-BYE!" Undyne stammered desperately as she hastily hung up the phone, backing up firmly against Alphys' eardrum and trembling with fear as the finger somehow almost reached where she was standing.

"I just don't believe it!" Alphys laughed at the mere thought of Undyne having secretly snuck inside her ear canal while she wasn't looking...and yet somehow still forgetting to mute her freaking cell phone. "There's just NO WAY she could actually be THAT fricking stupid!"

Once Alphys had finally fallen back asleep and started snoring again, the nervously whistling Undyne casually pushed her precious little eardrum off to the side (using only one hand, no less) and walked right on through to the inner ear, where she then made her way through to the thing that she had REALLY been waiting to see all this time...Alphys' brain!

CHAPTER 5

"Sweet jumping JESUS, it's so big!" Undyne gasped with awe yet again as she saw how truly massive Alphys' brain was, blissfully unaware that her own brain was actually literally about the exact same size. "So THIS is what a SMART person's brain looks like..."

"Wow, she really IS an awfully bright bulb, isn't she?" Undyne laughed, seeing how Alphys' brain alone was somehow generating enough bioelectric energy to illuminate the entire area around it.

"And her brain is SO cute and squishy too, just like her!" Undyne giggled and blushed as she leapt onto Alphys' brain stem and climbed all the way up onto the top of her brain from there, licking and kissing and sucking on it like a total degenerate creep while doing so.

"WOO! I'm on top'o the world!" Undyne laughed and cheered in satisfaction as she laid down on top of Alphys' brain, crossed her legs and took off her boots.

"OOO, dear Neptune, that feels so good..." Undyne moaned with pleasure as she dug her toes into the moist, wrinkly, spongy, fleshy folds of Alphys' brain before finally standing back up and putting her boots back on.

"TEE HEE HEE...that tickles..." Alphys mumbled in her sleep, drooling a little.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing! Yet again, GERONIMO!" Undyne yelled valiantly as she literally dived straight into Alphys' brain, completely defying the laws of both physics AND biology!

"OWW!!!" Alphys winced in pain as Undyne went right through the outer surface of her brain and conveniently landed right in the control room!

"Ah, yes, finally; ALPHYS' BEHAVIORAL CONTROL CENTER!" Undyne yelled so loudly at the sight of the main supercomputer console that Alphys actually heard her.

"Hmm...must have just been my imagination." Alphys sighed, reluctant to drift back to sleep as Undyne began hacking into her brain like a pro.

"Hmm, I wonder what the password is..." Undyne thought to herself, stroking her chin. "AH! OF COURSE! MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE!" Undyne realized with delight as she typed out the phrase "mewmewkissycutie" on the keyboard and hit Enter.

"Oh dear, this is SUCH a low blow, even for me..." Undyne blushed and sighed as she brought up the whole database of content stored within Alphys' brain, starting with the memory banks.

"Alright, so...we've got the day when she became the Royal Scientist...that time when she ordered pizza with the toppings in the shape of an anime catgirl...regret over the fact that she created the Amalgamates...the day when she somehow got every single one of her teeth knocked out in a game of dodgeball at Monster High...the day when she was about to jump off a cliff and kill herself in Waterfall, before she met me...and the day when Snowdrake's Father caught her fucking his wife...hmm, I wonder, what else is in here?" Undyne wondered curiously, clicking over into the porn databanks and immediately losing her mind as a result.

"OH, DEAR SWEET LORD, THERE IS SO MUCH DELICIOUS PORN HERE!" Undyne squealed like the overly obsessive Alphys fangirl she was yet again as she flipped through page after page of smutty, yummy goodness. "LITERALLY EVERY YAOI SHIPPING THAT UNDERTALE HAS TO OFFER...FOOT-FETISH PHOTOGRAPHY AND ARTWORK...ANIME YAOI AND YURI OF LITERALLY ALL SHAPES, AGES AND SIZES...PICTURES OF ME NAKED...AND ALPHYS PORN! YES! THANK GOD! THERE'S SO MUCH FREAKING ALPHYS PORN IN HERE!" 

"MAN, I'M SO HAPPY I BROUGHT MY MAGIC LAPTOP WITH ME!" Undyne nearly swooned with delight as she pulled said laptop out from her magical belt, downloaded over 30 solid gigs of porn onto it, then somewhat embarrassedly stuffed it back into her belt, blushing quite a bit as she suddenly remembered that she was being filmed doing this on live TV.

"Hmm...come to think of it, what's going on in there right now?" Alphys thought to herself, obviously referring to her brain. "Undyne had better not be downloading porn in there..."

"Heh...funny you should say that, because I've got just the thing for YOU!" Undyne laughed, pulling out the supercomputer's microphone and talking directly to Alphys through it.

"HUH? W-who said that?!" Alphys stammered, rapidly glancing back and forth around her as she hastily redressed herself and began drumming her fingers together in anticipation.

"It's ME, your old pal Undyne, reporting from VERY deep inside your head!" Undyne laughed, picking the earwax off of her boot and eating it. 

"WHAT?! Oh dear, oh dear, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Alphys stammered and screamed in terror, biting her nails in dreadful anticipation of what Undyne might do to her now that she had this much literal control over her.

"That's right, THAT'S the spirit! Now your sanity and mine can die TOGETHER!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she clicked the DANCE button on the computer and kicked back in her chair, crossing her legs and getting out a magic bucket of popcorn as the madness began.

"LOADING: 42% COMPLETE." the compute informed her.

"Undyne, I SWEAR TO GOD, THE NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR BODY IN HALF AND SHOVE YOUR THROAT SO GODDAMNED FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT WHEN YOU CRAP, YOU'LL SING FUCKING BEETHOVEN!" Alphys yelled furiously at Undyne.

"My, my, such dreadful LANGUAGE!" Undyne teased her, clicking the ELECTROSHOCK button and smiling with delight as Alphys (and her skeleton, of course) screamed in agonizing pain.

"LOADING: 100% COMPLETE!" even the computer started laughing as the theme song to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie began promptly playing in Alphys' head.

"Oh dear god, WHY IS THIS STUPID FUCKING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD?!" Alphys screamed and cried as she began uncontrollably dancing. "OH, FUCK, I CAN'T STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

"Life was such a wreck, every time I would CRASH INTO WALLS!" Alphys sang as she began dancing the tango in the most awkward style possible, crashing into every single thing possible and then finishing with an overly loud stomp on the ground just for added awkwardness.

"I had homework all day but I just wanted to play WET MY FUCKING PANTS!" Alphys sang awkwardly as Undyne clicked the PISS SELF button, causing extensive streams of piss to trickle down Alphys' legs as she stumbled dizzily back and forth.

"And everyone at school always made fun of me FOR OBVIOUS FREAKING REASONS!" Alphys sang as Undyne clicked the UNDERWEAR button, causing Alphys to unbutton her lab coat and throw it right off, revealing her goofy-print Mew Mew Kissy Cutie bikini and underwear as she continued dancing just as awkwardly as ever (note that THIS was also being filmed on live TV).

"Because my neko-chibi costume was so kawaii AND A BEASTFUCKER TOO!" Alphys sang through her nose as Undyne simultaneously clicked the UNDRESS and BESTIALITY buttons, prompting Alphys to strip herself naked, french-kiss Endogeny, deepthroat Lemon Bread, and even breastfeed Snowdrake's Mother while Undyne gleefully masturbated to her agonizing humiliation.

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! It's a new way I'd like to be!" Alphys sang as she rode Endogeny around the room like a horse.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! Poor cute and adorable me!" Alphys sang as Memoryhead passionately and lovingly raped her with its many, many tentacles.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! I love tentacles and rape and sex!" Alphys sang as Lemon Bread chewed her up and jizzed all over her with its massive, slimy teeth.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! Never double-cross my ex!" Alphys sang as Reaper Bird shoved her into its vagina-mouth and...ahem..."digested" her, then spat her out onto the floor.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO FUCKING PRICELESS...OH MAN, THAT SHIT IS GOING TO GO VIRAL FASTER THAN YOU CAN EVEN SAY YEAST INFECTION!" Undyne nearly died laughing at Alphys' expense as she exhaustedly clicked the SLEEP button, wiping the hilarity-induced tears from her eyes and wanting to punch herself in the face for some reason.

"SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED!" Alphys said robotically, returning to her bed, curling up into a ball and falling asleep yet again as Undyne slipped out the exit to her brain, moved her eardrum back to where it was before, and finally jumped out of her ear, where she was caught in midair by Endogeny and carried over to where Alphys' vagina was.

"COME TO PAPA...OR SHOULD I SAY, MAMA..." Undyne drooled, ever-so-slightly regrowing herself to optimal size with the shrink ray's reverse function as she climbed onto Alphys' tail (after licking, kissing and sucking on it more than her fair share, of course) and eagerly, lovingly approached the fleshy, birthing hole in-between Alphys' legs with open arms.

"MAN, I ALWAYS KNEW ALPHYS WAS A PUSSY AND ALL, BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Undyne moaned as she excitedly crawled straight into Alphys' moist, slimy, dripping vagina, taking in the beautifully disgusting smell, feeling and licking the soft fleshy walls, and bathing herself in the untold amounts of seminal and possibly menstrual fluid contained within.

After several minutes of fucking Alphys from the inside, Undyne finally gave her an orgasm, flooding the entire cavern with Alphys' warm, gooey and sticky liquid bliss.

"MAN, if I wasn't a fish, I swear to God I'd literally be DROWNING in semen right about now!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she played with Alphys' cum, scooped it up into her hands and gulped it down valiantly, patting her belly and burping loudly once she was finally finished.

"OHH, how I wish that things could just stay like this forever..." Undyne moaned happily as she curled up into an adorable little ball and fell asleep INSIDE of Alphys' vagina, in which she had easily the greatest and most orgasmically comfortable sleeping experience of her life.

CHAPTER 6

"Oh MAN, she is DEFINITELY going to feel THAT one in the morning...OH, WAIT, IT ALREADY IS THE MORNING! SHIT!" Undyne suddenly realized as she woke up deep inside the vagina of Alphys, who was already busy trying to pull her out with a pair of tweezers.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU LIZARD SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Undyne yelled valiantly as Alphys finally caught her in the grip of the tweezers and held her up in front of her face.

"Undyne, I know that we've all done...certain things we're not proud of..." Alphys sighed, glancing over at Endogeny and petting it regretfully, "but what you just did last night was absolutely UNACCEPTABLE on so many levels that I don't even know where to begin!"

"Trust me, I'm SORRY! I really am!" Undyne begged Alphys desperately.

"SORRY, but SORRY just isn't good enough to make up for what you did." Alphys sighed, lifting her tweezers directly up above her head and opening her mouth real wide.

"No, PLEASE don't eat me, PLEASE! I'll do anything for you! ANYTHING, I SWEAR! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME, I'M BEGGING YOU! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Undyne cried and screamed, dangling by the leg from Alphys' tweezers as Alphys sarcastically said AHH and released her grip.

"GWAAAAAAH!!!" Undyne screamed in deathly terror as she rapidly plummeted into Alphys' gaping, ravenous maw...when all of a sudden-

"HURK?!" Alphys gagged as Undyne grabbed onto her big, dangling uvula and held on tightly.

"Coochie-coochie COO!" Undyne giggled as she tickled Alphys' swinging uvula with her claws.

"HIC...HURK...BLEEEAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Alphys gagged, bent over and threw up, effectively puking Undyne out onto the floor, where she then rolled over onto her back and cowered beneath Alphys' intimidatingly colossal (to her) size as Alphys lifted her massive, sexy foot up and threatened to stomp on her.

"Adios, amigo!" Alphys chuckled, wiggling her toes seductively as she struggled to resist the urge to bring her foot down on top of her best friend and crush her to bloody, gory death.

"NO! STOP!" Undyne yelled at her desperately. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? I'M THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND YOU EVER HAD! WHAT'LL YOU DO WITHOUT ME, FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?!"

"You know what? You're right, even though you probably have a disgustingly huge boner right now..." Alphys sighed, briefly placing the brightly blushing Undyne in-between her plump, cushiony lizard tits. "Yeah, I know, the contest was to see which one of us could pull a better prank than the other, but you just KIND OF really overdid it, you know what I'm saying?"

"YEAH...I know." Undyne sighed, using the reverse function of the shrink ray to grow herself back to normal size as Alphys set her down on the floor.

"Aw, c'mere, little buddy!" Alphys laughed, running straight into Undyne's open arms and cuddling her lovingly as the two of them prepared for the next two challenges, which would hopefully mark the grand finale of this story; thank god, I say!


End file.
